


Blackwood: Secrets

by ShivaeSyke



Series: Blackwood [3]
Category: Black Rose (Webcomic), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Hunters, Urban Fantasy, Wedding Planning, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke
Summary: Bog and Marianne are enjoying their new life as a couple as they attempt to go on with normal lives, lives where Bog shares his world with Marianne and she is welcomed into it as his future wife and queen to take care of Blackwood by Bog's side. The wedding will happen in the fall, but with Roland's continued presence, there are complications... and doubts... so many doubts that were not there before.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn & Sunny (Strange Magic), Fairy King & Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Blackwood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474388
Comments: 43
Kudos: 19





	1. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog's story hour - also, Bog and the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 chapters completed and 56k words. It should be around 70k when done. I'm ALMOST done with it, then this will wrap up Blackwood and I will concentrate on Blackwood Confidential. I was halfway done with it when I made the decision, but the story is so different that I'm just going to keep doing it rather than stop with the first book. It's fun and it's good practice.

“The Big Bad Wolf huffed, and he puffed and fell down dead at the door of the straw house. That’s the dangers of smoking.” Bog grinned at the dozen small children gathered around him.

“That’s not how the story goes, Mr. Bog!” Several of them cried out, aghast that he wasn’t reading the story right.

“Well, that’s how this one goes.” Bog waved the 3 Little Pigs book in the air, gesturing at it with his other hand. “Ye can’t read to tell me otherwise, can ye?”

“Bogdan Laird!” One of the mothers sitting behind the children glared at him. “Just read the story.”

“Fiiiine.” Bog made a face at her much to the delight of the children. “Where were we.”

“The Big Bad Wolf is going to BLOW the house down!” One excited little boy bounced to his feet and whirled around in a circle. Then he turned and looked at Bog expectantly.

“What are we teaching impressionable young kids these days.” Bog rolled his eyes skyward, then put the book in front of his face like he was really concentrating. “The first wee little pig, the one with the straw house, heard the big bad wolf outside asking to be let in, so he opened the door and let the wolf in.”

“That’s not how the story goes!” Multiple kids called out, this time with grins on their faces.

“Why not?” Bog turned sideways to the kids, holding the book close to his face. “And he fed him cheeseburgers, french fries, and chicken nuggets!”

“That’s not how the story goes!” All of the kids shrieked with laughter.

“And the big bad wolf turned out not to be so big or so bad. He was just really, really sad because nobody wanted to be his friend.”

“Ahhhh.” Multiple kids called out sadly.

“So then the wee pig introduced the big bad wolf to his brothers, and they made nice with their neighbor, and he ate a few hunters who tried to turn the wee little piggies into bacon.” Bog slapped the book closed with a satisfied grin. “The end.” Then the kids converged on him laughing as they tried to hug Bog all at once.

Marianne chuckled at the sight and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. This wasn’t what she had expected when Bog told her that he had a book club meeting to attend at the Blackwood library. 

There was a big poster as they were walking inside that had noted a Reading hour for 3-5-year-olds several times a week. Today was Bog’s day, and Marianne watched him spend the entire hour goofing off with a pack of children who obviously adored him. They went through an overly long ordeal of picking out a book. The kids all wanted Bog to read the 3 Little Pigs, and he kept picking up other random, sometimes inappropriate books much to the horror of the attending parents. 

The kids loved every bit of it. They bounced around Bog, screaming they wanted him to read the 3 Little Pigs repeatedly. Eventually, he conceded with dramatic flair, then sat down and started making the kids sit in random places and calling them out for ridiculous things. Then, finally, near the end, he began actually reading the book.

One of the parents near Marianne groaned, dropping her head into her hands, “I hate Bog’s day.”

“Yeah, but they sleep all afternoon when he’s done with them.” Another parent chuckled in approval.

Bog talked to the children, gave each one a hug, and sent them off to their parents with random phrases. ”Stay in school! Brush yer teeth before bed if ye don’t want mine! Eat your veggies, and ye might get tall as me!”

It was incredibly cute to watch Bog in his ‘Natural Environment’ as he would often say while showing Marianne around Blackwood. The moment the last child was retrieved, Bog rose to his feet and walked over to Marianne, grinning like a madman.

Bog leaned down and promptly kissed Marianne, not caring who was watching, or possibly for his own amusement. A chorus of Ewwwws rose from the children that were still in sight. Bog laughed and wrapped one arm around Marianne’s shoulders, pulling her close. “Ye be nice to Marianne, or she’ll never read for ye or do magic tricks. Ye’d like those.”

-=-=-=-=- 

“Telling them your life story?” Marianne bumped her hip against Bog as they left the library.

“Abridged version without the annoying girls, torture, and bloodshed.” Bog grunted in response. 

“Annoying girls?!” Marianne shrieked in mock offense. Bog grinned and pulled her close, being careful not to overdo it and cause either one of them to trip down the steps. 

In the days that followed Bog’s rescue, he had immediately returned to his various jobs and responsibilities around town and added new ones. Marianne was often at his side, learning about Blackwood and the local culture. It had only been a few days, and she was regarded with suspicion by many of the residents, but most of them were courteous because she was with Bog. The Lycean residents, which Marianne found out, were almost half of the population, welcomed her among them without hesitation. They knew what had happened when they saw how Bog looked at her and accepted her immediately.

They showered Marianne with so many kind words that she began to feel a little shy and overwhelmed around them, which thoroughly amused Bog. That was how he felt with her constant touching and affection. She was better with people than he was, always reaching out to touch someone and connect with them. He was still getting used to simple things like an arm around his, holding hands, and randomly getting hugged. Bog let her do whatever she wanted but was more reserved with his attention. 

The Laird’s home was a complete loss, burned to the ground into a pile of charred memories that was still smoking. The house was insured, but it wasn’t going to be built the same as before. Bog explained to Marianne that at one point, it had been a simple one-bedroom log cabin. Generations had added to it, and it was a mishmash of various styles and building codes. Being burned to the ground was probably best, so they could rebuild it better. 

Marianne had been worried about the goblins the first day she came back. Bog told her that three had been killed, two males and a female. Brutus survived with injuries that Bog healed. Bog ordered the clan to relocate for a short time until the house was rebuilt and rewarded them with a cow.

Sunny, Bog, and their mother were living in the Blackwood Tavern while plans were being made to rebuild their home. Lucas King was making good on his promises, providing labor and his architecture firm for the job. Building would begin as soon as the plans were finalized. Bog and Marianne were to meet the architects later that day in the tavern.

-=-=-=-=-

“Where to now?” Marianne was enjoying spending time with Bog and getting to know him better. Bog had been adamant several times that if she ever wanted to slow things down, that would be her choice. He would understand. He was annoyingly considerate in that way. They had plans to marry on November 2nd, and it was August. Bog had told her several times over the last couple of days that if she had any hesitation, he would understand. They could easily put it off until next year. He had said it looking at her with those sad blue eyes of his, the look of a man that just could not believe someone loved him like she did.

“Sugar’s distillery.” Bog sighed. “Mom asked me to drop in and see how things were going and let you meet Sugar and see what she suggested for our wedding.” Bog visibly shuddered at the thought. “Sugar makes all our custom in-house brews and drinks. Regular mad scientist of alcoholic beverages she is.”

“You don’t seem to like her.” Marianne paid close attention to everyone Bog interacted with. He was friendly with everyone, especially the children. Now he looked like he was on his way to see a dentist. Marianne looped her arm into Bog’s and leaned her shoulder against him for a brief moment. He didn’t flinch away like he had before. 

“That woman is a menace.” Bog grumbled, bringing his free hand over to grasp Marianne’s hand loosely. Then he changed the subject. “For a woman who keeps telling me she’s bad with guys, ye are really good with me.”

“You’re different.” Marianne glanced away. “Uh, you just are uh you. You didn’t want anything from me, and since you didn’t have any interest in me, like that, I uh thought at the time.” Marianne stumbled over her words and looked uncertain. “I can talk to guys, it’s just when I was put in a dating situation. I had no idea what to do, and something about me turned them off. None of them looked at me the way you do, and it kinda made me more nervous.”

Bog laughed. Marianne always seems to sure of herself and what she was doing. “Ye scared the crap out of me. Ye still do.” Bog squeezed her hand gently, then stopped walking to face her. “Yer going to do that for the rest of my life, and I don’t mind at all.”

“Bog, I learned early in life that if a guy was interested in me in the least that it was because he wanted something from me or was using me to get close to my family.” Marianne sighed now and had Bog’s full attention. “And I wasn’t about to give it to them. Roland was the worst. He was pushy.” Bog looked at Marianne with concern now, unsure of where she was going with this and if he wanted to hear it. “I had my heart broken repeatedly before him because I was a dumb teenager and had no idea what I was supposed to do. Roland stopped doing things when I told him to, but that was all just an act. I realized that when I caught him kissing another woman on our wedding day of all days.” Marianne rolled her eyes, and as much as she was happy she had not married him, the whole ordeal had clearly taken its toll. “I’m sure he was off with other women all the time now since I wasn’t giving him what he wanted.”

Bog wrapped his arms around Marianne and pulled her close. “I will never do that to ye. Ye set the pace, and I will follow.” He kissed the top of her head. “I will always follow.”

“I can’t breathe, Bog.” Marianne’s giggle was muffled. 

“I do get to lead on occasion too?” Bog released Marianne and dropped his hands to her shoulders, stepping back, so she was an arm’s length from him.

“Of course.” Marianne grinned, mischievously motioning to the sidewalk. “Lead away! You know where we’re going.” Bog laughed and took her hand.


	2. Bathtubs in Bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog's simple needs conflict with Marianne's grander desires, but that's not really what their disagreement is about today.

“No.” Bog hated to say it, but the word came and went. “Absolutely not. No.” He couldn’t even look at her when he said it, but there was no way he would approve.

Their meeting with Sugar didn’t happen. She had been out on an errand. They scheduled to meet with her the next afternoon. Bog had been elated that he didn’t have to see or talk to that annoying woman. Instead, they walked back to the Tavern to get ready for the visit with the architects.

The architects arrived early and spread out various different printed layout packages on the dining table in one of the private tavern rooms. Zelda was already going over them and had selected two she really liked and wanted Bog to see. Bog had been overwhelmed by all of the choices and the fact that there were several sets of layouts for a three-floor home with everything he specified and six more that were far grander than anything he would even dream of. He was a relatively simple man with simple desires. He never wanted more than he needed, and what was set out before him was extravagance he could not justify.

It began with his mother. Bog glanced at the layouts she had chosen and noticed immediately how the rooms on the bottom floor were laid out. She had picked the dual master suite design on the bottom floor, which was something that Bog had requested, knowing that his mother would want to be on the ground floor with him and Marianne. That was just going to be expected.

What concerned him was the number of bedrooms that were connected to his side of the house, especially the fact that there was an enormous nursery set off of the master suite, and it was marked. Bog looked at his mother, who was smiling from ear to ear at him and read her mind. She honestly expected them to start filling those bedrooms immediately. 

Bog shook his head and groaned, “Mother.” Then he pushed those aside in favor of the simpler layouts that were more his style. Master suites that did not include a clearly labeled ‘nursery’ next to the bedroom. Instead, there were two rooms labeled closets, as Bog had specified they be called with the note that one could be converted if need be.

Marianne was going through the grander designs, smiling as she spread the packets out on the table. She was only paying attention to the bottom floor. “Hey, Bog, look at this one. It has a really nice bathtub in the bedroom.”

“Why?” Bog glanced at the layout and made a face. “Why would anyone want that?”

“It was always nice when there was a bathtub in the bedroom when we stayed in a hotel.” Marianne had grinned at him, tapping the layout. Bog leaned over to get a better look and made the same face. 

“No.” That was when he had quickly looked away from her, ashamed that he had denied her request. 

“Why?” Marianne clearly wanted an answer.

“Because it’s just wrong. Bathtubs belong in bathrooms with a door and privacy.” Bog grumbled, pushing the paper further away from him and out of Marianne’s hand. “No. Bedrooms are for sleeping and-” He glanced at his mother, who was nodding her head vigorously. “Stuff. Not bathing.”

“We’ll have to go get a hotel room so you can try it out then.” Marianne smiled, trying to remain calm even though she was beginning to feel a little annoyed.

“Absolutely not. No.” Bog shook his head. “These are the plans we need to be looking at.” He motioned to the set that he had pulled aside.

“I’m supposed to be helping design our house,” Marianne stated with a slight edge in her voice.

“Uhoh.” Zelda took a step back from the table, glancing from Marianne to Bog. 

“Yes. From these.” Bog motioned to his side of the table. “All of these are good. I just want ye to tell me which one ye like.”

“What if I like this one?” Marianne picked up one of the packets, and the number Bog saw it made the blood drain from his face. The quotes were printed on the packages, and the one she was holding was the plans for a mansion, not just a large family home. He had thought his personal plans were excessive, but he wanted the house to be at least as big as it had been. This packet was almost three times as much money, and that meant that the Lairds would have to come up with the difference. He would not under any circumstances, go to her father with that request.

“From these.” Bog gestured wildly at the packets in front of him. Why had they included all of those other plans?

Marianne frowned at Bog, and he saw her lower lip protrude slightly, and her amber eyes darken. He had inadvertently done something wrong, and he wasn’t sure what it was, but now that he was on the course, he was going to stay on it. “Marianne.” He motioned to the packets in front of him again. Marianne stared at him and slammed the packet down on the table.

“If you want to make all the decisions, then do it. Don’t invite me to give my input if you aren’t going to at least pretend to listen to me.” Then she left, leaving Bog staring after her in shock. She went outside the dining room and sat in a chair on the other side of the wall. Bog could see the back of her head through the glass.

“Dear.” Zelda stepped up and laid a hand on Bog’s arm. “I hope you didn’t expect there to never be any disagreements between the two of you.”

“No, I didn’t, but this is so stupid.” Bog’s shoulders slumped, and he stared at the packets beneath him. This was what he wanted. Marianne was very much a right here right now kind of girl. She existed in the now and didn’t give a lot of thought to the future. He had learned that quickly. That was why he had a lot of insecurities about their relationship. Bog, on the other hand, was more about the future and doing everything he could to make sure it was secure.

“I had some grand stupid arguments in my day with your father.” Zelda patted his arm. “You’re a lot like him. He would get stubborn about something, and I would get mad, but we had a rule. Never leave or go to bed angry.”

Bog sighed and hugged his mother, then headed to the door. He sat down next to Marianne and was quiet for a couple of minutes. She said nothing, just stared angrily into the dining hall. He wasn’t sure what was going through her mind since he still wasn’t sure what he had done.

“What did I do?” He decided asking was the best policy.

“Nothing.”

“No, I know I did something if it’s saying. No, uhm, I’m sorry, but I have to at times. So do ye.” Bog was trying his best. Then he tried something new. He leaned against her and whispered, “Ye are free to tell me no on anything ye want ye know?”

“That wasn’t it.” She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. “He spent two years constantly showing me he was better than I was at making choices about everything, from the clothes I wore to what I ate, who I talked to, and my opinions on everything.”

“OH.” Bog blinked and stared at the floor. This was an R-word problem. “I’m sorry, I just really don’t want a bathtub in our bedroom. It would take up a lot of room, and it would be so damp and moldy, like when ye walk into a pool room. That’s how I feel about it. Too much work to take care of, and I have far more important things I would like to take care of.”

“I just thought it would be interesting.” Marianne sighed and smiled slightly. “I wasn’t serious. All you had to do was say, I’ll think about it, and it would have been dropped.” She mimicked his voice with the I’ll think about it and smiled.

“Heh, thank ye for the pointer.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, happy that was over. If this is all it took, it was going to be easy to deal with future problems. “Now let’s go and look at the plans. All of them.”

Marianne bounced out of her chair to follow Bog, “Great! Dad said that he would cover the cost of building and materials for all of the plans outside of your insurance as a wedding gift!” Bog scowled, hearing that. It was a generous gift, but that meant he actually had to look at the massive plans, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. “Dad said Kings should live in castles.” She laughed as she said it, and Bog turned his head so she couldn’t see his scowl deepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole bathtub in a bedroom thing freaks me out. :D When I ran across an article about it, it was all: WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE THINKING?! Do they not know anything about what happens with water in an eclosed area and why we have tile bathrooms?!
> 
> Have a good day! Hopefully I get work done today! Comments are awesome!


	3. Introductions and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog holds a town meeting to introduce the Kings to his people, with mixed results.

Marianne fidgeted with her blouse. She was wearing a very nice purple blouse over black pants and sandals. Dawn suggested this outfit for tonight, but Marianne was still nervous. Dawn was bouncing up and down next to her in a cute little yellow sundress. Sunny sat in a chair behind her admiring the view. Marianne’s hand landed on the pendant that Bog had given her. She squeezed her fingers around it, feeling the gentle warmth emanating from the center stone. It helped her relax. She was holding a tiny piece of Bog with her at all times in that pendant.

Bog stood in front of her adjusting the collar of his dress shirt. It was black, like most of his clothes, but this one did not have a logo on it. He was also wearing a purple tie and the shark tooth necklace on the outside since it didn’t stand out as much as the pendant Marianne had given him. She knew that one was tucked up under his shirt. Marianne was glad that they were up on the stage, behind a curtain in the school auditorium, and not in the seats. The room was packed with residents for the Town Meeting that Bog had called as soon as he returned to Blackwood.

There was a large screen pulled down over half the stage with a projector shining a full-color image of a wanted poster featuring Roland. Marianne couldn’t see it, but Bog had warned her it was there. That was half of what this meeting was about. The announcer stepped onto the stage, and a moment later, Bog left to walk up to the podium. Marianne stepped up to the edge of the curtain where she could watch him and see part of the front rows. She saw a lot of familiar faces.

“Good evening, Blackwood.” Bog stood behind the podium and spoke into the microphone. He had obviously done this many times. “I called ye here tonight for an emergency meeting. First of all, thank ye for yer thoughts and prayers regarding the Laird Ancestral Home. As many of ye know, it was the first building erected in Blackwood in 1842. Some of ye were there.” There were a few chuckles from the crowd. “We housed most of the new families that joined us until their homes could be built. We lost our home due to this man.” Bog gestured to the screen without looking at it. “Roland Greene is a wanted fugitive, and if you see him around here, ye are to call the proper authorities. Me.” Then he jabbed a thumb to his chest and scowled, letting it be known that he meant it. 

“This man invaded our city, trespassed on my land, burned down my home, shot me, and three of my goblin guards who died from their injuries,” Bog stepped out from around the podium and tossed his tie around his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. Marianne stared. She didn’t know what he had planned. “He captured me, tied me up with silver ropes, transported me out of Blackwood, and tortured me.” Bog exposed his chest and shoulders showing off the raw red lines that still crisscrossed his body where the ropes had lain. There were two large, angry-looking gashes in his right shoulder. They were healing, but slowly. They would leave scars. Bog made sure everyone could see, turning and walking the length of the stage then back again.

Marianne felt a little queasy at the sight. This was the first time she had actually seen what Roland had done to him. She thought he would have been fully healed by now. Bog returned to the podium, halfway buttoning up his shirt. “To top off his list of crimes, he attempted to force a woman into marriage because he found out their family’s secret, that they had intermarried with Lyceans. That woman is going to be my wife soon.” Bog held his hand out to invite Marianne to join him.

She took a breath and walked. All eyes were on her, and it made her a little bit nervous. She took his hand, and Bog wrapped his arm around her in an apparent show that she was his. She did the same, smiling shyly at the crowd. Marianne glanced at Bog and noticed his face had turned a deep shade of red. “This is Marianne King.” Everything was okay until he said King, then half of the audience erupted in loud murmuring.

“The Kings are HUNTERS!” Someone shouted from the crowd, and then others joined him. “Has she bewitched you? Bog, what are you thinking, bringing a hunter into our town! She has to leave! You can’t do this!” The cries increased in number.

“Silence!” Bog snapped into the microphone. The entire room immediately went quiet as Bog cast a hard glare around the auditorium. “They are the family with Lycean blood. Marianne’s mother was a Lycean. Dawn.”

“Oh! Oh! NOW?!” Dawn bounced onto the stage nervously. All eyes went to the bouncing teenager with a huge grin on her face. She shifted into her fox hybrid form and waved, still grinning. “HI!” She didn’t seem to be aware of the ill will coming from the crowd before she emerged. The silence was like an auditory jaw drop that passed over the entire auditorium. 

“Dawn. You can shift back now.” Bog whispered. He did not like having to ask Dawn to do this in front of an audience, even though she didn’t mind, but it had to be done to prove to the town that he wasn’t crazy.

“Okay!” Dawn giggled and spun in a circle, shifting immediately from a fox to human. She waved and bounced off the stage. 

The auditorium was still silent.

“If ye object to my love, ye may leave.” Bog looked over the crowd, challenging them to say anything. Nobody said a word. “And I mean leave Blackwood. Nothing will change. We are still the same town we have always been. Our home will be rebuilt soon, and we will be opening it up to everyone for a grand party celebrating the fact that who we thought were our enemies, the Kings, are actually our friends. I ask that ye be as kind and welcoming to Marianne and Dawn as ye are to each other. That is all. I believe if you head to the Tavern, my mom has set up an ice cream social bar with pie included for everyone to enjoy.” The auditorium was still silent, absolutely stunned by what they had seen.

“One more thing.” Bog glanced at Dawn, “Ye have to keep yer mouth shut about Dawn with other Lyceans who are not part of our community or anyone for that matter, just like ye do about me. No one can know she even exists. Just. Like. ME. Ye may be tempted to boast to others at gatherings. Please don’t.”

Marianne cast a questioning look at Bog as he closed. What had that meant? She knew there were different classifications of Lyceans, and she knew that both Dawn and Bog were Rex Regis, but his words seem to imply there was something about it that put them in danger even among their own kind.

Bog squeezed Marianne gently and kissed her,” Ye did well, Love.” He turned his gaze out to the emptying auditorium.

“All I did was stand here,” Marianne mumbled. “Dawn did all the real work.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t very nice to ye, were they? I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“I knew what some of them were thinking when I met them, Bog.”

“I don’t like that either.” Bog rumbled, placing his hands on the pedestal. 

Marianne turned to Bog and ran her hand under his shirt, laying her fingers on the wounds on the right side of his chest and shoulder. Bog winced and gave her a questioning look. “You didn’t tell me what Roland did to you.” Bog’s hand slid over hers, and he gently moved her hand away from the scars.

“Nothing for ye to be concerned about, love. Mostly he talked a lot of garbage and punched and kicked me. My ribs are still sore, and he broke a couple of them. Those take time to heal.” Bog mumbled as he stared down at the podium. Talking about it brought back the more profound injuries that Roland had inflicted. Doubts and nightmares. He was hoping they would go away with time, but he had been shown how weak and vulnerable he was by getting captured in the first place. The whole experience weighed heavily on him.

“Hey, let’s go get some ice cream!” Dawn was standing on the other side of the podium, staring up into Bog’s face. “Boggy! Come on! Sunny said, we have to get there before they run out!”

Bog looked into Dawn’s cheery face, and a slow smile spread over his own. “Sure.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Marianne noticed how Bog’s behavior changed as the sun began setting. During the day, he had been relaxed, but the lower the sun went, the more vigilant he became. He was always turning his head, pausing and listening or looking. Their walk to Blackwood Tavern was a quiet one. Sunny and Dawn ran up ahead of them so that they were almost out of sight. Bog had begun walking faster and not looking around as much, and Marianne could feel the anxiety in his movements. She had to jog to keep up with his long stride.

“Bog, slow down!” Marianne stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk and almost fell. Bog caught her.

“Get up on my back.” He turned his back to her and bent his legs.

“I am not a child!” Marianne scowled at him.

“Yes, well, ye got short legs. Come on. I don’t want us out here alone.”

Marianne grumbled and climbed onto Bog’s back, looping her arms around his neck so she could see over his shoulder. He crossed his arms over her legs to make sure she was secure and then ran after Sunny and Dawn. After a moment, Marianne grinned and realized this position allowed her to have a little fun with Bog. Holding on with one hand, she lifted her fingertips to run directly up the center of Bog’s neck and into his hair.

“Marianne!” Bog shivered uncontrollably and stumbled, almost dumping both of them onto the ground. “Don’t do that!”

“Just walk, Bog.” Marianne ran her fingers through the hair on the top of his head. Now Bog was stalking forward in a crouch, still trying to catch up.

“I swear I will dump ye on yer butt if ye keep doing that.” Bog was trying to sound gruff, but it was coming out in an increasingly loud giggle as Marianne slid her hand under his arm and began tickling him. Bog staggered, still determined to keep going even though he was now laughing uncontrollably and hunched over far enough that Marianne could use both hands.

“Who knew you could defeat a lycean with tickles!” Marianne laughed.

Then she lost her balance and fell as Bog lost his grip. Marianne yelped, and Bog immediately stopped laughing to turn around and kneel in front of her. “Are ye okay?!” He asked in panicked concern reaching for her hands to help her up. Marianne looked up at him and smiled.

“It was my own fault. Now, can we just walk?” Marianne accepted Bog’s help, even though she could have gotten up on her own. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder while holding her hand in the other. “Why are you so worried?” Marianne asked after a few steps when she saw Bog suddenly jerk his head toward the street at a passing car.

“That moron is out there somewhere.” Bog growled in response, not taking his eyes off the car until it passed. “Ye and Dawn are not safe until he’s caught.”

“You have a whole town watching out for him.” Marianne leaned in closer. “You can relax.”

“We do not relax when something is threatening our territory. It’s just nature.” Bog muttered. “I’m not saying yer territory, he invaded my home and destroyed it and everything in it and threatened ye. I will do anything to protect my family. We’re not married, but ye already are my family. That’s just the way it works with us.” Marianne smiled as his voice calmed, and he went from rough to a more tender whispering. “The thought of him having his hands on you, touching you, even looking at you.” Bog’s voice rumbled back into a growl. “I will not allow it. He’s a monster.” Bog’s grip tightened momentarily. Marianne got the sense that it was involuntary as it relaxed. “I’m sorry. It worries me when ye are not with me.”

“I can take care of myself.” Marianne grinned. “You know I can. I couldn’t then, because of Dawn.”

“Ye’ll have to show me.” Bog nodded slowly. “It’s time for that show you keep on bring up. Show me what ye can do, Tough Girl.”

“Next time we’re at my house,” Marianne promised. “It’s safer to do it there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this one, just hope you enjoyed reading it!


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog has nightmares and Dawn won't let Marianne sleep.

Bog tossed and turned amid another nightmare. It was the second one he had that evening. The dreams seemed to be getting worse, not better, and they were the same dreams. There he was, trapped in a cold dark room, bound in silver coils with a silver bladed knife embedded in his chest. He could hear Roland mocking him. Only in his dreams, Bog wasn’t taunting him back. He was silent and filled with fear about his predicament. He couldn’t move his mouth, and his body was paralyzed. He could only watch as he was tormented.

Then he awoke, bolting upright and almost crashing into a wall. He was in one of the smaller rooms in the Tavern. Gasping for breath, Bog leaned against the wall and adjusted to his surroundings. It was ok. Roland was not in the room with him, and he was not locked in a cell. There were no ropes, and he wasn’t being stabbed. Bog’s hand traveled up to the knife wounds to make sure of that. They returned damp with smudges of blood. Somehow he had reopened the wounds. Bog grumbled and stumbled to the bathroom in his boxers, glad he hadn’t bothered with sleeping in a shirt. The wounds were bothering him, and cloth irritated them. 

Bog grabbed a towel, wet it, and dabbed at the wounds. There were just a few spots that were bleeding. It was still tender and red, but healing. He just had to avoid stressing the area. Bog took a moment to stare into the mirror. Dark circles ringed his eyes, and they were beginning to look bloodshot and strained. He would need to shave in the morning. Bog ran his fingers over his chin and cheek. He was scruffier looking than he usually allowed himself to be.

Bog dabbed a little bit of antibiotic on his shoulder, then pondered, trying to get back to sleep. It was 3 am, and he didn’t need to be up for at least 3 more hours. He stared at his bed then decided against it. He needed to get his mind off of the nightmare and do something else for a few minutes. Bog retrieved his laptop and sat down to check his email.

Among the spam and business notes, there was one that Bog needed to deal with. It was from Lucas King’s architecture firm. Bog opened it and looked at the very simple cottage plan inside. He knew there was no way that their home would be built in time for the wedding, but he could get this small, simple house built without Marianne knowing about it. Bog had already planned where it would go, up on the hill behind their home where the gazebo and picnic tables were. It would be his big wedding gift for Marianne, a nice place away from everyone with beautiful views all the way around. He planned for a wrap-around porch and would be furnishing it mostly using alchemy.

The plans showed a nice cozy living area with a wood-burning stove and just enough room for two and ONLY two. Maybe three if Bog wasn’t there. They would spend the winter in that lovely little house. It was even better that it only had one bedroom and no added nursery that just spoke of expectations he did not want forced on Marianne. It was perfect, and he knew she would love it, especially after he put the finishing touches on it.

Bog sent the reply out that confirmed the plan. It would begin building at the same time as the house, so Marianne would not suspect a thing. Bog had been careful to make sure that nobody said anything to her about it, and Lucas King knew about it as well. He had offered to help pay for it, and Bog had adamantly turned it down, stressing that it was his gift. That was before he knew that Lucas was likely going to be spending millions on the main house. That man had a considerable amount of available money, and at this point, it was overwhelming just thinking about it.

It was too generous, and Bog did not know how to respond or decline it. He wanted to call his future father-in-law and stress to him that he couldn’t accept it but had a feeling that he was going to lose this battle. Bog was just going to have to deal with it. The Lairds were well off and careful with their finances, but a sense of humility in showing it off ran strongly through their family. They lived within their means and maybe a bit below it. His father had been a man who always told him that while they owned Blackwood and pretty much ruled it, they were equal with everyone in the community, and they should hold back their fortune for times when things were lean so everyone could be taken care of. That was their number one goal. Take care of the community. They led by example.

Bog closed his laptop and set it aside, still troubled over the financial side of things. He should probably have a conversation with Marianne about it and her expectations. At least he was no longer dwelling on the nightmare. Finances were so much less horrific.

He was almost back to sleep when a thought came to him out of nowhere. He had forgotten something incredibly important. He had NEVER given Marianne an actual engagement ring!

-=-=-=-=- 

Marianne grumbled as her sister jumped into her bed and almost bounced on top of her. “Hey, it’s six! You need to get up and get ready to go, Marianne!” Marianne grumbled a muffled response into her pillow that included a few choice swear words. How could Dawn be so perky this early in the morning? “We need to beat rush hour!” A pillow smacked Marianne in the back of the head, and there was more bouncing on the mattress.

“Daaaawn, please. We’ve been making this drive every day. I know Bog told me that he had things to do until the afternoon.” Marianne rolled her head to one side, eyes still closed as she grumbled at her ever-cheerful sister.

“Yes, but Sunny wants to go hiking with friends up to that little pond to go swimming today!” Dawn fell on her sister and leaned her cheek against Marianne’s. “I have the cutest swimming suit, and there’s this cute boy that Sunny said was coming.”

“Dawn.” Marianne groaned and rolled over, grabbing her sister in a fierce hug. “Why are you making Sunny tell you about cute boys?”

“He’s helping me find the perfect boyfriend.” Dawn smiled dreamily. Marianne groaned again. “What?”

Marianne ran her fingers through her sister’s thick hair and stared her in the eyes, suddenly a lot more awake. “Dawn.” She began gently. “What about Sunny?”

“What about Sunny? He’s my best friend.” Dawn grinned even wider, her eyes squinting. Marianne stared at her sister and wondered why it was that she could not see just how much Sunny pretty much worshiped the ground she walked on.

“You know, sometimes best friends make good boyfriends.” Marianne idly suggested.

“Oh no. That would ruin us being best friends!” Dawn giggled and slid off Marianne’s bed. “Don’t you know that?” She then bounced out of the room singing. Marianne groaned and flopped back down in bed. She pulled a pillow over her head to block out Dawn’s cheerful singing coming from their shared bathroom.

-=-=-=-=- 

Bog walked around the charred remains of his home. Cleanup crews were going to begin work that day, demolishing the few standing beams and clearing out the charred rock walls that still stood. Nothing had survived. Nothing in the top three floors of the house. The basement was another matter. The rock slab floor was burned, and it might be salvageable. It had held as far as Bog could see. The door was caved in, and the staircase had burned, but the basement had been made to serve as a shelter in case of fire, and most of it was taken up by the panic room. Everything inside was safe, and as soon as it was excavated, Bog would have someone guarding his home site at all times. The new house would be built over it, and Bog intended to have the foundation reinforced, but he also had to protect what was inside.

Satisfied that nothing had been touched overnight, Bog headed back to the Tavern to help with the morning crowd. It was going to be another long day, and he knew he had several months of them before he took a very long and needed vacation with Marianne. Today he had to go and taste wines with Marianne at Sugar’s. Tomorrow he knew Marianne would be going dress shopping with her sister and a few friends. He was glad he was being spared that decision-making process. Marianne had asked him what he liked, and he had commented that if it was on her, he would like it. It just needed to not be black. He even had a short conversation with Dawn to make sure that she helped Marianne make a decision. Dawn had far better fashion sense than Marianne did.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog was startled when he walked into the tavern and saw an exhausted-looking Marianne sitting at the bar. She waved at him and yawned a good morning. “Uh, what are ye doing here? Ye didn’t have to come up until later.” Bog sat down next to her and gave her a quick hug. She looked like she was about to fall off the barstool as she leaned onto him when he was trying to sit back. She gripped his shirt and snuggled up to his shoulder with a smile. 

“You’re comfortable and warm, and you smell like a barbecue.” Marianne mumbled.

“Uh, do ye need a little more sleep?” Bog could not move and was suddenly annoyed that he smelled like a burnt house. He looked around, worried about how Marianne had even gotten here in the state she was in.

“Good morning, Boggy! I got to drive!” Dawn bounced out of the kitchen with a picnic basket and Sunny in tow. Bog stared at her for a moment. He didn’t want to imagine what that trip was like. “I didn’t get stopped once!” Bog grimaced as Dawn bounced past him and out the front door. 

“Bye, Bog!” Sunny waved in passing as he ran after her with a huge smile on his face.

“Don’t let her drive!” Bog yelled after his brother.

Bog sat for another couple of minutes, glancing around and noticing more people were coming in. It was about to get busy, and he needed to help his mother. “I’m going to carry ye up to my room, Marianne. Ye can get a little more sleep up there where it’s quiet.” Bog carefully got to his feet and gathered Marianne in his arms. She snuggled closer and didn’t seem to even register that she was being carried. She was already asleep again. Bog walked by his mother and made a face at her as she opened her mouth to say something. He shook his head and mouthed no.

It only took a few minutes for Bog to carry Marianne up to his room and get her settled into bed. She rolled over and snuggled into his pillow with a smile. “Smells like Bog.” She mumbled. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and gave her a little kiss on the forehead before leaving. She would be safe up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn shouldn't drive. :D


	5. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog's worries are dominating his life and preparations for the wedding continue with a trip to Sugar's distillery.

The morning was busy with Bog handling orders in Sunny’s place. He could have called in someone else to pick up the slack, but he needed to be there anyway, and nobody was available. Technically, Bog didn’t have to do anything since he was the owner along with his mother, but he was very hands-on and enjoyed talking to the customers and hearing where they were from and what they planned to do in Blackwood. He often had suggestions and would see them again on another day.

Today was so busy that he was working well past noon when he realized that it was almost time to meet Sugar. He let his mom know he was going and rushed upstairs to retrieve Marianne. When he got to his room, he found it empty. He did a quick check to make sure she wasn’t in the bathroom or hiding somewhere, then panic set in. Where had she gone? Bog ran downstairs so frantically he almost fell down the last set of stairs. A quick look around the dining room, then the private rooms, kitchen, public bathrooms, and he didn’t find her anywhere. He asked the kitchen staff if they had seen her without any luck, then he bolted to the back door to see if he could at least smell her.

The moment he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Marianne, who had just been reaching for the handle. The look on his face must have been one of sheer terror because Marianne immediately lifted a hand to touch his face, worry spreading across hers. “Bog? Are you okay?”

Bog inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, steadying his breathing and working on regaining control. “I didn’t know where ye were,” he explained gently, stepping outside and embracing Marianne tightly. He just held her for a moment while she let him with a confused look on her face.

“Bog.” Marianne slowly squirmed out of his hug. “It’s daytime. I just took a little walk to get some fresh air. You were busy. Stop worrying about me.”

“I can’t help it.” Bog shamefully stared at his feet. He knew he was going overboard, but those brief moments he didn’t know where Marianne was had brought a hundred different and awful scenarios to mind. “I love ye. I’m tryin’ not to be controlling about this.”

“I know you aren’t.” She glanced around, “Don’t we have somewhere to be?”

“Sugar’s.” Bog groaned and slumped forward on top of Marianne. “Yer turn to rescue me, princess. Please.”

Marianne laughed and tapped Bog’s nose. “Knock it off, Bog. She can’t be that bad. I’ll be doing all the talking and drinking anyway, right?”

“That worries me the most.” Bog grumbled, taking Marianne’s hand. “When we’re done, we need to do one more thing before ye go.”

* 

“We’re just here to taste a few wines for our wedding.” Bog gave Sugar a warning glare. “No idle chitchat.”

Sugar beamed at Marianne, who was politely trying not to stare at the short petite woman. Sugar was tiny. She looked to only be four feet tall. Marianne couldn’t understand why Bog didn’t want anything to do with her. She seemed perfectly polite as she led them to the tasting area. There were half a dozen opened bottles of wine already on the counter, along with a fresh loaf of french bread. A dozen empty glasses sat next to the bottles.

“I picked out the best we have to offer because nothing but the best will do for my dear sweet Boggy.” Sugar took her place on one side of the table while Bog and Marianne went to the other. Bog shot her a dirty look as he sat down. He kept his eyes glued on her with a scowl fixed on his face. She deliberately scooted a glass in front of Bog before giving one to Marianne. Bog shot her an even nastier look.

“Sugar.” Bog growled, placing a finger on the foot of the glass and pushing it back toward her. “I do not drink.”

“You are such a killjoy. One bad experience, and you completely avoid one of the greatest pleasures in life?” Sugar grinned at Bog. She knew exactly what she was doing. “I made this one just for you!” She pushed the glass of red wine back to Bog.

“This is really good. You should at least try it, Bog.” Marianne smiled and took another sip of hers. “It’s sweet and not too dry. It doesn’t taste like it has a lot of alcohol in it.”

“No.” Bog pushed the glass back without looking at Marianne. He did not trust Sugar at all and kept his eyes locked on her.

Marianne laid a hand on Bog’s arm and held her glass out to him. “Bog. A sip is not going to affect you. It’s really good. I would like you to try it.”

Sugar leaned her elbows on the table and just stared at Bog with a smile on her face. Bog did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him drink anything she offered him, but Marianne won.

“Fer ye, Marianne.” He took the glass, still staring at Sugar, and slowly lifted it to his lips. He sipped, made a face, then stared into the glass. “This is grape juice.” He glared at Sugar. Her face exploded into laughter.

“Oh, you should have seen your face!” She pointed at him as if it was the most hysterical thing she had ever seen. Bog was not amused. Marianne looked from Bog to Sugar, the back to Bog. Bog looked like he was one breath away from leaping over the table and eating Sugar.

“Bog.” Marianne put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I can do this by myself if you would like to wait outside.”

“No.” Bog snapped, his eyes still focused on Sugar. “I need to be here.”

“Why?” Marianne just could not figure out what Bog’s problem was with the sweet little lady. She honestly did not seem that bad.

“Oh, he’s afraid I’m going to embarrass him.” Sugar leaned over the table and whispered to Marianne while smiling at Bog.

Bog’s face turned crimson with rage, then he glanced at Marianne and saw her concerned look. “Sugar. Please. Be nice fer once in yer life.” He tempered his words.

“Why stop now!” Then Sugar began whispering while Bog’s face paled in horror. She was doing a lousy job of whispering, and he could hear every single word. She was doing this on purpose.

“So when Bog was seventeen, he had this girl he had a crush on, and he didn’t know how to talk to her, so I suggested that he have a little drink to loosen himself up.” Sugar began.

“Now wait. Bog was seventeen. You shouldn’t have given him a drink.” Marianne frowned.

“Tell me about it. That’s what he said when he had me arrested and locked away for a year.” Sugar laughed and rolled her eyes then continued. “He was 17 and running Blackwood. He was a big boy and being a Lycean, he was fine.”

“Stoooooop.” Bog slammed his fists on the table and continued glaring at Sugar.

“Well, he had a little too much, and he tried to kiss this poor unsuspecting girl. He ripped her shirt and groped her.” Sugar finished quickly.

“Sugar!” Bog threw his head back and yelled. Then he hunched forward and buried his head in his hands, swearing profusely. That was the most embarrassing thing he had ever done in his life, and he had forbidden anyone who had seen it from ever mentioning it. This had been his greatest fear, that Sugar would tell Marianne what had happened and she might look at him differently. He couldn’t bear the thought of her thinking of him as anything less than a respectful gentleman. That event led to him having a permanent questioning about what do do with his hands every time he touched Marianne.

“Bog?” Marianne wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder, whispering gently. “You were seventeen. It was a dumb mistake while you were drunk. It wasn’t your fault.” Then she looked at the still smiling sugar. “You’re so mean. Why did you have to do that to him?”

“One year in prison for giving someone a drink who asked for it?” Sugar pointed out with a malicious smile. “You can’t tell me it wasn’t worth this moment.” Then she laughed and poured an actual wine into a glass and put it in front of Marianne. “If you would like to go, I can recommend just having a very nice tasting selection set up at the reception. Just tell me what you’re serving and how many guests you’re having.” Her casualness with what she had just done was shocking. Marianne stared at her for a moment.

“I think that would be best.” Marianne tugged on Bog’s arm. “Bog. Let’s go.”

Bog cast one final glare at Sugar, who had the most innocent smile plastered on her face. “Seriously, Sugar?” He muttered.

“Bye now!” Sugar waved gleefully as Marianne attempted to herd Bog out the door.

*

Marianne kept her hands wrapped around Bog’s arm, walking him away from Sugar’s. He had a look of absolute shock and horror on his face. The redness in his face hadn’t lightened, and the tips of his ears were even red. He shuffled as he walked. The further they walked away, the more sad Marianne felt for him. She knew he was sensitive, but this was surprising. 

“Bog?” Marianne stopped walking and stepped in front of him so that she was looking up into his face. He closed his eyes and just stood there, frozen. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, and she kissed him. “Hey, Bog. Come out. Sugar’s not here.” Bog gave a sigh that seemed to involve his entire body.

“I am so sorry about that.” He mumbled. “Can ye forgive me and never mention it?”

“Apologize for what?” Marianne hugged him. “We all make mistakes.”

“That was not a mistake, not for the girl. She honestly thought,” Bog swallowed hard. “She thought I was trying to force myself onto her. She never forgave me for it, and it wasn’t even what I was trying to do. I just wanted to talk to her.”

Marianne hugged Bog tightly. “Bog, I don’t need to forgive you for anything. I love you, and I know you’re not that type of man. Now, you mentioned we had something else to do?”

“Yes.” Bog was still shaken, but it was sinking in that Marianne was not angry with him, and nothing had changed. Now he was just mad at Sugar. He had half a mind to have her kicked out of Blackwood, but his reasons were personal, and he knew he couldn’t do it when she didn’t pose a real danger to the community. Just him. Bog took Marianne’s left hand, and he smiled weakly. “I wanted to get ye a ring or make ye one. I didn’t do this properly.”

“Well, we didn’t exactly plan for it.” Marianne grimaced. “It’s okay. What did you have in mind?”

“What would ye like?” He began walking, wanting to put as much distance between him and Sugar as he could.

Marianne hmmd thoughtfully. She didn’t care for diamonds or gold or jewelry any more than Bog did, but this was important, and it was personal. She smiled as the perfect request came to mind. She lifted her pendant and smiled at Bog. “Something like this. Something that you can make.”

“Are ye going to make me one too?” Marianne was a little caught off guard by the request. She wasn’t good with detailed creation equations.

“Are you going to teach me how?”

“I can try.” Bog smiled, more than happy to fulfill the request. “Just don’t blow off any of my fingers. They don’t grow back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I like the Sugar Plum Fairy. :D :D   
Every time I've written her, she's done something that Bog honestly didn't deserve!   
Have a good evening! Comments are awesome!


	6. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog makes his official proposal to Marianne. Sunny and Dawn invite Bog and Marianne along for a little bit of fun in the forest.

The afternoon hours were spent outside the tavern at one of the picnic tables. Bog quickly crafted a simple golden orange band that matched Marianne's pendant. He taught her the equation, reminding her that it might not turn out precisely the same. While Marianne struggled with getting it just right, Bog worked on the actual wedding ring, which would be decorated with amber stones imbued with the same healing energy that the pendant had. Marianne was getting frustrated by the time Bog finished. He pocketed the band and the ring and helped her work out what the problem was. She was able to get a perfect sphere, but ring shapes were much harder for her to perfect. The ring was chunky and not smooth in the middle. It was also a bright fiery red instead of the softer copper color that Bog had created.

Bog had her repeat the equation and found her error. She was mispronouncing a few words. She tried again and got something much closer to what she wanted. It was still bright red with a fiery finish, but now it was a proper size for a man's ring and smooth on the inside. 

"Can you finish it, so it matches the ones you made for me?" Marianne dropped the ring into Bog's hand. 'I did most of the work, but I can't get the colors right."

"I can." It only took a moment. He made sure to keep the same pattern but lightened the color to the same color as Marianne's necklace, then he handed it back to her so she could inspect it.

"Perfect." Marianne grinned, comparing it to the pendant. She looked up to hand Bog the ring back to find him kneeling on one knee in front of her in the grass. She almost dropped the band.

"Marianne King." Bog began seriously holding his hand out to her.

"Bog." Marianne's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Uh, you don't have to do that." She glanced around, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes. I do." Bog smiled and looked up at her. "Will ye do me the honor of being my wife?" He held out his other hand with the rings held out to her. Marianne suddenly felt dizzy at the gesture and the sight of the rings. This was real. She was really heading toward marriage for the THIRD time in less than a year. Then she tipped over sideways and fell off the bench into the grass. Bog was startled for a moment, unsure of what just happened, then Marianne mumbled something and pushed herself up.

"Ye fainted?" Bog was suddenly leaning over her holding her head. "Did ye hit yer head or anything?" He was quickly scanning her overlooking for any injuries.

"Ugh, I'm fine." Marianne pushed his hands away and sat up apologetically. "I ruined it, didn't I?"

"No way." Bog sat on the grass next to her and held the rings out in his hand so she could see them.

"I don't know what happened. I felt dizzy then momentarily blacked out. I've never done that before." Marianne picked up the ring and the band and looked at them with a smile. They were beautiful works of art that matched her pendant down to the tiny blades of grass detailing the bands and the stones on the wedding ring. 

"Sorry." Bog grinned sheepishly, still awaiting her answer as though it was going to change.

It took Marianne a moment to realize she hadn't replied. Bog was just looking at her patiently, waiting for an answer, and beginning to wonder if he needed to ask again.

"Yes!" Marianne threw herself into Bog's arms to make up for it. She leaned back and held out her left hand while returning the rings. Bog slipped the engagement band on her finger and made sure it fit properly. He had to make a tiny adjustment, but it only took a few words. Then he held out his hand. Marianne's face went blank. She had dropped his ring when she fell off the bench. She turned and quickly looked in the grass behind her while Bog waited. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly at Bog when she found it and brushed it off. She took his hand and tried to get the ring on his ring finger only to find it was too small. Bog chuckled and touched the ring, resizing it perfectly by reducing the middle. Marianne slipped it on and then leaned forward to kiss him.

"Uh, did you think I was going to say no?" she teased when she leaned back.

"I… wasn't sure." Bog glanced aside, then looked back at her with a smile. "But, I hoped it was still yes."

"Bog." Marianne rolled her eyes at him. "I am not going to change my mind!"

"But you can." Bog stated softly, still smiling. He was running his fingers over his band in thought. "Ye are free to do as ye want to at any time, Love." 

"Please stop telling me that." Marianne gave him a hurt look. "I'm not going to change my mind." She pushed herself up in the grass just enough to turn and sit in front of Bog with her back to him. She leaned back into his arms and repeated. "You're stuck with me."

"And what an adventure that will be." Bog wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

*

Bog and Marianne lingered out the tavern by the benches for an hour longer talking and just enjoying each other's company. People walked by, giving them funny looks on occasion, but neither one cared. They were enjoying their time together doing nothing in particular. That was where Sunny and Dawn found them.

"Bog!" Sunny whispered as he and Dawn approached. He was dressed in shorts and carrying a towel over his shoulders.

"What do ye want, Sunny?" Bog grumbled, reluctant to move.

"Dawn wanted to know if it was ok to spend the night. The others wanted to go on a run this evening and thought she might enjoy it." Sunny began nervously. "You know how those go."

Bog turned to slowly face his brother. "A run?"

"What's a run?" Marianne turned curiously.

"Stretching our legs. All four of them." Bog whispered. He knew what Sunny was asking. There was no way Sunny would be able to keep up with his Lycean friends, but Bog could.

"I volunteered to watch the fire until everyone got back." Sunny added.

"Ok, what exactly does this involve?" Marianne was full of questions.

"It's a party. Just a run through the dark side of the forest where nobody can see them, then they hang out at the bonfire until well past midnight." Bog explained in more detail once he made sure nobody was close enough to hear him. "The problem with it is that Dawn doesn't know the area and could get hurt."

Sunny nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah, one of the guys asked if you would do the run with them just in case. They don't want Dawn to get hurt, so you'd be the best one to lead. That and if you're in the lead, nobody is going to lose you."

"Sunny." Bog groaned. "I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I need my sleep. I don't need to be leading a rowdy bunch of teenagers through the forest late into the night."

"Just the run. You don't have to stay with us for the bonfire." Sunny glanced at Dawn, who was standing nearby, waiting for an answer. She was rocking back and forth toe to heel, chewing on her lower lip in anticipation.

"We could spend the night in the tavern," Marianne suggested with a smile. "We can drive back in the morning. Maybe Dawn should get to enjoy being who she is for once in her life. Isn't that the purpose of your forest, Bog?"

Bog cringed at Marianne's point. "I guess, but I can't leave either of ye alone."

"I'm a hundred percent sure I won't run very fast on four legs." Marianne giggled.

"No, but I'm big enough I can carry ye without a problem." Bog grumbled.

"Carry me? You remember what happened last time you did that."

"Yeah, and ye better not do that again." He ran his fingers up under both of her arms tickling her wildly. Marianne squealed and tried to get away only to end up face-first in the grass with Bog sitting over her tickling her mercilessly. He let her up after a few seconds, but she was already breathless from uncontrollable laughing. "No ticklin' me." He added with a satisfied smirk rising to his feet. He offered Marianne a hand up. She playfully slapped his hand away and got up on her own.

"Ok, I promise I won't tickle you when it might get me killed." Marianne grinned, wiping bits of grass off her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yawn* Nothing to say. Have a good day! Comments are lovely as usual.


	7. The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog takes Marianne for a wild ride and Dawn gets to embrace her wild side!

Dawn was excited. That was saying something for a girl who was always in motion and happy about something. This was the first time she had ever been around her own kind and was able to be herself. A dozen teenagers stood by the bonfire, and they welcomed her happily among them, both boys and girls. The number was evenly split down the middle. She had spent a lot of time with them over the last year after Sunny introduced them. Still, it wasn’t until the town hall meeting that they learned that she was actually one of them, and on top of that, something special. The best part about it was that Dawn didn’t act like she was anything special. She just wanted to be part of the group, and most importantly, she wanted to be around Sunny.

It didn’t bother Dawn at all that Sunny wasn’t going to be able to run with them. He had mentioned that he did get to go on these runs with Bog, but that Bog carried him, and he’d gotten wiped off several times and broken his arm once. Tonight was about learning what it was like to be a Lycean, and she was going to learn from her future brother-in-law. Dawn adored Bog, like the big brother she had never had but occasionally wished for. She had since they met. It was Dawn who had seen through him before Marianne had, most likely because they were both Lyceans and held a shared level of knowledge in general. She hoped that at some point, he would explain the strange things that she would notice and pick up on in Blackwood that evaded her in Rock Castle.

The world seemed to open up for her the more time she spent with Sunny and his friends. She enjoyed flirting with the ruggedly handsome older boys and the more wirery boys her own age, but she always came back to Sunny. The flirting was fun, but she honestly didn’t know what to do beyond it. Confusion would set in after a while, and she would wander back to Sunny to talk or play games. Sunny was her best friend and the best part of Blackwood. He was what continually drew her back.

“Okay, kids, I know ye invited me to make sure nobody breaks their necks, and if they do, maybe I can put ye back together again.” Bog stood in front of the bonfire and began talking.

“Bog’s a good healer.” Sunny leaned over to Dawn and whispered. “I’m not bad, but I need more practice.”

“Ye will run in pairs as we normally do. Keep an eye on yer partner. If someone goes down, the run ends immediately, so do NOT go down.” Bog continued walking around the fire and talking. “If anyone goes down, ye need to howl or roar for me to hear ye. I can’t heal ye if I’m not there. We should be out for about twenty-five to thirty minutes. Stay with yer partner. If ye get lost, stay where ye are and call out. We will find ye.” Bog paused, eyeing a couple of teens who were snuggling up against each other. “And if yer not here when I get back, I will find ye so don’t go wandering off to some dark place where ye’ll be embarrassed, and I’ll have to see X rated content.” There was a lot of giggling at that, including Marianne, who was leaning against a nearby tree watching. Bog made a face. “Nobody wants that.”

*

“X rated content?” Marianne grinned at Bog as he walked up to her after the talk. 

“Can ye think of a nicer way to put it?” Bog snorted, removing his necklaces and carefully placing them on a broken limb. He knelt and picked up a set of leather pieces sitting on the ground next to the tree. “I’m not interested in seeing it.”

“You’re a regular prude.” Marianne giggled. “What are you going to be like on our wedding night?”

“What I want to see and do in public has nothing to do with what goes on behind closed doors.” Bog smiled at Marianne, then called out for Sunny to help him with the harness.

“So, how does the harness work?”

“Like a backpack. I don’t think ye could hold on well with what we’re going to do. Sunny has fallen off before, so be careful of low hanging limbs. I will do my best to choose my route, so that won’t be a possibility, but it happens, and it’s been a while since I’ve done this.” Bog handed the harness to Sunny and immediately shifted into a Bog sized wolf, which wasn’t as big as the first time Marianne had seen him do it.

“So, you can change your size?” Marianne watched him curiously as he sat and looked up at her. Like this, he was a huge wolf, but he looked up at her, not down.

“Yes. This is just normal me as a normal wolf. I thought ye would like to see what I can do.” Bog stood up and really stood up into his more hybrid form, which did tower over Marianne. The change was effortless and smooth. He was more bipedal in this form with fingers instead of wolf paws. “This is best for fighting, but I don’t have a lot of practice. This is not for running.” He leaned forward, maintained the height, and took on the shape of the massive wolf that Marianne remembered. His head was above hers, and he was bigger than a horse. 

As a wolf, Bog was still slender with his shoulders, making up the widest part of his body. Thick solid black fur covered his entire body, and his legs were deceptively slim, ending in massive paws. His eyes were the same brilliant blue, staring out at her from a face that was similar to his own, but far more intimidating to look at.

“Turn around.” Marianne grinned.

“What?” Bog turned to the side. “Why?”

“Honestly, it’s just amazing. I’ve only seen pictures of werewolves and not one right in front of me.” Marianne replied matter-of-factly as Bog turned all the way around and then faced Marianne again. “Tail and everything.” She grinned.

“I can do it too!!” Dawn called out, bouncing up next to Bog and slamming her shoulder into him. She was much smaller as a fox than Bog. Her head came up to the base of his neck, tall enough that she could look Marianne in the eye. Dawn twisted her head and nipped Bog on the neck.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Bog snorted and sidestepped, throwing a paw out at Dawn to push her away. “No, nipping.”

“Ahh, but that’s fun.” Dawn giggled and grinned at her sister, who was staring at her.

“Wow, I’ve never seen you this big.” Marianne reached out and ran her hand down Dawn’s now golden furred cheek.

“Watch her. She has sharp teeth.” Bog grumbled, laying down next to Dawn. “Sunny?”

“Oh. Right!” Sunny managed to drag his gaze off of Dawn and started strapping the harness onto Bog, beginning at the neck. It wasn’t like any harness Marianne had ever seen. It latched around Bog in three places, his neck, behind his front legs, and over his stomach. There was a lightly padded centerpiece that ran the length of his back and then straps at the front, she assumed for her hands, and what looked like horse stirrups for her feet on the back. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Dawn bounced around Bog, distracting Sunny. Then she pounced on Bog’s tail. Bog rolled his eyes.

“Dawn! Behave yerself!” Bog twitched his tail out of Dawn’s mouth and muttered to Marianne, “When yer young, ye tend to go after anything that moves and the nipping.” He rolled his eyes again. “Nipping is annoying and happens all the time. That’s why I don’t like running unless I am the leader. Nobody nips the-” Bog cut off in a yelp. Dawn had dropped to the ground next to him, rolled over, and nipped his shoulder sharply. Bog threw out a paw and pinned her to the ground. “Nobody nips the leader, Dawn!” He growled at her threateningly. She laughed and squirmed out from under his paw.

“Dawn, get away from my Bog!” Marianne was giggling over the scene.

Bog swung his head up at Marianne and gave her a wolfish smile. “Yer Bog?”

“All mine, right?” Marianne stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his head, sinking into his cool fur. “You smell like a dog.”

“Well,” Bog rumbled.

“Okay, stand up, and I can get the last straps, Bog.” Sunny grinned at the two while Dawn hopped up onto Bog’s back and stood on his shoulders. Bog rose quickly, trying to throw the smaller fox off of him, but she stayed firm. 

“Ye have four feet, Dawn, get off. I’m only carrying yer sister.” Bog shook his shoulders, trying to dismount her. She danced around from his shoulders, across his back to his hips, then back again.

“Dawn! Get off!” Marianne gave her a fake frown. Dawn jumped off and ran up to Marianne, butting her in the chest with her head. “Wow, you are way too excited!” Marianne laughed as she was almost knocked off her feet.

“Okay, it’s ready, Marianne. I’ll need to adjust the straps for you. You’re a bit taller than me.” Sunny stepped back and motioned for Marianne to step into the harness. Bog laid down again, so it would be easier for her. 

Marianne found the harness easy to figure out. The positioning was similar to how a jockey would sit on a racehorse, but with her legs back further so she would be leaning forward over Bog’s shoulders. She realized that the way it was set up was so she could go all the way down on his back if she needed to. “Ready.” Marianne looked down at Bog, then at the ground. It was much further away than she imagined. Bog stood slowly and began walking around the clearing. Marianne noticed that the teenagers had already paired up and were sitting and waiting for her and Bog. Half of them were wolves of varying colors. Most of them were of average wolf size. There were a couple who were twice as big, almost as big as Dawn. Both of them were standing by Dawn along with what looked like a larger than average snow leopard. There was a mountain lion, a stag, two deer and a coyote out of the remaining Lyceans.

Bog picked up his speed and broke into a lope. Marianne tried to concentrate on the way he moved. This was smooth, and the turns were easy. “Hold on.” Bog didn’t glance back as he moved faster. He twitched his ears back. “If yer going to fall, yer going to do it now!” The massive wolf lowered his head and left the camp area in a burst of speed that made Marianne immediately press her body to his back and squeeze her eyes shut. Riding a wolf was very different from riding a horse, especially when she had no idea where he was going. He made massive strides, and she could hear the others running behind him, laughing and cheering as they tried to catch up.

It took Marianne a few minutes to open her eyes so she could kind of see where they were going. Bog’s run was calculated, and he never slowed. He weaved, circled massive trees, leaped over a low rock wall, then began going through a stand of trees that were so close together Marianne had to pull her knees up to make sure she wasn’t hit by any of the trunks. There seemed to be plenty of room, but when they were closing in on her she couldn’t help but feel something was going to knock her off.

Bog took a moment to catch his breath and pant once they reached the top of a small hill. He glanced back at the closest followers, who were surprisingly trying to keep up with Dawn. Dawn bounced around in circles around them as they ran, speaking encouragingly. “The point of the leader is to not be caught.” Bog chuckled to Marianne. “They don’t really try that hard after the first few minutes. It’s also about bonding with your friends and family. Are you okay up there?”

“I think I’ll be okay when we get back.” Marianne smiled, still trying to gather her thoughts. She was shaking from the experience, not from fear, just adrenaline. It was a little unnerving knowing there was a pack of Lyceans chasing them even if they didn’t mean them any harm.

“That’s where we’re going now.” Bog waited a few moments longer when Dawn and her friends were close enough to see them, then he started down the hill and splashed down a creek. He wasn’t running as fast now so that Marianne could look back on occasion without fear of being brushed off by a low hanging limb. Bog paused to take a drink, then froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes, which I wont get to do in Blackwood Confidential. These scenes are why I decided to finish the second story and not abandon it in favor of the other. It's okay for both to exist. This one contains a lot of Black Rose Universe Lore that I wanted to present.
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The run comes to an end, leaving with it the knowledge that Roland is still lurking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! https://shivae.tumblr.com/ Where I chatter a bit about upcoming fic plans and am currently in the beginning of my first novel's Kickstarter. :D

The faint scent made Bog’s fur rise along his shoulders and neck. He growled and lifted his muzzle, inhaling deeply through his nose. It was there in the air. Faint and foul enough to make his lips curl up in a snarl.

“Bog? What’s going on.” Marianne glanced around warily. She didn’t see anything. Just trees and darkness. Bog stood still for a couple of minutes, just listening and smelling the air. In this form, he could see and smell better than a wolf. Nothing could evade his senses. The scent went away as suddenly as it appeared, but now Bog was on alert. The run had been fun, but now he was on guard. He turned and could see most of the young lyceans running closer. He took the time to smell for them, having made sure to catch their scent when he was circling the bonfire before they left. They all seemed to be accounted for.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Bog rumbled calmly. He was anything but calm, but he couldn’t let Marianne see that. He began trotting slowly, still scenting the air and keeping track of the teens that were closest. He was heading back to the camp, but in a way where he could make sure all of the kids were accounted for. The urge to round them all up and end the run was strong, but it made more sense to go on like nothing had happened. His hackles were still raised.

He was sure he had smelled Roland.

*

Sunny was tending to the fire hoping that Dawn would be coming back soon. He was sad he couldn’t go with them, but told himself that it would all be okay. Dawn was having a great time, and that was all he needed to bring a smile to his face. She would probably tell him all about it. Sunny tried to be happy about it, but that was easier when he was around his friends than when he was sitting alone. He poked the bonfire and sighed. He wished that he could change like Bog and Dawn and go running through the forest like a happy little wolf, but he couldn’t. He was stuck on two legs. Two very short legs.

Dawn was so pretty. He stared into the fire wistfully. With her beautiful blond hair, blue eyes, and perky personality. She was everything Sunny ever wanted in a girl. And she was his best friend. That was clearly where he was in her relationship list. He just wanted to see her happy and kept trying to figure out ways to get her to actually see him as something more than a friend, like say a possible boyfriend. Sunny was beginning to envy his brother and his very sudden relationship that came out of nowhere. He had heard that was how lyceans were and had seen it in some of his friends. Well, many of them were already paired up with their life partner. Lyceans seemed to always come in pairs, rarely solo.

Living in a town where half of the citizens had a weird instant soul mate detector was difficult. None of them pointed at Sunny in that group and the other half? He just hadn’t found anyone who compared to Dawn, and now that he had her in his life, he only had eyes for her. Sunny looked up, hearing a rustling in the trees. He knew he had nothing to worry about. It was about time for Bog to return. The rustling continued, and Sunny realized that it wasn’t big enough to be a lycean. He stared back into the fire.

Sunny didn’t see the small white familarsis creeping around the campsite, but that creature had seen something it wanted in the camp and was sneaking around Sunny to get to it. It was a soft-looking white animal with a pointed nose, large black eyes, and massive ears. It looked a lot like a deranged possum. The creature climbed up the tree Bog had left his necklaces on, squeaked happily, then snagged both of them off of the branch. It dropped to the ground and ran into the darkness with its prizes.

*

Bog walked into the camp a moment later, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He crouched for Marianne to slide off. She wobbled, her legs weak after the wild ride, and ready to be back on firm ground. Bog shifted as soon as she stood and steadied Marianne. “Sunny.” Bog nodded to his brother while using his free hand to get the now loose harness off of him. Marianne purposely fell against Bog.

“Ugh, I feel like jelly!”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Bog hugged her tightly and then helped her sit down near the fire. He sat next to her to watch for the rest of the Lyceans. Dawn arrived a few minutes later with her three friends. They shifted as soon as they walked into camp, laughing and asking Dawn if she had a good time. Dawn spoke with them for a few minutes, then immediately ran over Sunny and sat next to him, much to the boy’s delight. The other Lyceans straggled into the camp in pairs, all happy and tired from the run. Bog watched for each one and didn’t relax until the last couple arrived.

Nothing had happened. Everyone was safe. Bog breathed a sigh of relief. He kept his senses on alert while the teenagers socialized. He and Marianne moved off to the edge of the campsite and sat in the grass since they weren’t really part of their group. Marianne nestled into his arms with a smile and soon fell asleep, pinning Bog to where he was sitting. He didn’t mind.

*

The next morning found half of the teenagers asleep around the ashes of the bonfire. Dawn was curled up next to Sunny with her head on his shoulder. Marianne woke slowly to a very loud snoring sound in her ear. It took her a moment to realize she was still in the forest, and her head was resting on Bog’s chest. The poor man had slept sitting mostly upright to avoid making her move. Now his head was back, and he was making the most awful sound. Marianne giggled as his chest rose and fell with the sound. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

For a guy that turned into a giant wolf whenever he wanted to, he wasn’t particularly hairy. She ran a finger lightly over his chin. He had been clean-shaven the prior morning, but now it was stubbly as it would be on any other man. That was also interesting. She wondered why he couldn’t just adjust it without shaving. His spiked up hair hadn’t been cut in a while and was beginning to fall over in waves. That too. Couldn’t he just make it whatever length he wanted?

Bog inhaled, and Marianne grinned mischievously. She quickly pinched his nose shut. Bog’s eyes popped open as he was startled awake with the sense that he couldn’t breathe. He jumped and almost toppled Marianne off of him before he realized what she had done.

“Seriously, Woman.” Bog gave her a mildly annoyed look as he rubbed his nose. He grabbed her before she could respond and squeezed her in a fierce hug. “I want to wake up next to ye, not with ye trying to suffocate me!”

“You were snoring!” Marianne laughed.

“I got a big nose. I’m probably going to snore.” For a moment, Bog looked hurt. “That isn’t going to bother ye, is it?”

“No!” Marianne kissed him on the end of his nose. “It’s not that bad. Dawn tells me I snore sometimes.” Marianne glanced up at the rapidly lightening sky. “What time is it?”

Bog squinted at the sun rising through the trees. “Near 7 most likely. What time is your dress shopping?”

“Afternoon.” Marianne stretched and slowly got to her feet. “Ugh… everything hurts.”

“It’ll go away soon at least.” Bog stood behind her, stretched as well then turned around to look for where he had hung his necklaces. They weren’t where he thought he left them, so he glanced around the campsite. This was where he had left them. Bog started walking around the tree, scanning the ground for them. “Wake yer sister up so we can get to the Tavern for breakfast. Don’t want to send ye off starving.”

Marianne hated to wake them. Dawn looked so adorable, snuggled up to Sunny. He had one arm underneath Dawn curled over her waist, and a huge smile plastered on his face. “Dawn. Hey, Dawn.” Marianne whispered, gently leaning over to touch her sister. “Time to get up.”

“Morning already?” Dawn yawned and glanced up at Marianne. “I had fun last night.” She giggled. “I’m glad you were able to be with me.”

“Me too.” Marianne helped Dawn get up, which also woke Sunny up. He laid there for a moment, just smiling. 

“Marianne, can ye come over and help me for a moment. I can’t find my necklaces.” Bog sounded mildly worried and was on his hands and knees, sifting through the dirt and grass. They weren’t anywhere to be seen. None of the kids would have dared take them. He couldn’t smell that anything had been there. They were just gone.

Marianne joined him, then Dawn and Sunny. They had to give up after a while with no sign of them. Bog was clearly distressed by their loss. He would come up later and look for them again after Marianne and Dawn left.

*

Zelda greeted her sons and the girls enthusiastically as they came through the back door of the Tavern and attempted to get upstairs to get cleaned up. Bog ran interference, stepping between his mother and them while Sunny led them upstairs so they could get cleaned up.

“You slept in the forest?!” Zelda was grinning at Bog in a way that made him uncomfortable. “Was the run good?”

“Yes, we did. Time got away from us, and no, yer not getting any grandchildren anytime soon.” Bog grumbled.

“I am so old.” Zelda moaned, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m not like you and Marianne! I’m not going to live forever!”

“I’m not going to live forever.” Bog sighed at his mother. “Just as long as Marianne does.” Bog smiled, and his mother patted him on the arm.

“Wanna make them breakfast? Slow morning today. I’ll help.” 

“Sure.” Bog nodded. “Thank ye, Mom.” He bent over, kissed her on the top of her head then gave her a quick hug. “I’ll go get washed up first.”

*

Bog was wearing an apron and had omelets ready by the time Sunny, Dawn, and Marianne came back downstairs. They had all showered and changed except for Marianne, who had not brought a change of clothes. Dawn had apparently come more prepared.

“You can cook?” Marianne grinned as Bog set the plates down.

“I can. Fairly well too. I uh, took classes when I was taking business and accounting courses.” Bog untied his apron and tossed it to his mother. He sat down opposite Marianne, next to Sunny, who was seated across from Dawn. Dawn was already digging into her omelet, and Sunny poked at his while staring at her with a huge dumb smile on his face.

“You went to an actual brick and mortar college?” Marianne looked amused.

“Why is that surprising? It’s where ye go to learn things. It was Rock Castle Community College, then I went to a Trade school.” Bog added. “I had to update things around here and really get it going. I take online courses every now and then to keep up. Much easier than driving.” He shoveled a large bite of omelet into his mouth.

Marianne was eating while he had been talking and was enjoying her omelet. Bog hoped he had chosen the right things she would like.

“I went for a few semesters, but I never got a degree or anything.” Marianne stared at her food for a moment. “I couldn’t decide on a major.”

“I did what had to be done,” Bog stated simply. “And it’s turned out well.” 

“It really has.” Marianne nodded, enjoying another bite of her omelet with a smile. Bog had been paying attention. It was loaded with cheese and bacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my human Bogs know how to cook. :D I have no idea why, they just do. :D
> 
> Leaving a comment is nice! Thank you and have a good day!


	9. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn seriously just wants to move to Blackwood and embrace her Lycean side fully. Marianne is off doing typical things to prepare for the wedding, which includes choosing her wedding dress.

“So when you move to Blackwood, I can come up and spend the night lots?” Dawn was wiggling around in her seat while texting Sunny, and it was driving Marianne crazy. She just couldn’t sit still, and it was distracting while she was trying to drive.

“Are you seriously going to go running through the forest every night?” Marianne glanced at her sister. “You still have school.” She added as a reminder. “Remember. HIGH SCHOOL.”

Dawn groaned and threw her head back against the seat dramatically. “There’s no point to high school! I’m a wild creature! I need to run wild and free!” She waved her hands in the air.

“You know Dad won’t let that happen.”

“Does he have to know? Can’t you and Bog convince him?”

“Were you paying attention at all at breakfast? Even Bog went to school, and I’m sure Sunny goes too.”

“Eeeee!” Dawn stamped her feet on the floorboard. “I know! I can go to school in Blackwood with Sunny!”

“Dad. Will. Kill. You.” Marianne stressed with a moan. “And me too if I encouraged it and probably Bog and Sunny.”

“I don’t want to go to schooool.” Dawn slumped down into her seat and made an exaggerated sobbing sound. She then perked up and looked at Marianne. “Do you think that will work?”

“Uh. No. Don’t even try it.” Marianne reached over and ruffled her little sister’s hair. Dawn giggled in response and went back to her phone. “Pretty sure it starts in two weeks. You should tell Sunny.”

“Good idea. He might have some suggestions for getting me into Blackwood.”

Marianne groaned again. “You drive me crazy!” As much as she loved her sister, she was looking forward to just her and Bog and not her, Bog, Sunny, and Dawn. After 18 years of Dawn, she needed a break.

*

The bridal shop Marianne had chosen was a different one than the one she used to purchase the first dress, for obvious reasons. She did not want to explain what had happened to the first dress and was avoiding an awkward conversation.

Marianne had let Dawn invite a few of her friends for opinions. Marianne didn’t have a lot of friends she could choose from to ask, and she didn’t know them that well anyway. She was surrounded by teenagers. Again. The girls were quick to offer helpful comments. They complimented Marianne on every dress she tried on while also suggesting others. The boutique owners were present to give her anything she wanted because they would not let Marianne King walk out without one of their top of the line gowns.

Several days before, Marianne had called with Dawn’s input about what she wanted. Something for a Fall wedding. It was okay if it wasn’t white. Color was okay, but it needed to be a more traditional style that didn’t go overboard. Black was a no. An assortment of beautiful wedding dresses had been waiting for them when they arrived, and it was taking a long time to try them all on.

Marianne was the type of girl that generally just saw what she wanted and didn’t look any further. Dawn wouldn’t let her do that with a wedding dress. She actually had to try them all on. 

Marianne loved the way she looked in most of them and thought Bog would like them to, and at the fifth dress, she made her choice, but Dawn persisted in making her try on the entire dozen dress assortment.

Two hours later and Marianne was relieved to be on her last dress. She told Dawn she still wanted her fifth dress, and Dawn walked off with one of the owners to pay for the dress and do the alterations that Marianne specified. Marianne was left to remove the last dress in the dressing room while the owner stood outside. 

She had been in the dressing room all day. It was a large room with a mirror and a closet that held the dresses she had tried on. There was a door at both ends. Marianne was just unzipping the back of her dress when she felt unseen hands grasp her wrists and a chilling cold sensation of fear passing through her body. The zipper on the back of her dress slid down, and she felt a warm hand caressing her back.

“You look lovely in that wedding dress, buttercup.” Marianne opened her mouth, but couldn’t speak. She could barely move. She was frozen in spot by whoever was holding her. Roland stepped into view and stood in front of her placing his hands on her hips, then ran them up to her waist slowly, pressing in with his fingertips. “Lovely.”

*

Bog dropped the glass he had just been wiping, and it shattered at his feet. A shocking sense of fear had suddenly hit him and, along with it, a crippling flash of terror and pain. It passed, but he knew what it was and immediately ran into the dining hall, grabbed Sunny, and hauled him into one of the empty dining rooms without a word.

*

Roland pinched Marianne’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked her directly in the eyes. Marianne had no choice in the matter. “I’m going to assume he hasn’t spoiled you for me, now has he? I admit that it would be an interesting event to hear about. Disgusting, but also interesting.” Roland took a step back, and he removed Marianne’s engagement ring. He turned away from her, murmuring something, then placed the ring back on Marianne’s finger.

“You will be mine. You already are. We WERE married.” He whispered, looking back into her eyes. Roland continued touching her while speaking words that Marianne couldn’t understand. She could only feel the fear of being unable to move while alone in a room with him. “We’ll just use your doubts against you, Marianne. You have a lot of those.” Then he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her in an overpowering embrace.

The whole thing was repulsive, but Marianne could not move, no matter how hard she tried. Her arms were locked behind her back. “If only I had the time.” Roland ran his hands through Marianne’s hair. “But there will be time soon enough. See ya, Marianne.” He gave her one more kiss staring into her eyes.

Marianne slumped down as she was released and blacked out.

*

Bog was on the phone with Dawn, who was freaking out at him. “Where is Marianne? Check on her!” He was shouting into the phone.

“What’s going on?! I felt something weird, and I’m going back to the changing room right now!” Dawn was crying. Sunny was standing nearby, looking worried. Bog had assumed that if Marianne was in trouble, he should call Dawn, not Marianne. Marianne might not be able to answer it.

“I will explain later!” Bog threw the phone at Sunny and ran out the door, “I’ll be back this evening!” He called back to his brother.

Bog ran to his car and peeled out of the Tavern’s driveway, nearly hitting another vehicle. He swore and kept going. Marianne was in deep trouble, not just a little trouble, but the serious fearing for your life kind of trouble. Bog had enough experience with that feeling after he had been hit by it repeatedly the day his entire family had been killed. That was a severe amount of emotional trauma to deal with as a teenager, and it had left its mark on him. Dawn had been hit by it once, and the confusion it caused sent her immediately into tears and hysterics.

Bog had an overwhelming sense of terror lingering over him even though the initial sensation was gone. His entire body was shaking with an unnatural warmth of urgency because he was so far away and had no idea what was going on.

*

Marianne woke to her sister shaking her and crying frantically. Her head felt funny, but maybe she had hit it when she fell. Marianne grimaced, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Again? She had fainted again? She wasn’t the fainting type. Sure, Bog being sweet and romantic had overwhelmed her the previous day, but that had only been for a moment. From the look on Dawn’s red tear-streaked face, she had been out long enough to worry her.

“Dawn? What happened?” She glanced around at an assortment of people who had gathered around, looking at her in concern. The boutique owners and all of Dawn’s friends. “I came in. I was undressing, and that’s it.”

“Here, drink a little water. Maybe that will help.” One of the boutique owners worriedly handed Marianne bottled water. Marianne drank a little and felt better. “I hope I didn’t ruin the dress.” She suddenly grimaced, realizing that if she had fallen, she might have torn it.

“Oh no, don’t you worry about that.” The boutique owners were looking at her worriedly, “They’re floor dresses just for demo, and we’re more concerned about you. Are you pregnant?”

Marianne blanched and made a face. “I haven’t done anything to come down with that condition.”

*

By the time Marianne convinced everyone she was okay and could get undressed, with her sister’s help, and back in the clothes she had come in, a good half hour had passed. She walked out to her car with Dawn, pestering her about driving. Marianne felt fine. She opened the door to hear the phone she had left in the glove compartment ringing.

Marianne slid into the driver’s seat and retrieved her phone before Dawn got inside. She blinked as she saw the phone call end, and the screen showed her that Bog had called her 28 times and left messages. It rang before she could listen to any of the messages. Perplexed, Marianne answered the call. “Bog?”

“Marianne!” Bog was shouting. “Are you okay?” She could hear the sound of dogs barking in the background. Very irritated dogs that sounded familiar.

“Uh. Yes?” Marianne was confused. 

“I need to tell you something, Marianne.” Dawn was shaking Marianne’s shoulder now. 

“Hold on, Dawn. Bog, where are you?” Marianne pushed Dawn’s hands away and stared at her phone. Calling her 28 times when he knew where she was. That was a little disturbing. He sounded crazy with worry.

“I’m at yer home. I didn’t know how to get where ye were.”

“Marianne. Please come home. He’s driving the dogs crazy.” Marianne heard her father in the background.

“Ye didn’t tell me ye had dogs.” Bog added, his voice lowering. “I need to see ye.” Marianne frowned. Bog had driven up to Rock Castle, and as in her house without telling anyone, he was coming. She began to feel concerned about it.

“Marianne. It’s important.” Dawn whispered.

“Look, I’ll be home in a few minutes.” Marianne sighed. “I’m fine. I just fainted. Again.”

“Oh.” Bog’s voice was much calmer. “Are ye okay?”

“I’m fine.” She disconnected the call and turned to her sister. “What?”

“When you were in the dressing room, and I was paying for the dress, I got this icy feeling, and I thought about you being hurt, and it was so awful!” Dawn burst into tears again. Marianne stared at her in shock, unable to understand exactly what her sister was saying.

“Dawn. I’m okay. I just fainted. Do I need to go to the hospital to prove it, because I really don’t want to.” Marianne put her key in the ignition and started the car. “I need to see what’s up with Bog right now.”

“He called me for the same reason.” Dawn sniffled, wrapping her arms around Marianne’s arm and pulling herself closer to her sister. “It was scary.”

Marianne sighed and shook her head. Everyone was overreacting. She was fine and a little irritated. Bog had no reason to drive all the way up to Castle Rock. It bothered her, and she couldn’t really figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 'connection' thing that's used so often in teen drama... I thought it would be nice and appropriate if it extended to family. :D 
> 
> I still remember how angry and upset I felt while writing this part, literally, as upset as Bog is. It's one of the few times I got a sense of actual anger with what Roland was doing. I believe this is probably the absolute worst thing I've written a Roland doing... 
> 
> I enjoy comments, even just an I liked this!


	10. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Marianne had no doubts or reservations, they begin coming at her out of nowhere, even though she knows she loves Bog and everything about him. Doubts.

Marianne arrived home to find Bog sitting on the couch in the main living area with her father. He looked a lot calmer, but that might have been because a fat round dog was laying on his lap on her back, getting a tummy rub. The other one was sitting next to her father’s chair giving Bog dirty looks. The family’s familiarsis feralis, Morgan, and Merlin were out. Normally they were in their kennel when company was expected. They appeared to be cute Pembroke Welsh corgis. The female was tan and white, and the male was a tricolor.

“I see you met dad’s dogs?” Marianne smiled, watching Bog. She loved him so much, and seeing him with the dog was cute.

“This one likes me. The other one peed on my foot when I came in.” Bog grumbled, looking at the male dog. The dog curled a lip at Bog and snarled. The dog’s eyes glowed a brilliant orange.

“Yeah, uh, you know they’re pretty much hellhounds, right?” Marianne walked over to Bog and sat down. “Literally. They are Hellhound Familiarsis. Our guard dogs.” Dawn immediately sat on the other side of Bog, wringing her hands with nervous energy.

“Are you okay, Marianne?” Her father asked. “Bog said you fainted. I’m not entirely sure how that warrants an emergency drive up here or how he knew so fast.” Lucas King shifted his gaze to Bog. “Some kind of Lycean thing?”

“Yes.” Bog nodded, glancing at Dawn. “Sorry I yelled at ye, Dawn.” He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. “It’s just a connection we have with family, Lycean or otherwise. I don’t have any idea how it works any more than I understand my own ability to shift, but it’s never wrong. Marianne was in danger. Dawn felt it, and I felt it. It’s not pleasant.”

Dawn sniffled and leaned against Bog. “It was awful!”

Marianne stared at them for a moment. “But nothing happened to me. I just fainted. Maybe I didn’t have enough water, and it was too hot. Maybe I’m stressed out from all this wedding stuff.” She could not remember anything.

“Maybe we should take a break from the wedding planning. I can handle most of it if ye don’t mind.” Bog was quick to make the offer.

“Oh no, I want to help.” She smiled, even though there was a tiny little voice that told her he didn’t trust her to make good choices. He had flat out told her that with the wedding dress by making sure Dawn had gone with her, but Marianne had also agreed. She knew she didn’t have an eye for what looked good. He had spoken to Dawn and controlled the choices. “Oh, while you’re here, I wanted to show you something!” Marianne got up and motioned for Bog to follow her. 

Bog set the dog down gently and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. Both dogs tailed him, the male growling with every step. Lucas sighed and rubbed his head, watching them leave. “Are you okay, Dawn?”

Dawn got up and sat next to her father, pulling her feet up onto the couch so she could lean against him. “It was really scary, but I’m okay,” she murmured. “Uhm, Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

*

Marianne pulled out her laptop while Bog cautiously stepped into her bedroom. It was very. Lacy. And purple. The last time he was here, he hadn’t gone up to her room. This was a real insight into Marianne in his eyes. He sat down next to her, studying the walls while she pulled up what she wanted to show him. His eyes locked on an empty bottle of Sugar’s The Bog Rootbeer sitting on her dresser.

“I talked to the architects, and I got them to send me a new set of plans that I think you’ll like.”

“Okay.” Bog looked at her suspiciously. She held out the laptop showing the new plans. 

“I asked for a smaller bathtub in the bedroom.” Marianne stated offhandedly with a smile. “And I made sure to put a nursery next to your mom’s room.”

Bog grimaced, glancing from her to the screen. “Marianne.” He spoke softly, searching for the right words to say that would not start an argument. “I don’t want-” He looked at the plans more closely. Bog laughed, realizing she was just teasing him. Their bedroom was just a plain bedroom with a few small changes like a nice large window seat. The bed had been moved, and that was it. “I do like that ye had them label this a nursery.” he chuckled, “Might get the point across to Mom.”

“I thought we could combine the plans you liked the most with the ones I liked the most and get something in between. It’s bigger than what you wanted.” Marianne snuggled up to Bog and touched the screen to show the price. It was still more than he wanted, but this seemed like a fair compromise. 

“Ye did a good job, Marianne.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, then he sighed. “Uhm, do ye think I could stay the night?”

“I’m fine.” Marianne smiled. Didn’t he trust her word? She was okay. Nothing had happened.

“I know.” Bog gave her a sad, pleading look. He wanted to be near her. After what had happened, he didn’t know if he could ever leave her alone again. He was so afraid of something lurking nearby that he couldn’t see.

“Bog. You can’t just hang around me all the time. You have responsibilities in Blackwood.”

“Would ye consider moving to Blackwood now? I think I can get ye one of the bigger rooms in the Tavern if that’s what ye would like.” He set the laptop down and wrapped his arms around Marianne, resting his chin on her head. “I want ye where I can keep an eye on ye.”

The way he phrased it hit a nerve. It was controlling. He wanted to know where she was all the time. It wasn’t sweet or pleasant. It reminded her of Roland and his need to always know where she was and what she was doing. No. Logic pushed through. This is Bogdan. Your Bog. He loves you. He thought you were being hurt. It’s just because of that. He wasn’t this bad before. Bog loves you, and you love him. He has repeatedly told you that you change your mind you can, and he will leave. But what if that was a lie? She hadn’t put it to the test.

“I’m sure you can stay the night, but I have some things I need to do here. Let me think about it.” Marianne pushed the thoughts away. She was having a hard time thinking clearly.

“So why do ye call yer dogs Girl Dog and Boy Dog? Don’t they have names?” Bog suddenly asked. The two dogs were sitting in Marianne’s doorway, watching him.

“Oh, they won’t give you their names?” Marianne laughed. “They’re hellhounds. They don’t KNOW you, so they’re not going to take orders from you until they do. They never told Roland their names.”

“Morgan!” The female corgi suddenly barked.

“Seriously.” The boy dog turned his head slowly and glared at his mate. “You’re awful.”

Bog and Marianne laughed.

*

Bog called his mother and let her know he wouldn’t be back in Blackwood until the next day. He planned to return the following day if he was convinced Marianne would be safe. Lucas King’s dogs followed him as he made himself comfortable in the main living room. Bog had been offered a guest room but had declined asking if he could stay on the ground floor in the living room since it was the room he could hear and see everyone coming and going. Marianne had excused herself to go to bed early in the evening, leaving Bog with her father.

Lucas King had a lot of questions for Bog about Lyceans. While his wife had been one and they had conversations, some things had never come up, like what had happened today. He was asking the questions for Dawn. Most of it was just a concern for things he should expect.

“We aren’t like most Lyceans,” Bog explained. “It’s good for Dawn to be around her kind, but she honestly should stay here and finish high school. She’s going to realize that every couple she knows has been together since they were kids. That’s the traditional way of raising a family because we’re supposed to know early in our lives when we find our match. There are rules about which family the couple ends up living with. Nothing ye need to be concerned about.”

“Why are you different?” Lucas probed curiously. He was enjoying having a private conversation with his future son-in-law that was open and casual.

“You know the classifications. Rex Regis are the rarest of us, the last bloodlines that were created before our city was destroyed. We’re considered perfection.” Bog glanced down, gesturing to his lean body and snorted. “At least the women make up for this.” Bog was quiet for a moment. “Hunters either want us dead or to use us as attack animals. I’ve heard the stories. It’s why a Lycean will kill themselves over being captured. Vampires want us to breed more of our kind outside of our set monogamy to build up their Lycean armies. Our own kind will turn us into their vampire masters for this purpose. They will come for us if they know who we are.”

“That explains why my wife became a hunter.” Lucas nodded thoughtfully. “She never went into detail, just that it was safer for her to be among us. Vampires and other Lyceans would never expect it.”

“And ye’ve extended that protection to my family and me.” Bog smiled at the thought of the designation he would have been appalled at having just a few months back. “Thank you.”

“It was the only way to save you and Marianne.” Lucas stated honestly. “It all worked out in the end.”

“It’s okay for Dawn to spend time in Blackwood.” Bog frowned, “But she needs to grow and mature a little more. We don’t mature as fast as Arcadians. She’s confused right now, and that’s why she flirts with every boy she meets. Something is telling her that’s what she should be looking for, but none of them will be receptive to her because they are already paired up, or she isn’t the right one. Dating doesn’t happen with Lyceans.” Bog held back his thoughts. He didn’t want to worry Lucas King or even have him thinking about it. The whole ‘just friends’ thing with Sunny? That was part of her emotional confusion. She wasn’t mature enough to tell one type of love from another. Bog had gone through similar, so he knew what she was going through. She had it better than him. She was a very pretty attractive girl. He had been the boy nobody wanted but had to tolerate because his parents owned Blackwood. Dawn was lucky because she would eventually realize that it was Sunny she loved. She would never go through years of frustration, slowly sinking into despair over that part of her that was just not there.

“Uhm.” Lucas made an odd face like he was embarrassed by what he was going to ask. “Can you talk to Dawn about this? Convince her that she needs to stay home and finish high school and maybe go on to college.”

“I can do that.” Bog nodded slowly. He would probably be able to help in this situation. It would be best for Dawn even if she did get mad at him for siding with her father.

*

The night went by quickly, with Bog waking up to someone sitting on him. He was sleeping on his stomach and, after multiple nights of lousy sleep, was finally getting the best sleep he’d had in months. Then there was a weight on his back. He opened his eyes with a grunt trying to see who it was and if it was who he was expecting.

“Good morning!” Marianne smiled down at him. She was sitting cross-legged with a cup of coffee in one hand and already dressed for the day in a black tank top and some sort of stretchy purple spandex pants with rainbows all over them. She sipped her coffee, waiting for his reaction.

“Am I to expect this kinda thing every morning?” Bog grumbled with a slight smile. “First ye try to suffocate me. Now yer trying to squash me?”

“I am not heavy, Bog!” Marianne rolled her eyes.

“Yer not a cloud, either.” He laid there for a moment. She had him. If he tried to move, she was going to spill her coffee on him.

“Good-” Lucas King began to walk into the living room, blinked, then abruptly turned and left.

Bog sighed, feeling his face flush. Lovely. Marianne dropped her hand and ran her fingers up his back, which tickled immediately.

“What did we say about tickling!” Bog clenched his hands into the couch, cushions to keep from moving too much. Then he began laughing uncontrollably, still trying not to move.

“This is for worrying so much.” Marianne set the cup down on the coffee table and swung one leg around Bog so that she was straddling him. She leaned forward with both hands on his back, going straight up the middle with her fingers. Bog shook with laughter, trying to get his arms up underneath him. Marianne fell on his back and leaned over his shoulders to kiss the back of his neck. “Now, you need to get back home and do whatever it is you need to do and not pester me today.” She slid off his back and turned, gesturing for him to follow her. “After you come down to the training room and I show you why you don’t need to worry about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of just how awful it would be, for Roland to put words of suggestion in the very thing representing Bog and Marianne's bond - the engagement ring.
> 
> Marianne sitting on Bog in the morning with a cup of coffee - that image never stops being amusing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, a nice comment would be great! I need the encouragement!


	11. Fight Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne shows off all her abilities in the King's training room, much to Bog's pleasure.

“You have a Danger Room?” Bog stared around the King’s training room. “Straight out of the comic books?” It was a huge room, two stories tall with walls that hummed with shielding energy. There were human-shaped target dummies on one side of the room. Some of them had been heavily charred. Others had been hacked up by swords or bore numerous rounds of ammunition damage. Bog saw a rack of staffs, swords and other weaponry on one side and a locked glass cabinet that appeared to hold an insane amount of guns. Bog was utterly taken aback as Marianne walked past him.

“You could say that. Only way to practice without burning the house down.” She sighed with a smile, motioning to chairs set near the entrance where he could sit and watch. “Take a seat.”

Bog did as he was told and couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed and excited by what he expected to see. He knew about Marianne’s fire, but not the extent of it. That was something reserved for rooms like this and actual combat, not playing within his tinderbox of a forest. Flames erupted from Marianne’s hand as she began. They danced across her fingers for a moment, then she threw her arms forward, and they leaped a good ten feet into the air around her in a blaze so hot he could feel it from where he was sitting. There were Lyceans and others in Blackwood who could do fire, but not to this extent. 

Marianne created a fireball and threw it at one of the dummies, then she began creating one of her explosive orbs. Bog was mesmerized. She couldn’t dance worth anything, but her hands created pure magic. She created two spheres. The first one she threw exploded, sending another massive amount of flame into the air. It dissipated in seconds. The second one slammed into the wall so hard that the fire spread out almost over the entire wall, flowing over it and burning nothing due to the shielding, but it was sticking to the wall.

By now, Marianne had worked up a light sweat. Even though she handled fire without being burned, the fire was still hot, and she was generating it at a high intensity. The golden light flickered over her skin, and Bog was able to appreciate just looking at Marianne as she moved in far more revealing clothing than she usually wore.

He had an exceptional woman. Fire alchemy was one of the most amazing arts to see. It had a substantial emotional component. Passion powered it. 

Bog took a moment to adjust how he was sitting. He had suddenly become a little uncomfortable. He leaned forward and crossed his arms over his lap, hoping that Marianne didn’t notice. 

Her back was to him as she spread her arms to flick the flames off her hands. She turned with a smile, subtly changing her movements A tiny whirling cyclone formed on her fingertips, sending a cooling breeze around the room.

Air? Bog’s eyes widened considerably. Marianne had three alchemy proficiencies? It wasn’t uncommon, and air was a sister element to fire, but she also had creation like he did. She released the cyclone, and it whirled around the room growing in intensity to the point that Bog was concerned he might get blown out of his chair.

Marianne let it dissipate once it reached the target dummies and picked them up, snuffing out the remaining fire flickering over them. She turned to Bog and motioned to the weapons rack. “Can you hand me a bottled water, Bog?” She was grinning like she was up to something.

Bog did as he was asked and found a box of water behind the rack. He retrieved one suspecting he was about to get wet. She would do something like that. Bog handed over the water with a ‘please don’t’ look on his face.

Marianne unscrewed the top, took a deep drink, then turned the bottle upside down to empty the contents on the floor. She screwed the lid back on and handed it to a baffled Bog. “Recycling, please!” She motioned to a blue bin near the door. Bog did as he was told, completely confused about why she had dumped water on the floor.

He tossed the bottle and turned around to walk directly into a wall of water. Bog sputtered as he inhaled a little of it. He jumped back and stared at the sheet of water that was now rippling in the air in front of him. Marianne was laughing at him on the other side, her hands gently manipulating it. Water too? Four? 

The wall suddenly folded in on itself, turning into a sphere. Water was trickier alchemy to master. It flowed, and you had to flow with it. Bog had done his studying and, at this point, had moved from just admiring Marianne’s abilities to being astonished. All the Lycean blood in their bloodline had to be responsible for this much varied ability.

Marianne pulled the water to her and then danced with it. Water was always a dance, and considering how awful Marianne had been when she was dancing to music, Bog was even more amazed by what he saw now. Fire and water were directly opposing studies. It was rare for anyone to be able to do both.

“Uhoh.” Bog’s mouth dropped as he saw the look on Marianne’s face shift from concentrating on the water to focusing on him. She smirked, and the wave of water rushed at him. Bog yelped and tried to get out of the way, but it ended up hitting him full force with enough of an impact to knock him off of his feet and into the wall behind him.

“Oops!” Marianne rushed over with a grimace. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard!”

“Did you have ICE in it?!” Bog looked down around him and saw shards of broken ice all around him. 

“There’s a fine line between just making it hard water and ice. I’m not as good at it as I am with fire. Are you okay?” She knelt next to Bog.

“I’m fine. It wasn’t thick. Just cold.” Bog flung his arms out and grumbled. He was soaked. 

Marianne threw her hands up, muttering, and a warm breeze flowed over Bog. “I can’t just remove the water from your clothes. I might hurt you.” Marianne commented as Bog sat up.

“So, what else can you do?” Bog lifted his arms to make sure he was dried all over. If she could do anything else, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Earth.” Marianne grinned. “But not here. I would wreck the house. I don’t get to practice it often.”

“I think we can find you a safe place to do that in the forest.” Bog smirked. “So, what now?”

“I’m not done.” Marianne stopped the air and touched the front of Bog’s shirt. It was dry enough. She got up and bounced to the weapons rack, “Let’s spar.” She picked up a training staff and tossed it to Bog.

He caught it and stared at the polished pole. It was six feet in length and thick. “It has been a while since I’ve done this,” he whispered. The last time? He had done this with his father with a similar staff. 

“Come on!” Marianne took a swipe at him.

“Whoa!” Bog barely moved out of the way as the end of the pole flew by his face. He needed to be paying attention. Sparring was something he could do. He was faster and stronger than Marianne. He jabbed at her, and she countered.

Then began the real battle as he advanced on her and forced her to block repeatedly. Then he relented to letting her try to hit him. She was good. He was better but didn’t push it. She was good enough, and this was fun. Besides, her abilities were primarily in alchemy combat. 

The staves repeatedly met as Marianne continually tried to get through Bog’s defenses to land a real blow. She wasn’t finding that opening, and at one point Bog moved so fast he ended up behind her, pinning the end of her staff with his against the wall. “Look at you!” He had laughed into her ear. “You fight well for a princess!” 

He leaped back, and Marianne caught him across the thigh with her pole. “I wish I could say the same for you!” Bog went down hard. 

“Hey, that’s not funny! What did you mean by that?” Bog rolled to his feet, staff in hand.

“What did YOU mean by that?!” Marianne was smiling, but the glint in her eyes said she was a tiny bit annoyed. “Something wrong with princesses beating you up?”

“I have other activities I would rather do with a princess.” Bog grinned, watching Marianne closely. He was crouched and ready for her. The sparring went on for a few minutes as Marianne went silent and was trying her best to overwhelm Bog. She wasn’t getting anywhere.

Marianne left herself open, and Bog was suddenly in her face kissing her. Marianne staggered backward. “Hey, that’s not how we spar!”

“You have to admit it is considerably more fun, though.” Bog spun his staff in his hands, taking a moment to show off. Marianne ran at him, trying to catch his staff and knock it out of his hands with her own.

He had the audacity to step aside at the last moment and bring the end of his pole sharply across her butt. Marianne yelped and went rolling to the floor. Bog laughed, having a good time, but he could tell they should stop soon. Marianne was beginning to get a look in her eye that said she was going to beat him to a pulp when she finally hit him, and he was getting tired.

“I love this room. We should have one in our house!” Bog grinned as he prepared for Marianne’s next attack.

“Didn’t you see the basement plans, Bog? We’re getting one as an expansion to the existing basement!” Marianne charged, preparing to hit Bog as hard as she could.

“Basement?” Bog forgot what he was doing, lowered his staff and stood up straight. He needed to get back to Blackwood as soon as possible to check on the basement!

Marianne’s pole caught him fully on the left side of his face so hard that he saw stars, then everything went black.

*

“Bog!” he awoke to Marianne, cradling his head and yelling at him. Bog’s head swam, and his face really hurt. He could taste blood.

“Ye are really trying to kill me,” Bog moaned as Marianne leaned over him in tears.

“I thought you were going to block it! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard!” Marianne wailed, running her hands through Bog’s hair.

Bog lifted a hand to put it on Marianne’s. “I have a hard head. I’m sure I’m okay. Remember, I can heal myself.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Marianne, pulling her close in an effort to calm her down. “It was an accident. I know ye did not mean to hurt me.”

*

Bog walked into the kitchen with Marianne to find her father sitting at the kitchen island eating breakfast. He looked up to say hi and stopped. The entire left side of Bog’s face was bright red. His nose was red, and blood was flowing down his face. Blood also dripped from his mouth, where the impact had split his lip. Bog dabbed a cloth at the blood to avoid dripping on the floor.

“Marianne?” Lucas King raised his eyebrows at his daughter. She shrugged her shoulders and made an embarrassed face looking away from her father.

“She is so incredibly mean.” Bog jerked his thumb over his shoulder in Marianne’s direction. Then he walked out of the kitchen heading for the downstairs bathroom to clean up.

“Uh, should I be concerned?” Lucas King stared at his daughter as she slid into a chair at the island.

“No. I got a little carried away.” Marianne grimaced, staring at the table. “He got distracted while we were sparring.” 

Lucas King eyed his daughter and did not want to know what had been distracting. “Flirting and teasing in the training room isn’t safe, Marianne.” He went back to eating his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems perfectly logical that they have Danger Rooms to practice in. :D I know I just called it a training room, but Bog has never seen such a thing and has a better word for it!
> 
> As usual, I love comments, and this one doesn't get many. :D Even though I know people enjoy it.


	12. Badge of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is going on with Marianne and Bog goes about his daily running of Blackwood.

“What happened to your face!” Dawn shrieked when she saw Bog coming out of the bathroom. He had not healed the massive bruise that was now forming on the left side of his face.

“It was a gift from yer sister.” Bog grinned as much as he could. The left side was beginning to swell a little. “So, I’m keeping it!” He actually sounded proud.

“Booog!” Marianne groaned from across the hall. “Heal it already!”

“No way!” Bog gestured to his face. “I want Sunny to see this. It’s awesome.”

“Men!” Marianne groaned again facepalming. “You are all so weird!”

“Ew, that looks like it hurts.” Dawn winced, unable to look at Bog’s face. It was turning a very nasty shade of purple-red.

“I only have a few hours of it looking good.” Bog smirked, which was all he could manage easily at the moment. “It will heal naturally by this evening. Ye won’t even notice it tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you just heal it when you’re done showing it off?” Marianne sighed at Bog.

“Sometimes, ye need to hurt a little for a wee bit to remember not to do stupid things.” Bog smiled at Marianne. “Like getting distracted in the middle of a sparring match.” He walked up to her and gave her a quick hug and kiss. “Thank you, love. I shouldn’t have had any doubt in ye.”

“No. You shouldn’t have!” Marianne smiled, kissing him back. She reached up to gently turn his head without touching the bruise to get a good look at it. Marianne winced. “I am so sorry, Bog.”

“I’ll see ye tomorrow?” Bog looked back to Marianne.

“I think I need a break from driving back and forth, Bog.”

“Agreed. I can come and get ye?” he made the offer happily. “Or ye can come with me now?”

“Bog, we’re going to be married soon, and then you can see me all the time!” Marianne backed up, bothered by the offer. Suffocating. Controlled.

“It is up to you, Love.” Bog smiled at her hopefully, then lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

“Ew.” Dawn made a face at them. “You two can be so gross for people who were so against love a few weeks ago.”

Bog grabbed Marianne suddenly and hugged her tightly, planting a very sloppy kiss on her forehead. He then looked at Dawn with a big grin. “She changed my mind. That’s how special my Marianne is.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

Marianne squirmed out of Bog’s arms, laughing nervously. Her head was buzzing again with conflicting responses, and she wasn’t able to sort through them. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like how he just grabbed her and did that. It felt so possessive. Everything he was doing was setting her on edge, and she couldn’t pinpoint why. Things that she usually liked were making her want to get away from him.

Bog didn’t notice anything odd about Marianne, but Dawn did. She stared at her sister, picking up on her strange reactions. She frowned from Marianne to Bog. Something was wrong.

“Dawn, ye, and I will need to have a talk next time I see you. I need to go.”

“A talk?” Dawn’s attention flew to Bog. “About what?”

“Ye need to stay in Rock Castle and finish school here.”

“Dad talked to you.” Dawn groaned.

“He didn’t have to. If I found out what ye were planning, I would have put a stop to it anyway. I will tell you why later. I need to go right now.” Bog headed to the door leaving an insecure looking Marianne and disappointed Dawn behind. 

*

The moment the door closed, Dawn ran to her sister and hugged her. “Marianne? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Marianne quickly replied, forcing a fake smile. 

“Are you changing your mind?” Dawn put her hands on Marianne’s shoulders and stood in front of her, shaking her to make her look at her in the eyes. “Marianne. You will kill him.”

“What? No!” Marianne shook her head, clearing it for a moment. “I love Bog. He’s so perfect for me! I am so comfortable around him because he just wants me to be me!” She fought to believe what she was saying. Something ate at her words even as she said them. Threads of doubt were creeping in, and Marianne was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with her. “I can do dumb things, and he just forgives me,” she whispered sadly. “I hurt him twice today, and he just walked it off and laughed about it. I am so sorry I did it.”

“Marianne, maybe you should get some rest.” Dawn hugged her again. “Bog loves you. He’s not the R-word. You know there’s no way he could hurt you.”

“No,” Marianne whispered, hugging her sister back. Doubts and concerns clouded her thoughts again. But he might try to control you. He will let you do what you want until it goes against what he wants. The words crept in. Bog would be loyal, but he could also hold her so close he would suffocate her with his constant hovering and concern for her safety when she could take care of herself. She had hoped her little display this morning would do away with that possibility, but then he had to be possessive. “I’ll take it easy today.” Marianne rubbed her head and then stared at her engagement ring. She smiled, running her fingers over it.

*

Bog tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as a familiar song came on the radio. He was almost home and feeling much better than he had the previous day. He didn’t need to worry. Marianne was fine. She could handle herself. Bog turned up the sound so he could feel the bass hitting him.

“When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you!” He began singing along like he had done many times before, even when he was disgusted by the whole notion. Why? Because it had a catchy tune, and it was a wishful song of the perfect relationship in his mind. It was simple. It spoke to him. “I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more!” He continued singing with a smile across his face.

This song was him. It always had been. He wanted to make sure it played at the wedding, and he could dance to it with Marianne. The thought made him feel warm and pleasant inside as he continued singing along heartily. Even if Marianne murdered his feet, he wanted to dance to this song.

*

The song ended as Bog was pulling his car up to the remains of his home. It looked like the cleaning crews were making good progress. They were taking a break while the two large construction dumpsters were loaded up to be emptied. Bog got out to check on their progress and was satisfied to see that they were mostly done. Trees were coming down around the house, and a woman was sitting in the middle of the cleared out foundation.

Bog took a second look. It wasn’t anyone he knew. What was she doing there? He scowled and stormed over to her. Whoever she was, she didn’t belong here, and she needed to go. Bog stormed over the scorched stone floor. She turned before he reached her and smiled. “Good morning, Bogdan Laird?

“Eh, Good morning. Who are ye?” Bog stopped in front of her and scowled at her.

“Mariah Davidson.” She replied, rising to her feet and holding out her hand. “I was told you were the man to see about renting a house?”

“Maybe.” Bog looked at her suspiciously. He had never seen this woman in his life. She looked to be in her thirties with short reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed neatly in a blue dress suit. He had to be careful. “Do ye have family here?” 

“Not at the moment, no.” She shook her head, and then Bog realized she kept looking at him in an odd way. She was examining him. It immediately made him uncomfortable and self-conscious. “I was told this was a safe place to start a new lifetime.” Maybe it was just the massive bruise on his face. If it was, she didn’t say anything about it.

Bog nodded. She was using the proper phrasing for inquiring about a home. Someone from Blackwood would have had to give her that particular line. “Do ye have a sponsor?”

“No. Unfortunately, I heard it in passing at a gathering.” She shook her head. “A good thirty years ago. My husband passed away a few months back.” She closed her eyes but was still smiling. “I thought I would come here and see what Blackwood had to offer. I’m very good at bookkeeping and finances. I’ve been doing it for a couple of hundred years.”

Bog nodded slowly. One good thing about living hundreds of years was you tended to learn valuable skills and get good at them. Everything sounded good, but he knew to be suspicious and also that she would expect him to be. “I will need to check your file on the network if ye could give me your information and a picture?” Bog wondered who had told her to come up to his house to wait for him as she handed him a special id card with her Network ID and information.

*

When Mariah left, Bog took a quick look around the cleared out foundation. There was still rubble in the staircase. He was going to tell the workers to leave that alone until he returned to supervise. Bog returned to his car and headed down to the tavern.

*

“What did you do to Marianne?!” Sunny was aghast when he saw Bog walk into the kitchen.

“Something on my face?” Bog tried to give Sunny a serious look, but the right corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk gave him away.

“BOG!” His mother shouted at him as she entered the kitchen and saw him. She groaned and wiped a hand over her face. “You can’t walk around like that. Please heal it.”

“Fiiiiine!” Bog made a face at his mother and uttered an equation as he touched his face from the top of the bruise down to his mouth. The bruise faded immediately. “Just a little sparring accident. Stopped a staff with my face.” Griselda made a moaning sound and left the kitchen.

“Sunny.” Bog turned his brother. “Can ye ask yer friends if any of them found my necklaces? Both of them are missing, and I want them back before Dawn finds out I lost hers.” Truthfully. He just wanted them back.

“I’ll ask.” Sunny grinned. “So, what are you doing today? Are Dawn and Marianne coming into town?”

“Yer always on the phone with her, why don’t ye know?” Bog grunted, checking the orders that were hanging over the prep station. There were only two, and they were being handled by the two kitchen workers who regularly worked the morning shift. It wasn’t going to be a busy morning.

Sunny grimaced. “Bog. Dawn’s worried about Marianne.”

“What?” Bog walked over to where Sunny was standing by the order window. “What’s wrong with Marianne?”

“Dawn thinks she’s acting weird. She would know. She is her sister.”

“She seemed fine to me.” Bog was puzzled by this bit of information. Worry began its return, creeping into Bog’s mind. He wasn’t having any feelings of Marianne in danger, but that would only come if she knew it.

*

Bog spent the afternoon doing busy work. Mariah Davidson checked out with the Network, and several small cottages were available that he could offer her as options. He left notes with his mother and excused himself to go up to his room. Truthfully, as much as he wanted to be around Marianne, he was exhausted. Now he had an excuse to get a nap and possibly sleep until tomorrow. He had called a friend to watch his house overnight. Tonight. Bog needed a nice soft bed to curl up in and a full night’s rest.

Once he was in his room, Bog took his shirt off and spent a little time in front of a mirror, checking on his shoulder injuries. They were healing, but it was slower than usual. Sleep would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yawn* Too early.
> 
> Poor Marianne, those words that Roland left on the ring are going to do severe damage.  
... now who's this new person?


	13. Hellhounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what more do you need for home protection?

Marianne was in the middle of a nightmare. She tossed and turned, winding sheets around her with each movement. It was an awful one. Roland had her cornered, and he was talking to her, saying sweet words that she knew weren’t true. He kept touching her, and Marianne recoiled. She couldn’t get away from him. He was everywhere. Roland was always watching, always with her. He just wouldn’t leave, and she had to fight with him, but she couldn’t fight him off, and then he was kissing her and touching her, stroking his hands up her side.

Then she awoke to pressure on her body. She was staring up into Roland’s eyes. He was in her room. He was straddling her and had his hands on her shoulders, pressing her down. She tried to open her mouth to scream and couldn’t.

“Shhh, lovely.” He smiled down at her. “I’m not going to do anything to you.” He stared into her eyes, unable to move. Someone else was touching her, their cold hand on her arm. She was completely paralyzed and terrified. “I just need to look into your eyes.”

*

Bog woke to the jolting sensation of terror. It was Marianne! He was up and out of his bed without bothering to grab a shirt. 

*

Simultaneously, Dawn awoke to the same sensation. She struggled to get out of bed and ended up crashing into the floor, tangled up in her blankets.

*

“Today. Today you’re going to hear everything that scares you the most about Bogdan Laird. He’s controlling. It’s not protective. He wants to control you and make you his slave. It’s not love. It’s control over a future mate. You are a possession.” Roland stopped suddenly as a deafening growl echoed through the room. And then the shadows came alive as two massive dogs made of fire, and darkness erupted out of them with glowing crimson eyes and attacked Roland and his accompanying helper. Marianne passed out the moment she was released.

The hellhounds only got one bite in and then were thrown against a wall by an invisible force. They were up again immediately, but their targets were gone. The two shadow dogs raced around the room, snarling and looking for the invaders.

Dawn was the first one through the doors, followed by her father. They rushed up to Marianne’s bed. Dawn climbed up quickly on one side while her father went to the other. The dogs were still circling the room snarling. Lucas lifted his daughter by the shoulders into his lap and shook her. “Marianne! Marianne!” He patted her on the cheek and jostled her a little. She was completely unresponsive. “Down!” Lucas suddenly snapped at the dogs. The shadows immediately shrank in size and went solid into the forms of the King’s two corgis.

*

Marianne came to ten minutes later with a groggy moan. She was startled to find herself looking at her father. She could not remember anything. “What’s going on?” Marianne scrunched up her face in confusion.

“Someone was in your room, Marianne. Do you remember anything?” Her father was cradling her in his arms. He was deeply concerned. Their defenses should have kept everyone out.

A loud pounding sound came from downstairs. It was so loud that everyone could hear it in Marianne’s room. Bog’s panicked voice followed it. “Open the door! I will break this door down if I do not get an answer!” 

Marianne glanced at the clock and then her father. It was 3 am in the morning. What was Bog doing at the door? It scared her. The way he was yelling and pounding on the door was frightening.

Everyone got up and rushed downstairs. Dawn made it to the door first with her father on the stairs yelling back at Bog that they were coming and not to knock down the door. Dawn unlocked the door and then had to move fast to get out of the way as Bog pushed through them. He rushed forward and ran to Marianne, grabbing her tightly and lifting her in the air in a panic.

“I was worried! Are ye okay?” Bog’s attention was only on Marianne, and she began to squirm in annoyance. What was he doing here? She was okay!

“Put me down, Bog.” She pushed against him harder. He did as requested, but he didn’t let her go, gripping both of her arms tightly in his hands and looking her over. She did not appreciate it and tried to pull her arms out of his hands. His grip was like iron, and he was shaking.

“But yer okay?” He focused his attention back on Marianne and let her go, but grabbed her hand when she withdrew. She tugged back, and he released her with a concerned look. This time he noticed. She had never done that before.

“I’m fine!” Marianne glared at Bog. He was shirtless, standing in his boxers, and also barefoot. “What are you doing here?”

“I felt it again.” Bog stared at the hand that Marianne had rejected, trying to figure out why,

“Me too!” Dawn piped up, supporting Bog.

“There was someone in Marianne’s room.” Lucas sighed. “The dogs chased them out. There was no-one there when we got there.”

“There was no one in my room!” Marianne insisted. Then a thought occurred to her. “I had a bad dream about Roland! Are you two going to freak out every single time I have a bad dream?!” She stared at Dawn, then at Bog.

“I’m new to this.” Dawn whimpered.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Bog inhaled deeply, and his lip curled in disgust. “Dawn. Smell Marianne.” He had to do this carefully. Whatever was going on with Marianne, given Roland’s known ability, had something to do with him. He kept his hands to himself, fully aware that he was making it worse with his worry.

Dawn stepped closer to her sister and sniffed the air. She wasn’t as in tune with her senses as Bog was, but she smelled it, or rather him. “Roland.” She stated seriously. “I smell Roland.”

“So do I.” Bog growled and took a step away from Marianne.

“That’s impossible.” Lucas King shook his head. “How did he get inside? The doors and windows are locked. We have two security systems, plus the dogs.”

“I don’t remember anything!” Marianne started to panic and fidgetted at the thought of Roland being in her room while she was unconscious. Bog fought the immediate urge to comfort her. It was hard but necessary.

“Marianne can’t be left alone.” Lucas sighed, speaking Bog’s exact thoughts on the matter. “If the blackouts are related to this, he’s done it twice, while she was alone.”

“I fainted when Bog proposed.” Marianne ventured.

“Not the same.” Bog mumbled. “I was with ye. It was only for a second.”

“If Roland has been giving you suggestions, then the only way to get rid of them is to let time pass. It will wear off.” Lucas suggested wrapping an arm around his daughter.

“I have to have direct eye contact with Roland for him to control me, right? I know not to do that. How is he getting to me and keeping my eyes on him?” Marianne mused over the situation. She was deeply disturbed.

“We just have to keep an eye on you until Roland is caught,” Lucas stated. “He will be apprehended, Marianne. We need time for it to wear off.”

“There is one other way.” Bog mumbled. “Sugar can remove it.” He hated the thought of going to her for help, but it would clear the suggestion immediately. It was one of the many things that Sugar could do. She could remove suggestions and plant them, just like Roland.

“Oh.” Marianne looked at Bog’s face, and her confusion faded. He was looking at her so sadly. His entire face was so upset and just sad. Her irritation vanished, and she could only feel how much she loved him. “I want to get rid of this. Whatever it is.”

“We will stay with her when she’s here.” Lucas nodded to Bog. “I’m sure you will be with her in Blackwood?”

Bog gave a heavy sigh. “I can not be the only one with her. Watch.” He stepped forward quickly and grabbed Marianne in a hug. Usually, she would have been okay with it, but all of a sudden, she felt suffocated and struggled to push him away.

“Let me go, Bog!” 

Bog immediately did as he was told, stepping back with his arms in the air. “See. Whatever the suggestion is, it has to do with me.” Marianne had retreated to the foot of the stairs, a good ten feet away from Bog. She looked perplexed. “I uh, don’t think she hates me.”

“No, I don’t!” Marianne gave him a frustrated look. “I love you. I just don’t like it when you do that!”

“But ye did before.” Bog pointed out. “I can not be the only one with ye, because I have no idea what I am doing that’s going to set ye off. That’s not good fer us. Fer one. I’m offended.” He was serious. “I can’t help it. When ye do that, it hurts me.”

And then, it returned at his words. He was controlling. He wanted to control her and tell her what to do. Marianne fought the sensation, but he was standing in front of her in only his boxers, and it was all so bizarre.

“Bog. How did you get here so fast?” Lucas inquired curiously.

“That’s something for another time.” Bog grumbled. The last thing he wanted to do was something that he felt might scare Marianne. “I’m going to leave now. Whatever Roland is doing can be managed. I have a suspicion if I stay, it will make things worse. If ye come down to Blackwood in the morning, we’ll get Sugar to remove it.” He wanted to hug Marianne and comfort her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her. Most of all, he wanted to talk to her, but he dared not do anything. It could make whatever was going on worse if it sank in beyond Roland’s suggestions. “Good night.” Bog excused himself and walked to the door, feeling anything but calm.

Lucas sighed, locking the door behind him as he left. That man had a few more secrets. Then he turned to his daughters. “Why don’t we settle down in the living room. I don’t think you want to sleep with that smell in your room, Marianne.” He sighed. The hellhounds would keep going over the room for a while and then start patrolling the house, but her bedroom would smell like burnt dog hair for days.

*

Roland staggered and almost fell as he emerged from his portal with his hunter minion, Coy, immediately behind him. Blood was streaming down his leg from a severe bite on his right thigh. There were tiny embers of light in the bloody mess, and steam was rising from it. Roland gritted his teeth and hopped to a nearby bed. Coy was immediately at his side, putting a glove over his hands.

“That’s nasty, Roland!” The younger man ran to find something to bandage the wound.

“Hellhound bites aren’t meant to be pretty.” Roland had to pull his leg up onto the bed with his hands. It was stiff and heavy. If they hadn’t emerged over a mile away, the hounds would have been able to follow him. But they should be outside their range. Otherwise, those two hounds would have left the house and followed them.

“Did you finish?” Coy returned with scissors and a medical kit that had a hunter sigil on it. It was meant for treating attacks from any number of familarsis. He laid it on the bed and popped it open while Roland propped himself up with a pillow.

“I did. I charged the ring up fully. It will power my focused suggestion for a considerable time, and when that fades, it will still keep up the basic instructions in case I’m not able to get to her again. Eventually, it will wear her down with simple doubt.” Roland tried to concentrate on what he had done over the painful bite burning through his leg.

Coy pulled out a packet and ripped it half, then dusted Roland’s leg with it. The embers immediately went out, and Roland relaxed with a sigh. That felt much better. Coy used the scissors to cut Roland’s pant leg, then began cleaning the wound. It looked like a regular dog bite now with burnt spots in it.

“The price I pay for my Marianne,” Roland grumbled as he leaned back and prepared to endure a lot more pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my corgi, Vash, who passed away suddenly several years ago after 11 years of being an awesome, sweet dog.
> 
> Hehe.. guesses on how Bog got there so fast?


	14. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne comes to Blackwood to get whatever is going on with her removed by Sugar.

Bog sighed when the morning light began streaming around the curtains and hit him in the face. He had not slept well. Instead, he had laid in bed, fully awake worrying. It was time to get up now. Marianne would be arriving soon, and they would have to find Sugar. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. Bog grumbled and remembered that he could not touch Marianne. After getting to enjoy that bit of affectionate contact for a few days after years of avoiding it, he already missed it. That was going to be the worst part, but as soon as the suggestions were removed, everything would return to normal.

They were good together. They complimented each other and were comfortable in each other’s company like they had known each other forever. They were both a little odd and out of step with the world around them. 

Bog couldn’t risk anything unnatural coming in between them and interrupting their natural period of getting to know each other better. With Lyceans, it was automatic. He was still learning about her, but that was always secondary in a Lycean relationship. Most of that would happen after they were married.

In Marianne’s case, Arcadians were the same as any other human when it came to relationships. They did not have that automatic certainty that they had made the right choice. Bog had been flattered when she had outright proposed to him. He already knew that he was absolutely hers, but those words sealed it for him. When she had tried to save him, he knew that she loved him. Learning about Dawn had immediately torn down his walls.

Yet their relationship was new. He would do anything to make it work, but if she decided she did not want to continue, he would also step back and let her go. He felt so strongly for her that he had to take the chance. This was his one chance. He wasn’t going to let Roland and his manipulative suggestions come between them and destroy something he felt might be fragile in its beginning. 

He wasn’t sure if planning a wedding immediately after their ordeal had been the wisest thing to do, but he was more than willing to go forward with it. The thought of it brought the possibility that he might get a repeat performance of the last time he stood at the altar. It was a fear that came up occasionally. That’s why he continually told Marianne that if she wasn’t sure she could walk away at any time. He hoped it wouldn’t happen, but until the deed was done and completed, he would fret about that one. 

*

Marianne flew across the tavern’s dining hall and grabbed Bog around the waist with so much force he was almost knocked off his feet. He threw his arms up to avoid touching her and stared down at her in disbelief. Well. This was different and unexpected. He didn’t dare touch her. “Marianne?”

“I love you so much!” She was squeezing him.

“I love ye too.” Bog felt his cheeks flush. The tavern’s dining room was full of patrons, and he was sure that all eyes were on him and Marianne. 

“Sorry, Boggy.” Dawn and their father stepped through the doors. Dawn bounced up to Bog and grabbed her sister and Bog in a hug. “She had a caramel macchiato cappuccino with a double shot of caffeine on the way up there.”

“Don’t let her have those.” Lucas King rolled his eyes. “They make her hyper.”

“Erm. Uhm.” Bog gestured to the girls, still hesitant to touch or try to remove Marianne.

“Marianne. Dawn.” Their father called out to them, and they immediately took a step back. Bog was able to lower his arms and stared at Marianne. She was buzzing with energy and wobbling back and forth, looking at everything with far more interest than necessary. He wasn’t sure he wanted to take her up to see Sugar right at that moment.

“I need to help mom with the lunch rush. If ye would like something, find a seat, and I’ll send Sunny around to get yer order. On the house, of course.” Bog took a reluctant step back. He was a little afraid that Marianne was going to follow him, but her father put a hand on her arm and pulled her with him.

Bog went about his routine work, keeping busy to avoid getting too close to Marianne. He hoped the caffeine would wear off. She was still wiggling and acting weird an hour later when the rush ended, and Bog had time to check on her. He couldn’t take her to see Sugar like this.

“Marianne. Do ye mind if we uh, go into the back, and I calm you down?” Bog chose his words carefully. He intended to remove the caffeine from her system.

“What do you have in mind?” She gave him an absolutely wolfish grin.

“What?” Bog stared at her in bewilderment.

Marianne blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. “How are you going to calm me down?” 

Her father sighed and looked like he wanted to lay his head down on the table. Dawn giggled in amusement, her cheeks turning red. Bog stared at Marianne, his jaw slack and face turning as red as Dawn’s.

“Uh, I, uh,” He stammered, searching for exactly how to respond to that question. The look on her face was frighteningly intense. “I need to remove the caffeine.” 

“Are you kidding! This is fun!” Marianne laughed. She thought the look on Bog’s face was the best thing ever. Then she got up and jumped at him. Bog had no choice but to catch her so she wouldn’t end up face down on the floor. He looked to her father with a questioning look. “So let’s go to that back room, Boggy.” And then she started unbuttoning his shirt.

No way was Bog taking her to a room by themselves with her acting like this. He wasn’t sure what the deal was with the caffeine, but she was acting like she was drunk. Lucas King was giving him a warning look on top of it. Bog glanced around and saw that the dining room was mostly empty. He gently held Marianne and whispered a quick equation to remove the drug from her system.

Marianne blinked and wrinkled her nose. Bog brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at her. “How do ye feel?”

“Oh, good grief. Did I seriously say that?!” Marianne looked mortified. She patted Bog’s chest nervously. She had managed to get his shirt unbuttoned halfway down. “Soreeee.” She gave him an apologetic look. Her cheeks flushed redder than Bog’s.

“I think we’re good now. We should be back soon.” Bog nodded to her father as he quickly buttoned his shirt back up. “Dawn. Sunny should be out in a few minutes.”

Dawn giggled and nodded. Her father closed his eyes and sighed.

*

Sugar was chatting with a customer and finishing an order when Bog and Marianne arrived at the distillery. She glanced up, saw them, and gave them a cheery smile and a wave, “Be with you in a moment!” Bog glared at her.

The pair took a seat at the tasting bar and waited. Bog’s eyes were fixed on Sugar the entire time, his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in distaste. Sugar finished and walked over to them, her hand over the necklace she wore. She had a smile on her face that reeked of mischief. Bog’s face began to turn red as he focused on the cord of the necklace. 

“How can I help you.” Sugar crossed her arms behind her back and smiled pleasantly at them. Bog’s eyes widened as he saw his shark tooth pendant hanging from the cord, then he erupted.

“That is MINE!” He lunged at Sugar.

“What?” The little woman was incredibly fast and was still smiling as her hand went to the pendant. “It’s just a silly shark tooth necklace. There are hundreds like it.” She began running her fingers over it, looking up at Bog with a look of pure innocence. She was trolling Bog.

“That one is mine.” Bog attempted to control his anger. It was harder than he could imagine. He had very few personal possessions that he valued, and the two necklaces from Dawn and Marianne were his most treasured. “Give it to me.”

“Bog.” Marianne reached over and grabbed his arm. “Remember why we’re here. We need to fix me first.” Bog stiffened and slowly turned to give Marianne a plaintive look.

“But she, she... ” He gestured at Sugar, who was still smiling and touching the pendant as though it were a possession she treasured. “Fine.” Bog turned back to Sugar and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his necklace in her hands. “Sugar. We need you to remove a suggestion that was placed on Marianne by a charismatic.”

“I see. It will cost you.” Sugar smiled.

“You owe me for that last visit.” Bog’s lips turned up in a snarl. “That was uncalled for. So is this.” He was having a difficult time controlling the anger surging within him. He clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly in an attempt to regain control. This tiny little woman always brought the worst out in him, and he knew it. “Why can’t you be at least a wee bit nice? This is about Marianne.”

“Business, dear, business.” Sugar grinned and stepped forward, holding out her hand. “Marianne, come with me. We’ll do this in the back. It won’t take long.” Sugar tilted her head to Bog. “You’ll owe me.” He frowned and nodded. He would do anything for Marianne, but he did worry that Sugar might add her own suggestions.

*

“Why are you so mean to him?” Marianne sighed as Sugar had her sit down on a comfortable couch in the distillery’s break room.

“A man like that with all his power? He can use a humbling experience every now and then.” Sugar sat next to Marianne and held her hands out. “No one questions him around here. Now relax dear. Look me in the eye. I promise I will not add any suggestions. I will clear what is there.”

“You know he seems like a humble man, to begin with. What you do to him is bullying.” Marianne stared into Sugar’s dark blue eyes and was immediately fixated.

“My dear, power can rot a man’s heart and soul. Knock them down a peg or two, and it stops that. I’m doing him a favor.” Sugar chuckled and kept her eye contact. “Now, Marianne. Think about Bogdan.” Sugar closed her hands around Marianne’s hands.

“I love him.” Marianne smiled. “I can be myself around him, and he doesn’t care if I do something dumb or say something stupid. He’s there for me.”

“There it is.” Sugar grinned. “Bog is not trying to control you. That man wouldn’t dream of it. You shouldn’t doubt him so much. Some of your doubts are real. They will linger and fade with time. He’s a Lycean. He will always be loyal to you.”

“I’m more worried I’m not good enough for him,” Marianne sighed. 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Sugar released Marianne’s hands. “When you’re making eye and physical contact with a charismatic, you will say whatever is on your heart. I don’t have anything against you.” Then she looked down and picked up Marianne’s hand. Sugar could feel the alchemic energy clinging to it. She had only been asked to clear Marianne. “That is such a lovely ring. Your engagement ring?”

“Bog made it for me.” Marianne grinned and blushed faintly at the memory.

“Oh!” Sugar nodded and assumed the energy was something Bog had done. She didn’t have the ability to determine what kind of energy she was encountering. “It’s lovely.”

Marianne pointed at the shark tooth necklace. “May I have that back? And the other one? Do you have the blue flame pendant that was with it?”

“It’s not really my style.” Sugar cocked her head to one side. “I guess I can give both of them to you, but you are going to owe me.”

“As long as I don’t have to kill anyone.” Marianne smiled weakly.

“Oh, no! Do you think Bog would have agreed so quickly if he thought that’s what I would want?” Sugar laughed. “I’m not like that. It’ll just be a favor. Nothing that would harm anyone. More of a get out of jail free card.”

Marianne nodded. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you KNOW you can get drunk off Caffeine, because I didn't. Not only did I not know, but Marianne showed up like this! I had to figure out WHY she showed up like this and discovered that little fact after I wrote it. It's always so weird when characters do stuff like this...


	15. The Last Laird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog discusses what happened to his family with Marianne.

Marianne found Bog sitting in the waiting area with his head in his hands, muttering unintelligibly. “Bog?” She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. “We’re done.” She took Bog’s left hand, turned it palm side up, and dropped the two necklaces.

A huge smile spread over Bog’s face, and he grabbed Marianne in a huge hug. “Thank you, Marianne.”

“Thanks to her? I’m the one who found them.” Sugar snorted from the bar.

“I’m sure you just FOUND them.” Bog snapped a glare in Sugar’s direction. He quickly put both necklaces on at once, patted them against his chest and grinned. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Marianne’s hand, and half dragged her to the door. He couldn’t get out of Sugar’s presence fast enough.

*

Bog walked faster than Marianne could keep up with at her own pace. She had to jog after him. He didn’t slow until they were well away from Sugar’s. Then he stopped suddenly, turned and hugged her tightly again. “I was so worried about ye.” 

“Sugar said she removed the suggestion.” Marianne smiled as she sank into Bog’s warm, comforting embrace. She hadn’t felt that good in his presence in days. Everything was back to normal. Bog pulled back, hands on her shoulders. He smiled through half-open eyes and then leaned in again to kiss her fully on the mouth. Marianne was startled. He wasn’t usually the one to initiate anything like this, and he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to come up for air.

“Ahem.” A very irritated woman’s voice called out to them. Both Bog and Marianne blushed and turned to give sheepish looks to a woman standing nearby with two small children in tow. “Why are you doing that? There are children present!”

“Ye have two kids, pretty sure you know why.” Bog grinned. Marianne felt her face burn in embarrassment. “Come on, Marianne.” Bog turned and offered his arm. His face was still just as red, and he was shaking with unease at what he had just said. Marianne took his arm with a shy giggle, and the two walked on down the sidewalk.

“Bog, that was just silly, you big dork.” Marianne leaned against him as they walked.

“Some people are too uptight.” He grunted. “I happen to be one of them.” He added in a whisper.

“She’s going to hate me for that.” Marianne glanced back. The woman and her kids were gone, but she was still embarrassed.

“Marianne. We should be allowed to do what every other couple around here gets to do in public.” Bog lowered his head and looked annoyed. “I should be able to kiss ye when I want and how I want.” He paused. “Unless ye don’t want to,” Bog added quickly.

“Oh, I want to!” Marianne giggled. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask ye.” Bog’s voice lowered further as they walked, his eyes down and on the sidewalk. “Do, do ye want kids someday? I, I, I.” He stammered, unable to get the words out.

“Seeing you with kids makes me just want to give them to you.” Marianne bumped her shoulder against Bog to break him out of it. “But not soon.”

“Oh! Oh!” Bog grinned excitedly at the thought. The confirmation was all he needed. “Good. Because I do too.”

“I assumed.” Marianne giggled. “Make your mom real happy.”

“Not fer her. For me!” Bog grinned, jabbing his thumb into his chest. “For Lyceans, our strongest drive is family. I don’t think it would be as bad fer me if I hadn’t lost all of mine.” His voice went into a sad whisper.

Marianne was silent for a moment, thinking over if she should ask or not. She decided she would find out some time so now might be a good time. “What happened to them? I noticed they all went missing at the same time in the photographs in your house.” She leaned against him.

Bog swallowed hard, glanced at her with eyes that held a lot of pain and sorrow with the thought. She almost regretted asking him. He swallowed again and made a choking sound. “They were killed by hunters and vampires in Scotland during a gathering. Ye know what a gathering is?”

“No.” Marianne shook her head.

“It’s where young Lyceans go to find their matches. There’s a set cycle of them to make sure everyone meets the most other Lyceans as possible, and nobody is missed. I had cousins, older brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, and all of their parents go to one in Scotland.” Bog steadied himself and explained. “Vampires interfered looking for my kind, Rex Regis Lyceans. Hunters caught wind of the large gathering. They battled, and over two days, the hunters hunted and killed most of the attending Lyceans.”

“Oh.” Marianne squeezed Bog’s arm. He stopped walking and stood silently, gathering his thoughts.

“Marianne. That feeling that Dawn and I get when family is in danger. It’s worse when one of our family is killed.” Bog wrapped an arm over Marianne’s shoulders and drew her close. “I felt every death over those two days. It traumatized me so much that I was catatonic for a month. I was 17.” He shuddered at the thought. “Ye don’t get over something like that.”

“Bog.” Marianne made a sympathetic whimpering sound and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his side. “I am so sorry.”

“That is why I worry so much about ye and Dawn now. I can’t lose either of ye. I can’t lose my mom or Sunny. I can’t lose anyone. I have to protect ye.” Then his face was overcome with a look of anger. “I won’t be able to relax until Roland is captured.”

“Dad said they’re bringing in a specialist to track him down.”

“Good.” Bog nodded. “We will do everything we can to assist them. I want ye to have a life that doesn’t involve looking over yer shoulder constantly.”

“I’d like just to be able to use the bathroom alone!” Marianne laughed. “The dogs won’t leave me alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	16. No Pressure

Days turned into weeks, and there was no sign of Roland. Bog spent as much time as he could with Marianne. He attempted to split work time with leisure with her, sharing every aspect of his various jobs with her and then finding something new to show her in Blackwood. He wanted her to learn what he did so she could eventually help him with some of it. He loved the idea of her working side by side with him, and she was eager to learn.

His nights were spent prowling around the Blackwood Tavern and their home sites. A massive reinforced training room had been blasted into the bedrock and was almost done. The ceiling had just been put in place, and slabs of rock had been laid over it. The panic room was intact and undamaged. The frame was beginning to go up.

Until the house was built, it made him nervous that access to the vault was easy, even if it was locked. He would alternate sleeping in the frame of the house and in the woods near the tavern. He slept lightly, always aware of what was going on, and on alert for any signs of Roland. He didn’t catch his scent anywhere in Blackwood.

The only nights he got any real sleep were the once a week bonfires that the teenagers held in the woods. Sometimes there was a run. Sometimes it was all just social fun. Bog and Marianne were always invited, and he would fall asleep with his love in his arms. They were safer in the forest than anywhere else, and he could let his guard fall. Familiarses were always around, and they would alert them if anything was going on.

*

Marianne was having a far more stressful time. She didn’t mind that she was never alone, and she loved how protective Bog was. Marianne fully understood why. She didn’t want Roland to have any opportunity to get to her because she had a strong feeling that if he did the next time, it might not be mere suggestions, it would be physical. The thought terrified her. At least one hell hound was with her at all times, and the other patrolled the house regularly.

Evenings were spent with a nightly slumber party with her sister. They would watch movies and fall asleep on the couch or talk and crash on her bed. It was a fun time that reminded Marianne of how she spent time with Dawn as a teenager.

Doubts. 

They crawled around randomly in Marianne’s thoughts and seemed to increase with each day. They weren’t the same doubts she had before. Bog’s worrying was never controlling. He gave her space and never pushed her about anything. He was perfectly respectful. That was the problem. He was perfect in her eyes. He wanted her to be who she was and accepted every part of her down to her insecurities. He encouraged her and just loved her so much.

She wasn’t good enough for him. Those words came the most frequently. She wasn’t a full blood lycean. She shouldn’t have been the one he was destined to be with. There could be other, more suitable women, and he would be stuck with her because that’s how they were. The first match they met was the one they stuck with. She couldn’t shift. She couldn’t keep up with him. She was a burden. The doubts came and went eating away at her resolve.

When Marianne was with Bog, the thoughts faded into the background, and she just loved him. They returned with a vengeance the moment she left his presence. Her moods changed so fast it was worrying. It was getting worse. She would wake up in the middle of the night and just cry into her pillow. Did Bog choose her because she was the only choice available? The doubts piled up continually, and she had no idea how to deal with them or what caused them. It was tearing her apart, and she couldn’t talk to anyone about it. 

She held them inside, unable to even share them with Bog. Marianne could just see that sad look on his face if she mentioned her doubts to him, and it crushed her to imagine hurting him in any way.

*

“Is something wrong?” Bog squeezed Marianne gently. The pair were sitting against the trunk of a tree just outside the Blackwood Tavern. It was a good spot to relax and enjoy each other’s company. They could spend time alone without actually being alone. Marianne leaned on Bog’s right side with his arm wrapped around her waist. She had her hands over his arm, entwining his fingers in one hand. Her other hand rested on his arm. Bog only asked because he felt Marianne’s fingers grip his hand tighter for a moment.

“Does it bother you that I’m not like you?” Marianne’s head tilted further down on his chest as she whispered the question. “Truthfully, Bog.”

“I would never lie to ye.” Bog lifted his free hand to run it through Marianne’s hair. “It does, but I doubt it’s the way ye think it does. I love ye, Marianne.”

“How does it bother you?”

“It’s hard to put in words. I trust ye, Marianne.” Bog whispered, kissing the top of her head and burying his face in her hair. “I will love ye always even if ye tell me to leave ye. If ye were a lycean woman, I would never feel the need to tell ye that. That ye should not feel pressure to be with me.”

“You trust me, but you keep on telling me I can leave?” Marianne sat up and turned so she could look Bog in the face.

“Our relationship is new, Marianne. If ye want to leave, I can be patient. I would wait for ye if ye ever wanted to come back.” Bog stated seriously, running his fingers over Marianne’s face and up into her hair. He looked her directly in the eyes as he spoke. “I want ye to be sure. If ye ever want to postpone the wedding or cancel it, I will understand.”

Marianne closed her eyes and made a face like she was trying to make something happen. Her face scrunched up. Then her face turned red, and she shook with mental effort.

“What are ye trying to do?” Bog had a feeling he knew and repressed a chuckle. “Ye look like yer constipated.”

Marianne exhaled, giving up on the futile effort. “I want to be like you. It’s in my blood, isn’t it?”

“With yer bloodline, it looks like the lycean side doesn’t always present itself. Yer Arcadian side overpowers it.” Bog stated patiently, still caressing Marianne’s face. “Ye can’t just become a Lycean. There is no way to do that if ye aren’t born with it. Besides, ye don’t want it. Yer better the way ye are.”

“But it would make you happy.”

“I am already happier than I’ve ever been!” Bog laughed and grabbed Marianne in a fierce hug. “Ye make me happy as ye are, all fire and passion.” 

Marianne suddenly burst into uncontrollable crying, and Bog immediately pulled her closer. “It worries ye a lot?” He held her close and let her cry against him for a moment.

“I hate that I’m crying about this!” Marianne smacked a fist lightly into Bog’s chest.

“I do not want ye to feel pressured, love. That is all. I love ye. That is why the offer is there. It is ye who says when we are ready. I know I’m ready.” Bog cradled Marianne wanting to offer her more security in his arms. He felt like he was failing. “If ye aren’t, then ye are free to go.”

“Every time you say that it makes me feel weird,” Marianne admitted after a moment. She wiped the back of her hand over her eyes and sighed. “People get married all the time after knowing each other for only days and are married for a lifetime. People know each other for years, get married, and then divorce a year later. There are no rules, Bog. Please stop telling me it’s ok for me to leave you.”

“As you wish.” Bog smiled. There was a small part of him that kept telling him that he had to leave an opening for her until they were actually married. Once they had the ceremony, their binding agreement, then he would relax. He understood the nervousness he was feeling was not normal for a typical Lycean marriage but was for everyone else. It had nothing to do with his trust and love for Marianne. It was just going to be there. 

“I love you, Bogdan Laird. I have no intention of telling you to go away. Where am I going to find another werewolf king to marry?” She chuckled, then giggled at the thought. “Pretty sure giant plush wolves are expensive, and you’re free.”

“Free?!” Bog squeezed Marianne tightly, then began tickling her playfully. “Laugh fer me. Make up fer those tears!” Marianne laughed and squirmed, then began tickling him back.

Nearby passersby stopped to stare at the pair as their laughter rose. Bog and Marianne could be seen rolling around in the grass play fighting. Some smiled and went on their way, happy for the Lord of Blackwood. Others rolled their eyes at the undignified display out in the open.


	17. Mother's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Dawn go hiking in the woods and sunny has something special to show Dawn.

Dawn bounced down the trail and into the sunlight with Sunny immediately behind her. He had to work to keep up with her. Sunny was fit, but Dawn seemed to have limitless energy. He was breathing hard as he jogged behind her. He was also the one carrying a heavy backpack.

“Let me catch my breath, Dawn!” Sunny panted. He stopped on the trail and leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. He looked up and smiled as Dawn turned around to grin at him. The sunlight framed her perfectly and cast a heavenly glow around her. Her skin had taken on a nice tan over the months of hiking around Blackwood with Sunny and his friends. It was fading now with her unable to come to town daily as she had over the summer.

School kept Dawn away, but on the weekends and holidays, she always came down with her sister and spent the days learning how to be a Lycean from actual Lyceans. More importantly, she spent time with her best friend. Sunny looked around and grinned. 

“Hey, Dawn, we’re going to take a detour.” Sunny motioned to a pile of black rocks. “I have something awesome to show you!” They were in the northern forest, but only a couple of miles north of Blackwood Tavern. 

“Some of those wild familiarsis?” Dawn came running down the path, eager to see whatever it was Sunny wanted her to.

“Something even better.” Sunny grinned with renewed vigor.

The pair of them walked through the trees. There were piles of black rocks a foot tall marking out an overgrown path. After a few minutes, they ended up in front of a huge wooden door framed in massive stone blocks. There was a smaller door set into the larger one. Sunny smiled at Dawn as he opened the door. “Be quiet. We don’t want to wake her.”

“Wake, who?” Dawn grinned back curiously. 

“You’ll see. She sleeps a lot, and we won’t disturb her.” Sunny unclipped his backpack and put it on the inside of the door. He didn’t need to carry it.

“Oh, then maybe we shouldn’t bother her?” Dawn glanced around. She didn’t want to interrupt anyone’s sleep or be an annoyance.

“It’s okay.” Sunny motioned for Dawn to follow him.

They walked through the door and inside a cave entrance. Sunny held up a hand and uttered an equation for a small bluish-white orb to light their path. He tossed it into the air, and it floated up above their heads. “Careful. The ground is rocky in here.” Sunny offered Dawn his hand. She smiled at him trustingly and took it, wrapping her slender fingers around his broader ones. Her hand was so nice and warm. Sunny smiled back, then led her further into the cave.

“That is so neat. Can you teach me how to do that?” Dawn gestured to the floating orb. It kept the same distance and position from Sunny as they walked, floating over their heads.

“Yes. It’s a simple alchemical equation. You should be able to do it!” Sunny grinned, more than happy to teach anything to Dawn that she wanted to know. 

“Thank you!” Dawn giggled. Being raised in an Arcadian household, she didn’t have practice doing the things that Lyceans could do. The first thing Lyceans were taught to do was to heal. The same held for the Atlanteans. Arcadians had the same rapid healing as the others, but they could not do healing alchemy. Dawn hated alchemy studies as a child. She wasn’t good at it, and her father only allowed initial testing. 

Dawn could do everything her sister could, but not as strongly, so it was easy just to have her classified as a low level Arcadian for the records. It happened. On rare occasions, a child was born into a strong bloodline that defied the norm. Dawn was one of them. The testing is what confirmed to her father that her Lycean bloodline dominated her Arcadian side. She still had to study alchemy with a private teacher, but she went to an ordinary high school. Marianne had been entirely homeschooled.

Now Dawn was learning it wasn’t that she was bad at it, she had not been taught according to her bloodline. Her new friends and Sunny were teaching her to heal first. That began with learning to body scan injuries, then understand what it was she was seeing. They all warned her not to try to heal anyone until she could heal herself. She hoped it would never come to that. Her prior experiences with alchemy didn’t leave her with confidence in her newfound abilities. *

The pair rounded a corner and entered a warmly lit chamber. Both Sunny and Dawn froze. Sunny took a step back. “Uhoh.” The chamber was massive and relatively clean and dry for a cave. It looked remarkably like a living room with a large fireplace set up on one side that was currently crackling and alive. There were animal skin rugs set out over the floor of the cave. There was a bookcase full of books, a table with chairs set around it and a small sofa. Piles of pillows and blankets lay in front of the fire, and in the middle of the nest, a large creature stirred.

“We’re sorry to disturb you, Amber.” Sunny lowered his head and gestured to Dawn to back up.

“Where is Bogdan?” A massive head rose out of the blankets, with one of them draped over the creature’s eyes. The voice had a female quality to it. The animal yawned, showing off an impressive array of gleaming white teeth, then she shook the blanket free. The golden fur covering her would have been impressive if it wasn’t suffering a severe case of bed head all over. The fur on a very lupine appearing head was sticking up in all directions. A set of short curving horns spiraled up from behind her head. She blinked her blue eyes and focused on Sunny and Dawn. They narrowed, and she snorted. “Sunny. Where is Bogdan? Who is this with you?”

Dawn crouched behind Sunny with a little whimper. “This is Amber. Don’t be afraid.” Sunny whispered. The creature stared at the pair of them. Amber raised into a sitting position, her long body creaking as if it had not moved in some time. She resembled an eastern style dragon with a long head at least five feet in length on a slender neck that was twice as long. Her body looked twice as long as her neck and a long furred tail twitched behind her. It ended in a tuft of feathers. 

Amber stretched, arching her back and revealing a set of feathered wings that ran from her shoulders, halfway down her tail. She dug massive talons into the cave flooring in front of her and moved her head closer to Sunny and Dawn. “Well, child. Who are you? Come closer to me.”

“I don’t want to.” Dawn put her hands on Sunny’s shoulders. “Let’s just go.”

“No.” Amber snorted and settled back down into the blankets and pillows. She lowered her head to a less threatening position and perked two short ears up. “What is your name?”

“Dawn.” Dawn kept behind Sunny.

“Well, Dawn. I am Amber. I am not going to harm you. I can smell your bloodlines from here, and it is fascinating.” The creature kept her voice low. “Sunny. Step forward. Show her I am not going to harm her.”

Sunny sighed and did what he was told. “Bog is not going to be happy about this, Amber. I shouldn’t have brought her here. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about Bogdan.” Amber chuckled as Sunny stopped in front of her and reached up to run a hand through the thick fur under her jaw. Her eyes closed, and she purred. It was a melodious and comforting sound. “Dawn. Come to me.”

Dawn took a breath and slowly joined Sunny. The hair on her arms was prickling. “I’ve never seen a familiarsis as big as you are. You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Amber shifted her head to focus on Dawn. She inhaled deeply. “I am not a familiarsis.” Amber cocked her head curiously, going over what smell told her, then she pushed her muzzle into Dawn’s chest, forcing Dawn to grab for her as she did it. “I am a mother of Familiarsis, a Creatrix.”

Dawn was speechless as she stared into the creature’s eyes. She was fully aware she was being examined. One of Amber’s massive forepaws reached out and gently rested on Dawn’s shoulder and arm.

“Hold still. I am doing a scan. Do you know what that is, Dawn?”

“Like the healing scan?” Dawn nodded, afraid to move.

“Yes. Now. Tell me, Dawn. What is your bloodline? Do not lie to me. I do not like liars.” Amber’s eyes narrowed as they focused on the girl. Sunny stood nearby, watching with increasing worry. 

“My father is Lucas King. He’s an Arcadian. My mother was Cherise King. She was a Lycean. I don’t know her maiden name.” Dawn giggled as Amber’s fur tickled across her cheek.

“This is fascinating. You are equally split. You are not Lycean or Arcadian. You are something new, but it’s not cooperating. Would you like me to fix you?” Amber removed her paw and sat back, her attention entirely on Dawn. “It was sure to happen at some point. It appears there has been an incredible amount of bloodline mixing in your family.” Amber paused in thought. “You are not the one Bogdan is with, are you? That would have been an incredible match.”

“No. He’s too old for me.” Dawn made a face.

“That doesn’t matter.” Amber chuckled. “It’s just interesting that he did not end up with you, and that means that who he did end up will strengthen his bloodline incredibly. Tell me about your sister. Can she shift?”

“Marianne?” Dawn frowned. “No, she can’t.”

“Purely Arcadian abilities?” Amber guessed.

“Yes. She can’t heal people or anything like that.” Dawn shrugged. “Why?”

“I will need to see her, but first, I want to break your bloodlines, so they stop interfering with each other. You are weaker than you should be, because they do not agree.” Amber inclined her head to Dawn again. “Would you like me to do that?”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Dawn reached up to run a hand over Amber’s muzzle. Her fur was soft and warm, and she didn’t seem like she was dangerous.

“Do you know what a Mother’s Blessing is?” Amber purred.

“Yes. Everyone is presented to the mother when she awakens. The Arcadis mother has not been awake in my lifetime, so I’ve never been taken.” Dawn grinned, happy to know the answer. “Sometimes she will pick out someone who is hurt or has a bloodline problem and fix it!”

“It is very good that the Arcadis mother did not awaken, because she would have known you are a Lycean if you were presented to her.” Amber looked troubled by the thought. “I do not care what race you are from as long as you are a good person. I would not bless someone I thought would use it for evil. Now. Come to me, Dawn.” Amber sat up and held a paw up. “I have a blessing to give to you if you will receive it.”

Dawn looked at Sunny. He smiled. “I would take it. She didn’t offer me anything.”

“You are perfect just the way you are, Sunny.” Amber chuckled. 

“Okay.” Dawn took a breath and stepped forward. 

Amber arced her head over Dawn and dropped her forepaw behind her. She pulled Dawn to her chest. “Put your hands on me.” Dawn lifted her hands and put them straight out in front of her, pushing through the thick golden-white fur. Amber began speaking and folded her wings over her head and Dawn. “This is going to hurt.”

“Hurt?” Sunny stared at Amber. “Amber! Please don’t hurt Dawn!”

Amber did not answer at the beginning of speaking a complex alchemical equation in words that Sunny had never heard before. Dawn began panicking as a warm tingling sensation filled her that sent a wave of cold pain through her body. Amber had her held firmly. She was not going to stop.

“Amber, please, stop.” Sunny walked up closer but did not dare interfere. He could hear Dawn whimpering and crying beneath Amber’s wings, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Time seemed to drag into hours. In reality, it was ten minutes.

“We are done.” Amber pulled her wings back. She laid an exhausted-looking Dawn onto the blankets and pillows below her. Sunny rushed up to check on her.

“I’m okay.” Dawn was trying to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat, and her face was flushed. Sunny knelt by her and gathered her in his arms, cradling her close.

“I need to see Bogdan and Marianne.” Amber settled into the blankets nearby. “I will do the same for her.”

“I’m sorry I told you to take it.” Sunny whispered to Dawn, ignoring Amber.

“Sunny.” Dawn lifted her left hand and flicked her fingers. Flames spread out over her hand, and Dawn laughed. “I’ve never been able to do that!” She closed her hand to snuff the fire out. “I’m glad you did.” She sat up and hugged Sunny tightly. He melted into her embrace.

“So adorable.” Amber chuckled, reminding them that she was present. “Go outside and see what you can do now that you couldn’t do before, Dawn. I will be able to fix your sister too.”

“She’ll be able to shift?!” Dawn and Sunny exclaimed at the same time.

“No.” Amber lowered her head. “I can not make that kind of adjustment. If she does not currently shift, then she never will. However, their children will be like you, Dawn, without needing my blessing. A new bloodline.”

*

Dawn laughed as she tested out the few equations she knew. Some things could be done without them, but it was far more fun to control what she was doing and feel the power as it surged through her. She caused a burst of wind to rip through the trees above, sending the branches shaking and golden leaves falling in a shower around her and Sunny. She played with her fire along with her hands, careful not to let any of it stray. Dawn pulled water from the damp ground and send a little shower of it onto Sunny. 

“Be careful, Dawn.” Sunny looked around in worry. Displaying her Arcadian abilities might disturb anyone passing by who saw them.

“This is so awesome!” Dawn giggled, dancing around Sunny. “I feel so light and free!”

“Yeah, but now I have to go tell Bog what we did.” Sunny groaned. He did not want to tell him that he had taken Dawn to see Amber, even if it was a good thing. He was going to wait to tell him. “Let’s eat our lunch and head home.” 

“Okay.” Dawn stopped dancing and leaned over Sunny to wrap him in a playful hug. “Thank you, Sunny!” He smiled and melted in her warm embrace, wishing it was more than just Dawn being friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber, eee... hah, a much nicer version than the snotty one in HitF. :D :D   
have a good day!


	18. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne has to get Bog on board of the plan the Arcadian investigators want to put into play, but he refuses to listen and Roland's persuasion comes into play in the worst way possible.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was almost time to head home. Bog and Marianne were waiting for them outside the tavern. They were sitting on one of the picnic tables, passing the time away kissing, which had gotten slightly more heated than usual. Bog was sitting on top of the table, and Marianne was straddling him, up on her knees so she could reach his face easier. She had unbuttoned his work shirt and had one hand sliding around his back. Both of his hands were in her hair, encouraging her to keep doing what she was doing. They were both waiting for Dawn and Sunny to interrupt them and using it as an excuse to continue doing what felt so incredibly good. 

Bog had a mental line set to put an end to it, but Marianne knew what that point was and was keeping away from it. There was a lot they could do without crossing that line. She had several fleeting moments where she considered it. But what they were doing right now was fine, and the moment she did, that would be the end of their relatively tame make out session. Bog didn’t cross lines.

“I love ye,” Bog kissed along Marianne’s neck. “Love ye.” Marianne was about to answer when her phone began vibrating. 

“I love you too,” She reluctantly pulled back, kissed him briefly on the lips, and slid off the table to answer her phone. Bog smiled after her, laying back on the table to gaze at the star-filled sky above and catch his breath. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good and right as Marianne. His heart overflowed with love, as though it were making up for decades without it. This was what life was supposed to be like. 

Marianne sighed, turning off her phone and pocketing it. Bog was not going to like this. The investigator had finally called with his plan. He wanted to use Marianne as bait to lure Roland out so they could catch him. It would be dangerous, but he had assured her they would put a tracking device on her and have an undetectable hellhound present to protect her. She had to sell this to Bog.

With Roland out of the way, everything would be normal. They would no longer be stressed out with the constant need to be on guard. Bog wouldn’t feel the need to hover and always be watching her. Marianne would have more freedom to explore Blackwood, and maybe find her place in it as more than just the future Mrs. Laird. She had struck up the start of a few friendships and wanted to pursue them. 

Lycean women were not like Arcadian women. For one thing, they weren’t always on guard for someone trying to steal their husbands. That didn’t exist here. The Atlanteans seemed just as non threatened. They also weren’t concerned with wealth, better husbands, or all the superficial garbage that annoyed Marianne. She wanted her new life here. But first, she was going to have to take a chance.

“Bog.” Marianne turned to him and smiled, seeing him laying on top of the table. He tilted his head, smiling a crooked smile in her direction, his blue eyes gleaming and full of happiness. She loved him so much. “That was the investigator. He wants me to see him and set up a time and place to trap Roland.”

“Oh?” Bog sat up quickly. “Where at?”

“I can’t tell you.” Marianne wrang her hands. Bog did not miss the gesture.

“Marianne.”

“He wants me to be alone to lure Roland out.” Marianne took a breath. “They will be nearby, and they will have a Hellhound with me.”

“No.” Bog slid off the table and walked up to her. “No. That is a bad idea.”

“We have to do this,” Marianne responded stubbornly. “It’s the only way to get rid of Roland. We have to trust the Arcadian Enforcers.”

“No,” Bog repeated, this time knitting his brows together in frustration. “Ye will not do that.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Bogdan.” Marianne took a step back, running her hands up her arms. Worries and doubts began creeping in. “Even if we were married right now, you can not tell me what to do.”

“No!” Bog repeated, and she saw a flash of anger across his face. “It is too dangerous.”

Marianne turned, her fingers passing over her engagement band. She had to get Bog to leave. It was the only way he would not interfere. She could come back after it was all done. He would forgive her. Wouldn’t he? 

He was trying to control her, wasn’t he? Maybe they needed to be apart so she could think clearer. Perhaps she was being foolish with this whole thing. She loved him. He loved her. This was just his worry about her. He wasn’t trying to control her.

“I forbid you from doing that. Absolutely NOT!” Bog came up behind her and placed a hand firmly on Marianne’s shoulder. It was the grip of his hand pressing into her shoulder that made up her mind. This problem needed to be fixed, and she needed to get away from him to sort through her conflicting emotions and thoughts.

“You do not own me.” Marianne hissed, whirling away out of his grasp. Bog immediately backed away, hands up in the air, realizing that he had chosen the wrong words.

“I know I don’t own you. I would never think that.” Bog’s face fell in dismay. “I don’t want ye in a dangerous situation. That’s all, Marianne. I want to keep ye safe.”

“I can take care of myself. Bogdan, It’s over. Go.” Marianne tried to pull her ring off.

Bog stared in disbelief and shock. He continually made the offer but hoped never to hear those words. His mouth dropped open, and the look on his face shifted to heartbreaking sadness.

“GO!” Marianne yelled at him. 

Bog reached up to slip his necklaces over his head, offering them to Marianne. “Hold them for me?” He was grasping for hope that she didn’t mean forever.

“The wedding is off.” Marianne scowled, finally getting the engagement ring off. She held it out to Bog. He took a deep breath, looking down at the ring, then to Marianne’s face. His bright blue eyes were wide, and she could just see his heart breaking. Bog’s entire body began shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes glistened. He opened his hand to let the necklaces drop on the ground.

“As you wish.” He whispered, lowering his head in defeat. Then he turned, refusing to accept the ring, and shifted into his wolf form. He was gone into the woods in a heartbeat, running full out into the growing darkness of the forest. Marianne threw the ring after him angrily.

The moment the ring left Marianne’s fingers, her mind snapped with complete clarity. She saw the ring gleaming as it flew through the air, and Bog’s shadowed shape vanishing amidst the trees. Marianne stood in stunned silence, watching the ring fly through the air and land in a pile of leaves. What had she done? Emotion flooded through her as she looked after Bog. She had told him to go?! She had TOLD him to leave her! That’s not what she had wanted to do at all!

Marianne scrambled after the ring, her heart racing in a panic. The doubts and worries were completely gone, replaced only by an ache in her chest that something was terribly wrong. She touched the ring, and the clouded sensation returned. She jerked her hand back, and her mind was clear again—the ring. Something was wrong with the ring!

“Bog!” Marianne screamed, hoping he would hear her. She started into the forest, unaware that she was being followed. They had been watching her the entire time from a parked van, and now they were going to make their move. 

*

Bog ran as hard as his legs could carry him, up into the forest. He was running blindly as the words rang through his mind. What had he done? Why had he been so stupid? He just wanted to protect her, and he had made her leave. This was his fault! He was such a fool! He had ruined his only chance in life of love. He was sure of it. 

He stumbled over a branch and hit a rock. Bog kept running. He didn’t feel the pain as he hit rocks and broken limbs. He just needed to run. It was the last thing he could do for Marianne. She told him to go, and he had promised he would, and now he was putting all the distance he could between them. He planned to run until he couldn’t physically go any further but was suddenly thrown off his feet by a powerful sensation of fear.

Bog turned back, his legs shaking. Marianne told him to go. He hesitated, feeling that sensation growing. Bog took a step. He would break his word if he went back. He broke into a run, charging back in the direction he had come from with a snarl in his throat. That didn’t matter. Marianne was in trouble. He still had to protect her if he was able, whether she wanted him to or not. He wouldn’t stand by and allow her to be harmed if he could do something about it.

*

Marianne couldn’t move. She couldn’t see, and she couldn’t hear anything. She knew there were three men, friends of Roland’s, who had grabbed her. The moment they touched her, she had lost all of her senses and wasn’t able to defend herself. She had been carried quickly and put inside a vehicle. Marianne was shoved into a backseat, and for a brief moment, the man holding her had moved his hand, and she regained control of herself. It wasn’t enough time, but it gave her a clue about what she could do.

The man holding a hand on her wrist had to maintain contact with her to keep the paralyzing effect going. The moment he let go of her, Marianne planned to set the entire vehicle on fire. Then she felt someone slide into the seat next to her. His hands were on her, and her face was touched. She felt him kissing her, forcing a familiar feeling mouth against hers. Roland. Then the real fear hit her. She was at his mercy and fully aware of what was going on, even though she couldn’t see or hear. That made it all the more terrifying. He had his hands all over her as the vehicle swayed and began accelerating.

Unable to fight back, tears began streaming from her eyes. Would Bog come for her? Would her rejection have severed their bond on his side? She wasn’t sure how it worked. Marianne just saw his sad eyes in her mind and called out to him, even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. She said the words in her mind that she wished she could have said face to face. This was a mistake. She had never wanted him to go! She was so sorry for hurting him!

*

Bog skidded into the grass where he had left Marianne at the same time Dawn and Sunny arrived. Dawn was in hysterics, unable to pinpoint where her sister had gone and only feeling her fear. “Bog!” Dawn yelled at him. “Where is Marianne?!” Bog ran a circle around them, smelling the air and ground. He had already caught the scent of three strangers and Roland. His lips were pulled back, showing all of his teeth and the fur was sticking up from his shoulders down to his hips.

“Stay here!” Bog snarled, looking up at the sky. It was dark enough. “Dawn, do not follow me. I swear I will teach ya how to do this but do not try it right now! I will bring Marianne back!” Then Bog began shifting, only he wasn’t shifting to a standard form. He was changing into something more substantial and completely foreign. He retained his wolf-like features, but they elongated. His neck lengthened, and paws shifted into more of a hand like structure with curving claws. Wings burst from his shoulders, edged with feathers, then changing to leather halfway down. “Stay here,” Bog repeated, turning his head to make sure that Sunny and Dawn didn’t follow. Then he leaped into the air and was gone within two flaps of his massive wings.

“I can do that?” Dawn stared after Bog in awe.

“Bog doesn’t like doing that.” Sunny sighed, wrapping an arm around Dawn’s waist. “It’s meant for emergencies only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. we solved the problem with the ring...  
and d'oh... poor Bog. This was one of those tough chapters to write, because he was just so heartbroken, but it was planned when I wrote the first book!


	19. The Arcardian Enforcers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog comes to rescue the damsal who can actually rescue herself... then everything goes downhill from there.

As a dragon, Bog covered the area between him and Marianne in minutes. He had flown to her house the last time he felt her fear. That’s how he had arrived so fast. It took a lot of energy to do this, and he hadn’t prepared for it. There were only a few cars on the road, and Bog figured out which one he was going to have to stop. 

It was a large black van, speeding toward Rock Castle. He knew Marianne was in it. He could feel her continuing terror directing him to it. There was just one problem. It was moving, and if he tried to stop it, Marianne could be hurt. But he had to do something and do it fast. He had ten to fifteen minutes to act and had to choose a good place.

*

Marianne could hear Roland talking to her. Her hearing was returning. “You thought you were safe with that monster?” Roland whispered, nuzzling her ear. “Why would you choose a monster over me? I love you, Marianne. We were married, and I intend to take what is mine. He’ll never get you back. We’re taking whatever plane is leaving next when we get to the airport, and you will be mine. I’ll take care of your every need. I love you.” His words tingled in her ear and were repulsive. He was touching her all over, and Marianne’s fears changed into an intense anger, waiting for her moment.

The van hit a pothole, and the man holding her wrist lost his hold. It was only for a couple of seconds. She heard him yell, but it was too late. She flexed her fingers, and fire exploded from her hands, engulfing the front seats in flames. She heard everyone in the car yell and hands closing tight on her arms. She couldn’t move again, but it didn’t matter. The vehicle swung back and forth, and then she felt a sense of weightlessness.

*

Bog stared at the van as a flash of light illuminated it from inside. It began weaving wildly, and Bog dived in a panic. It was going to wreck, and there was a steep ravine to one side. He wasn’t fast enough. The van smacked into the guardrail and was going so fast that it tore the rail up. The van rolled, and Bog hit the ground running after it.

The van smacked into a tree with a sickening squeal and stopped. Bog grabbed for the closest door, sinking his claws into it and ripping it free. Smoke and fire billowed out of the opening. “Marianne!” Bog yelled, trying to see inside. A coughing man fell out of the opening, followed by Marianne scrambling out after him. She fell on top of him and struck him with her fists, trying to get away.

“Marianne!” Bog towered over her, trying to get her attention. She glanced up and stared at him with a horrified expression. He immediately shifted down to his human form, realizing that’s probably not what she wanted to see.

“Bog!” Her fear turned to relief as she saw him. She ran at him, and he did the only natural thing he could think of, holding his arms out. She ran into him, crying, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Bog dropped his arms around her and backed away from the wreckage, trying to carry Marianne further away. He would deal with the occupants in a moment. He kept his eyes on them while holding Marianne. “I’m so sorry!” She managed to choke out. “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t want you to go!”

“Then why did ye tell me to go?” Bog ran his hands over Marianne’s body, checking for any injuries. He did a quick scan and only found a few bruises that he didn’t need to waste energy on. She was shaken but unharmed. He leaned back, looking into Marianne’s eyes. “Why did ye do that?”

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she screamed. Roland appeared out of nowhere and had his arm upraised with a large, curved dagger in his hand.

Bog felt a crippling pain burn through his back, then the feel of a silver blade ripping through flesh and muscle. He fell forward on Marianne, gripping her protectively in his arms. It was the only thing he could think to do as the blade was withdrawn, and he was stabbed on the other side. It came down again, and again, then there was the sound of sirens. 

Shouts were coming from the road and flashing lights. Bog was still covering Marianne with his body, clutching her tightly as his breath came out in ragged gasps. Hands were trying to pry his arms apart, but he held firm. He was not going to let them take Marianne.

Roland swore and stabbed Bog in the back one last time. He had run out of time. He jumped aside and opened his portal. The three brothers were right behind him, passing through it before it closed.

“I love ye, Marianne,” Bog gasped, still holding her beneath him. Marianne was trapped and panicked. She could hear a bubbling sound coming from Bog, and the smell of blood was strong in the air. It was all around her. Bog’s arms suddenly loosened, and Marianne saw the golden glow coming from her necklace. She slid her hand under it and pressed it to Bog’s chest, reciting the equation. It glowed brightly for a few seconds, then died. 

Bog’s breathing steadied, but he didn’t move. A moment later, he rolled off her, and she found herself staring into the eyes of a concerned police officer. Bog was lying on his side with another police officer looking at his back. Marianne scrambled toward him, pushing away from the first officer. There was blood everywhere. She fell on him, and hands pulled her back. “Get back. We have an ambulance on the way.” The officer had grabbed her and was pulling her away.

Marianne stared in horror, wanting to fight her way to Bog’s side. He took a deep breath and shuddered. His eyes remained closed. The second officer had Bog’s wrist in his hand. “Pulse is steady. There’s a lot of blood, but it doesn’t seem to be as bad as it looks.” He was shining a flashlight over Bog’s back. “Lots of shallow lacerations. We’ll get him in the ambulance.”

“Someone get the fire department so we can get this fire put out!” The first officer yelled, motioning to the still burning van.

*

“I don’t need an ambulance.” Bog glared at the paramedics as they attempted to move him. “We just need a ride back to Blackwood.” He had woken up when the paramedics arrived and was arguing with them. He was sitting upright but shaking. Marianne was standing nearby, talking to the police officers. She wanted to go to him, but the officers had more questions for her.

“What’s going on here?” Two more people entered the area. The police immediately went silent as the first one held up a badge. “Arcadian Special Investigations.” A black trench coat hung loosely over his body, and a black Arcadian Enforcer Uniform was beneath it. 

“You’re here!” Marianne shouted at them, recognizing the voice. “Roland tried to kidnap me!”

“Are ye okay?” The man strode forward. Bog looked up to see Marianne jump into the newcomer’s arms and hug him.

“I am so glad you’re here!” Marianne sobbed. 

“It’s okay.” The investigator patted Marianne on the back, then he raised his eyes to look at Bog. When their eyes met, Bog felt his world shift. The man’s eyes locked on his, and a look of shock passed through them. Bog’s jaw dropped open. The man immediately held up a hand toward Bog, palm out. Then he pressed a finger to his lips. Bog shut his mouth and stared.

“I’ll take a good look around, Dad.” The second figure walked past the first, heading to the car. Bog looked at her as she walked by. She wore a black trench coat over an Arcadian Enforcer uniform. Bog could see the Hunter emblem emblazoned over her right breast. It was a circle with a blazing sword and the words fiat voluntas dei inscribed around it. The words made Bog’s stomach turn. Hypocrites.

The woman was shorter than Marianne, with a head of thick, shoulder-length red curls. She glanced in Bog’s direction and froze. She looked back at her father, who was watching them. He shook his head no. She ignored Bog and walked faster to the wreckage.

Bog growled at the paramedics, still trying to talk him into going with them. He pushed himself to his feet with some trouble, then staggered toward Marianne and the investigator. Marianne turned to face him. “Bog, you should go to the hospital. I’ll go with you.” She began to step toward Bog only to have the investigator grab her arm.

“Dad?” Bog whispered, his eyes focused on the Investigator.

“Arawn?” Marianne shot a look from Bog to the Investigator, then back again. The two men were looking eye to eye, and Marianne immediately saw the resemblance. Bog was slouched forward and would be a few inches taller if he was standing upright. Their profiles were almost identical. Their blue eyes were exactly the same shade of blue. Arawn was older, with far more wrinkles, a well-manicured beard, and a few scars. They shared the same long pointed noses, high cheekbones, angular faces, mouth, and currently startled expression.

“I am as surprised as ye are,” Arawn grumbled, taking a step back. “We can’t talk here. Go to the hospital, Bogdan.”

“Yer alive.” Bog continued staring in disbelief.

“Aye, now shut up and go.” He turned his back to them. 

“Bog.” Marianne wrapped an arm around his waist, and he immediately leaned on her. “We need to go to the hospital.”

His eyes locked on Arawn and the girl. He whispered. “My dad and my sister, Rieka.” He wanted to go to them and ask where they had been. How had they survived? WHY hadn’t they come home?! 

“I know how to contact him. Bog, you need to go. I want YOU to go to the hospital. Now.”

“Dad.” Bog winced and didn’t want to take his eyes off of them. Then he collapsed with a groan against Marianne.

“Help!” Marianne held him for a moment, but he was too heavy. The paramedics rushed to help.

*

“I remember,” Rieka whispered to Arawn as the circled the scene.

“Aye, so do I, and it’s not good. Be quiet, Rieka.” Arawn grumbled. “Titania? What d’ya have?”

“Four men, lots of alchemic fire. Marianne did a good job getting out of this one.” A female voice came from nearby, following by a sniffing sound. “They portaled out. The one you call Roland portaled them. He wasn’t listed as having that ability.”

“Aye. Very odd.” Arawn ran a hand over his chin thoughtfully. “Sometimes, family’s keep secrets like that outta the record.”

“Like ours.” Rieka glared at Arawn. “Ye wiped my memory.”

“Fer yer safety and theirs,” Arawn muttered. “Not like ya were the only one. Now I have mine back too, and it would have been better if they were still sealed.”

“How did my little brother end up with Marianne King?” Rieka leaned closer to her father. 

“No idea. It’s odd.” Arawn shook his head, lifting his left hand in front of his face briefly. A simple gold band adorned his ring finger. “But now we’re going to have to figure out what to do.”

“I want all my memories back.” Rieka scowled fiercely. “I did not agree to ye taking them, Father. I want them back, and I want them now.”

Arawn turned to stare at her. She was a passionate little thing. She had his bright blue eyes, and right now, they were lit with an angry fire. “We will discuss this later.” He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked backward and stormed away from the crash site. The drive to their hotel would not be pleasant. Arawn turned to look at the crashed vehicle, noting the massive gouging claw marks along the door frame that had been torn off. He couldn’t help but smile proudly. He knew what Bog had done.

*

Rieka stewed, her arms folded across her chest and feet up on the dash of their rented SUV. Everything had been routine until she and her father passed by the flashing lights. They were on their way to reserved rooms at the Blackwood Tavern for the week. Arawn had insisted on stopping and seeing what was going on. The hellhound in the backseat had also wanted to see—nosy dog.

They got out to see if they could offer any assistance. At first, Rieka thought it was a typical car wreck. Someone had gotten drunk or lost control and wrecked their car. But then Marianne was there. It was easy to put two and two together with the wrecked vehicle and knowing Marianne. Then there was the other man fussing with the paramedics. She had glanced at him, wondering if he had been one of the abductors, and when their eyes met, everything filled in regarding him. 

She knew those eyes and that face. They were much older than in her memories, but he was her baby brother. She hadn’t known what to do and had looked to her father. She should have ignored Arawn and went to Bog. He was hurt. He was her brother. She was not supposed to be anywhere near him.

A memory had come to her while she was looking at him. There were hunters everywhere, shooting vampires who were firing back. There were Lyceans of all types engaging in battle and fleeing in the middle of all that chaos. It had been going on for over a day, and only she and her father were left of their family. They were worn out from fighting, running, and hiding, and they were being hunted. 

The Arcadians had overpowered the vampires and the Lyceans. Many had fled, but she and Arawn were trapped. Arawn had turned to her and told her what he was going to do. They were going to pass themselves off as Arcadians, and to do that, he would have to seal off their Lycean abilities. Both she and Arawn had Lycean and Arcadian abilities, something which was unheard of. She had inherited it from him. He had mixed parentage as well and had been a surprise to his parents. The Lycean side had to go, which would take with it how their bodies used alchemy and make them able to touch silver without being harmed. 

She was agreeable to the plan since it would save their lives, but Arawn had lied. He didn’t just take her Lycean side, he took everything related to it. Every family memory related to being a Lycean was blocked and wiped. Her first memory following that was her father with his arms around her standing in front of a group of Arcadians. He had done a similar wipe to himself, something which was extraordinarily difficult to do.

They were treated as recovered Arcadians. Nobody had any reason to question them. Arawn had a registered identity in the Arcadis database, and so did she - as Arcadians. The Arcadis council had been thrilled to reclaim Arawn. He concocted a story that they Vampires imprisoned them for decades. Then they went into a life based on that lie. They had been transferred to Rock Castle, and Lucas King had volunteered to assist them in getting back into Arcadian life. 

Lucas King had known Arawn far before that but had no idea he had a family at all. He and his wife had welcomed them into their home, and they were family friends. Arawn and Rieka had always been welcome in the King’s home. Things were going to change. There was no getting around it. But what worried Rieka and made her angry was that she couldn’t trust her father. When they were done, he might wipe her memories again and drag her back to Rock Castle. She wanted to be with her brother running in the Blackwood Forest, not stuck on the road always on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original outline had a female investigator with curly red hair, who was not related, however, it was at this point that 1. I had decided I was not going to continue writing more Blackwood stories set in this particular setup and 2. I wanted to write more Arawn stuff. Note that while there are a handful of things I do repeat... the way things work themselves out is different. - Tiff


	20. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog has many family matters and worries to attend to, but at least he has Marianne at his side and they've figured out her problem.

Bog awoke early the next morning in a dimly lit hospital room. Curtains hung over the glass doors, and a bright light was shining in the hall. Doctors and nurses were walking up and down the hall, trying to be quiet. Bog was on his side, and the first thing he saw was Marianne asleep, leaning over the side of the bed. Her arms wrapped around his left arm, and she was face down, clutching it.

He lifted his right hand slowly. It felt so heavy, and there was an IV in it. He clunkily dropped it on Marianne’s head, immediately waking her up. “Oops.” He grinned as she turned her head to smile at him.

“You’re awake.” She squeezed his arm, then shifted out of her chair to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Oh, good.” Bog heard his mother’s voice behind him. “We were worried about you.”

“Yeah.” Sunny chimed in. “We’ve been here all night.”

“All night.” Dawn murmured, half asleep. She was sitting in a chair next to Sunny, her head resting against his shoulder.

“Ye didn’t have to.” Bog sighed, still feeling sleepy.

“We’re in the Blackwood hospital, so they’re going to discharge you soon. They just wanted you to wake up on your own.” Marianne pushed herself up on her elbows and reached out to touch Bog’s face. He smiled. Everything was so soft and comfortably warm. “They have you on some sort of special Lycean drug to help you recover faster. They said you lost a lot of blood.”

“But yer safe?” Bog smiled, reaching out for Marianne again. “Ye didn’t get hurt?”

“I’m okay.” Marianne smiled. “You need to rest a little longer.”

“Don’t want to.” Bog wobbly pushed himself up, eyes wide. “DAD! I saw dad last night!” He turned to his mother and Sunny. “Mom, Dad’s alive!”

“That’s not possible.” Zelda shook her head at the news. “If he were alive, he would have returned years ago.”

“I saw him.” Bog persisted.

“His name is Arawn?” Marianne stood up. “I was there.” Zelda’s eyes shot open at the name. She rose shakily to her feet, wringing her hands.

“Arawn?! But if that’s true, where has he been?! It can’t be true!” Zelda’s eyes filled with tears.

“He’s an Arcadian investigator.” Marianne began.

“Arawn isn’t an Arcadian.” Zelda shook her head. “He’s a Lycean, just like Bog. This can’t be the same person.”

“It was him.” Bog grumbled. 

“He looked so much like Bog,” Marianne whispered. “I haven’t seen him in several years.”

“Ye know my dad?” Bog immediately turned his attention to Marianne.

“He works for my father.” Marianne frowned. “He was around a lot more when Dawn and I were kids. Him and Rieka.”

“Rieka?” Zelda’s eyes widened further. “You saw Rieka?!”

“Bog needs to get more sleep,” Marianne spoke gently, looking at Zelda.

“Right,” Zelda sighed. “We’ll discuss this later.”

*

It was later in the morning the next time Bog awoke, and he found Marianne snuggled up against him with his arms wrapped around her. He couldn’t remember her moving into the bed but was happy to see her there. He couldn’t imagine anything better than waking up and looking at that beautiful face with her hair sticking up in all directions. Bog smiled, gazing at her lovingly. 

“I love ye.” Bog whispered, leaning forward to kiss Marianne on the forehead. She made a small sighing sound and squirmed closer to him.

“How are you feeling, Bog?” He felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder. “Sunny and Dawn are getting breakfast. Are you hungry? Can you eat.”

“Starving.” Bog groaned. He pulled Marianne closer, running a hand through her hair. “But, I can wait.” He whispered. “Don’t wake Marianne.”

*

The night had been long and worrying. Marianne spent most of it just staring at Bog, hoping he was recovering. Doctors and nurses had all assured them that he would be okay. Seeing him lying there and knowing what had happened drained Marianne. He had saved her from Roland. Her hand drifted to the empty necklace. If he hadn’t created it for her, he would have died. She was sure of it.

Even after the words she had unintentionally said, he had come for her. He had held her in his arms and proven that he would protect her down to his last breath. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that in the end. She almost lost him. Zelda saw how tired she was and suggested that she join Bog in the bed. She thought it would be a comfort to him as well while he recovered.

At first, Marianne had protested. She wasn’t sure what the nurses and doctors would say. Zelda went out and grabbed a nurse, who let her know they didn’t mind. They weren’t worried about Bog, and anything to help him recover was fine with them. Marianne was too tired to protest further and wanted to help. She carefully climbed into the bed and laid down in Bog’s arms. He immediately wrapped them around her and pulled her close, even though he wasn’t awake.

His mother settled back in her chair with a delighted smile.

*

Marianne woke to an empty bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, looking for Bog. He came out of the bathroom, adjusting a loose-fitting black sweater. Bog smiled the moment he saw she was up. “Good morning, er, afternoon, Love.” He spoke in a gentle tone. “I am so sorry about what I said to ye last night.” He walked up to her and sat down next to the bed.

“I wasn’t any better.” Marianne cringed, running a hand through her hair. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Patches of dried blood, Bog’s blood, had soaked in large patches on her shirt and pants.

“D’ya have something to change into?” Bog’s eyes settled on her clothes.

“Back at the Tavern, yeah.” Marianne scowled.

“I recharged yer pendant.” Bog smiled, reaching out to tap the pendant hanging around Marianne’s neck. She smiled, reaching up to wrap her hands around it, feeling the gentle warmth radiating from it.

“Mom’s waiting for us outside. We’ll get ye showered and changed and then talk.” Bog gave her a lopsided grin. “And find yer ring.” He noticed that it wasn’t on her finger.

“About my ring.” Marianne sighed.

*

Bog knelt and reached for the engagement band that was still lying in the leaves it had fallen in earlier. He picked the ring up and scowled, rolling it around his fingers. Bog stood and turned to Marianne. “This is what you’ve been feeling?”

“Worried and like I was in a fog on and off.” Marianne nodded. “Do you feel it? It’s not in my mind?”

“I feel it.” Bog closed his hand around the ring, mumbled a short equation, then opened his hand. Dirt fell through his fingers. “I will make ye a new one. I promise.” He sighed, and they walked toward the Tavern’s front doors to join Sunny, Dawn, and Zelda inside.

*

Bog scowled when he stepped through the doors and into the middle of a disaster. Without him, his mom, or Sunny, the lunch service had gone crazy. The two kitchen workers who had been in charge, Steph and Fang, were running around clearing tables and tending to the last few patrons from lunch. Zelda and Sunny jumped into action, heading to the kitchen.

“Why don’t ye and Dawn take a table and I’ll bring ye something to drink while we get this cleaned up.” Bog motioned to one of the few cleared tables in the Tavern.

“How about we help? After I change my clothes.” Marianne grumbled. “And take a shower.”

“We’ll be done by then.” Bog nodded. “Go on.” He turned and glowered at Fang. The short young man made a yelping sound and hurried with his arms full of plates to the kitchen. Bog headed to the first table to ensure they had received the correct order and to fix any issues.

*

Arawn and Rieka were sitting in the back corner of the Tavern. Arawn was seated so he could see the door. Rieka was across from him. They were out of their uniforms and dressed in everyday attire. In Arawn’s case, that was a black dress shirt and pants. Rieka was wearing a more colorful teal blouse and matching pants. “They’re here.” Arawn dropped his gaze when he spotted Zelda coming in. He was not looking forward to this.

“Can I go say hi to Bog now?” Rieka squirmed in her seat, making faces at her father. “Please.”

“He’s going to come over here as soon as he sees us. I would prefer to talk to him first.” Arawn scowled, keeping his eyes and head down.

“Why can’t I go to him?” Rieka scowled. “What are ye worried about?”

“Arawn?”

“That.” He sighed. They were in a corner, but it was a corner with an opening across from it to the kitchen. Arawn turned his head and found himself looking directly into Zelda’s eyes. In a moment, the last pieces of his memories returned, and he gave Zelda a sheepish, lopsided grin.

She slapped him so hard that Bog heard it. Then she began cursing at him and yelling while tears were streaming down his face. “Mother!” Rieka squealed happily, jumping across the table and grabbing Zelda around the shoulders in a hug. Bog sighed, glancing at the scene, then back to the patrons he was talking to about their meal. He had to take care of this first.

“Where have you been?!” Zelda yelled at Arawn. She had nothing but hugs for Rieka but was seething with rage at her husband.

“Calm down.” He lifted his hands, trying to fend her off.

“Don’t you tell me to calm down!” Zelda snarled.

“I love ye?” Arawn tried a different tactic.

“Mom, please don’t be mad at him!” Rieka still had her arms around her mother and was trying to get between them.

Bog excused himself from the couple he was talking to and hurried over to his family. “We have people here.” Bog hissed, motioning back to the few tables left. “Mom!” In the few moments between Zelda slapping Arawn and yelling at him, she now had him with his back up against the wall, hugging him and kissing him. Arawn was red in the face and utterly flustered while Rieka stood nearby, grinning in embarrassment. “Go upstairs!” Bog snapped.

Everyone moved for the opening past the kitchen and to the stairs. Arawn gave Bog a helpless look as Zelda had him by the front of his shirt and was all but dragging him with her. Bog sighed and turned back to the dining area. People were staring, including Sunny. “Come on.” Bog gestured to the tables. Sunny darted to the nearest one and began talking to them.

*

Arawn wasn’t sure whether to be worried or happy. The side of his face stung, and he could feel how angry Zelda was with him. He had left himself with the memory that he HAD a wife and what she looked like, but not her name or where she was. Because he didn’t know those things, he also wasn’t sure if she would be anywhere around his son. Something told him it was likely she would be, and he wasn’t sure how she would handle seeing him again after all these years.

The sudden jolt of seeing her and her reaction, coupled with a return of all the memories and emotions he had missed over the last twenty-two years, was overwhelming. He let her drag him up the stairs and into her room. Arawn managed a sheepish, red-faced, grin in the direction of his startled daughter as Zelda slammed the door closed behind them.

*

Rieka scowled at the closed door. While part of her wanted to see her mother, the other part said not right at that moment. She wandered back down the narrow hall and sat at the top of the stairs to wait for Bog. There was a click clicking sound down the hall. Rieka reached out, and a very hairy blue merle Australian shepherd materialized and sat next to her. The dog turned and licked her on the face.

“Titania. No dogs allowed.” Rieka grinned, wrapping her arm over the dog.

“I figure if they allow werewolves, I am certainly allowed. I am not a dog.” The Hellhound nuzzled Rieka’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pause updates of this one for a while to avoid confusion with the other one. Yes, this one was first, but I'm ultimately going to write a lot in Confidential. :D I hope you enjoy reading it and it is already finished, so no worries about it just ending here.... unless I get covid. :D Then who knows. I'm in a high risk demo... and a hot spot... booooo.... hope y'all are doing well where you are!


	21. Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog makes a decision... the wedding's too far off considering what he just went through. Almost dying brings a fresh new perspective.

Bog worked magic in the dining room. He rushed from table to table, double-checking orders, and making sure everyone was getting served appropriately. He became more and more annoyed with each passing moment. Sunny worked hard, but they needed Zelda at the bar.

More than anything, Bog was mad at his father. Where had he been? He was supposed to be dead! And now he was upstairs, hopefully getting yelled at by Zelda. Bog had a confusing amount of emotions running all at once. The strongest one was a sense of being ignored. He wanted to see his family, but he was the one handling the tavern.

Bog paused to catch his breath, taking a moment to stand in the back hall that led outside and lean face-first into a wall. Sunny was taking out the last tray of food, but the front doorbell chimed, signifying another customer. Bog sighed, then he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.

“Are you okay?” Marianne leaned her head against Bog’s back. 

“I don’t know,” stated Bog, tilting his head to look at his beautiful fiancee over his shoulder.

“You should be taking it easy after what you went through.” Marianne’s amber lit eyes regarded him warmly.

“Someone has to handle this.” Bog turned and hugged Marianne, taking a moment to relax and take in her pleasant clean smell. “And I need to finish up.”

“Your sister’s sitting at the top of the stairs.” Marianne hugged him back. 

“I’ll tend to them in a moment.” Bog leaned down to kiss Marianne, taking a moment to savor her warm lips. He wanted to remain with her but reluctantly pulled away. “Be right back.” With a smile, Bog walked down the hall, crossed the dining room to the front door, and flipped the closed sign around in the window. Then he turned to the dining room. Two small families were being taken care of by Sunny.

Bog sighed and ran a hand over his face. Sunny could take care of them while he went upstairs to join his family and figure out what was going on. But first, he went back to Marianne. Bog grabbed her, and the pair swayed back into the corner near the back door. After the previous night, Bog needed a little time to himself, and Marianne was more than happy to oblige. 

They shared a long passionate kiss, and then Bog did something he hadn’t done before. He picked Marianne up and leaned her against the wall, so she was at his height. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her feet behind his back. If anyone saw them, he would die of embarrassment, but until then, it was what he needed.

Then a thought occurred to Bog. He kissed along Marianne’s jawline up to her ear. “I can’t wait.” The response was immediate. Marianne leaned back and put her hands on his chest, pushing him back. “Uh, no offense, Bogdan, but my first time is not going to be in a back hallway in a tavern.”

“Not entirely what I meant.” Bog smirked, gazing into her eyes. “We already have the license, and it’s common for Lyceans to exchange vows and get married before an actual big wedding. Ye get both. We don’t typically wait. I only did because I wanted ye to be sure.”

Marianne nodded, looking back. Bog had almost died. She had nearly lost him, and it was easy to understand why he would want to move things along faster. There wasn’t any reason to hold off. “I’m ready.” She agreed with a smile.

“It’s possible Roland will show up, Marianne. If we want to trap him, this would be a good way to do it. This also keeps me close to ye at all times.” Bog hugged her tightly. “If he doesn’t, he might move on and leave us alone.”

“I doubt that.” Marianne chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. “We should discuss this with Arawn and my dad.” 

Bog made a face and curled his upper lip. “Ugh, yes, have to include the ‘Arcadian Enforcers.’”

“Are you really mad at them?” Marianne ran a hand through his hair. “They’re your family.”

“No, but where have they been? They’re Arcadians, not Lyceans. I am so confused.” Bog ran a hand over his face, then stepped back to let Marianne drop to her feet. “I’ve seen them both shift. They were Lyceans. How are they now Arcadians?”

“Let’s ask.” Marianne took Bog’s hand and pulled him back down the hall to the stairs.

###

“Bogdan.” Rieka stood to greet her brother with tears streaming down her face at the sight of him. “Ye’ve grown up.”

“Rieka.” Bog smiled, hugging his sister tightly, laughing as he lifted her off the floor. “I thought ye died!”

“Almost,” sniffled Rieka. “Dad saved me, but he wiped my memory to do it.” She leaned back as Bog set her back down. Then she reached up to move Bog’s collar aside with a giggle. “Someone bites.” Bog grimaced, and his face turned red.

Marianne’s face turned brighter red in embarrassment. “I didn’t do that! It was from the accident last night, I swear!”

“It’s where that jerk grabbed me when he was stabbing me in the back.” Bog pushed his collar further aside to show several more bruises next to the first one. He pressed his fingers to the bruises and wiped them away with a single word.

“Ah. Sorry.” Now it was Rieka’s turn to blush. “Ye two are getting married in a little over a month. I just thought ye know.”

“It’s okay.” Bog nodded with a smile. “Can ye tell me what happened with ye and dad?” Bog sat down on the stairs. Marianne sat down on one side, and Rieka sat on the other. Rieka quickly told him everything.

###

Bog sat quietly, letting his sister’s words sink in. “Ye and dad are Arcadians?”

“No, we’re Lyceans.” Rieka shook her head. “We have Arcadian abilities as well as Lycean ones. We kept that to ourselves. Grandfather was a Lycean. Grandmother was an Arcadian.”

Bog held out his hand, flexing his fingers in thought. “I don’t have Arcadian abilities. Is it because my mother is a human?” He gave Rieka a puzzled look. “No, I should have inherited everything.”

“I’m sorry, Bog, I’m not sure if it’s okay to tell ye. Dad should be the one.” Rieka studied her hands.

“Tell me what? Just tell me whatever it is.” Bog pressured Rieka, giving her a sad look. She fidgeted, biting her lower lip.

“We have the same mother, Bog. Zelda is our mother.” Rieka whispered, glancing down the hall that led to the rooms. “Ye can’t tell her. It’s complicated. Mom didn’t want to slip up in front of the townspeople and reveal she was Arcadian. We lived away from town until ye were born. It was easier to have her abilities sealed so she could pass herself off as a normal, powerless human. She doesn’t remember she’s Arcadian. Only family knew the truth.”

Bog stared at his sister. If what she was saying was true, it meant he was more Arcadian than Lycean, yet he had full Lycean abilities. Then he looked at Marianne. She sat quietly at his side with a tired look in her eyes. She was mixed blood as well, but she couldn’t shift.

“I’m her son, and it was kept from me.” Bog scowled. “Why?”

“Ask Dad when Mom isn’t around.” Rieka shrugged. “But I suspect it’s because yer not like us.” Bog continued staring at her in silence. 

Everything Bog learned made him feel awful because of what his father and sister had been through then because he found out that he was defective. Seriously defective. No wonder nobody had ever wanted him. He wasn’t a pure Lycean, and he didn’t even get the extra abilities his father and sister possessed.

“Time to get answers.” Bog made up his mind and rose.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Rieka got up and grabbed Bog’s shirt. “Ye remember how mom and dad were? Ye don’t go barging in on them. Ever.” Bog scowled in response, storming down to the end of the hall, disregarding his sister’s words.

Bog stopped in front of his mother’s door and banged a fist on it several times. “Mom. Dad. I need to talk to ye.”

“Come back later, Bogdan,” Zelda called out from the other side of the door.

“This is important! We need to talk now!” Bag slammed a fist on the door, and it popped open a crack. Without thinking, Bog pushed it open. He froze in the doorway, staring in shock.

“Bogdan, get out!” Both Arawn and Zelda yelled. Bog staggered back, pulling the door closed as he went.

“Yeah, so I guess Bog never walked in on them before.” Rieka gave Marianne a sheepish grin. Marianne giggled in response, looking up to see Bog trudging toward them with his head down and hands in his pockets in embarrassment.

“So, I guess we don’t talk now.” Bog grumbled, pulling his phone out. “I’m going to start making arrangements, Marianne. Ye got yer vows?”

“Kinda.” She wrinkled her nose at him. “I’ll work on them. How fast are we doing this?”

“Tomorrow night. The moon will be full.” Bog looked at his phone. “The night will be perfect.”

“Oh? Is that a tradition?”

“Yeah, Lyceans like to get married in the moonlight.” Bog glanced up. 

“Hunter’s Moon.” Rieka grinned. “Yer doing a traditional Lycean wedding?”

“After last night. Yes.” Bog nodded. Then he blinked at his sister. “Ye are invited, of course. Uh, are ye married? Yer older than me. Sixty something?” Rieka looked younger than Marianne.

“Yeah.” Rieka nodded with a frown. “I met someone at the gathering, and they didn’t make it out.”

“Oh.” Bog regretted asking.

“So I’m looking forward to walking around town and meeting people. Should be interesting.” A light blush spread over Rieka’s freckled face.

###

Marianne paid attention as Bog went into detail about what a Lycean ceremony entailed. There were a myriad of traditions surrounding the wedding, that their parents would choose. The celebration would take place before the ceremony, beginning at 6 in the evening. Every half hour, they would draw a card from a special deck of cards or roll dice to partake in a random activity, until the last hour when they would follow tradition. A favorite that appeared in every wedding where the bride and groom held hands for the hour before the actual wedding. The traditions were sweet and fun, but some were more for entertaining the attendees than Bog and Marianne. 

The entire town was invited, but Bog assumed it would be a small gathering. Marianne could only invite her father, Lyceans would be there in their shifted forms for the ceremony. There would be food, a vast amount of food. Marianne was warned that part of the celebration would involve offerings from the attendees and to take a bite put it aside. There was more, so much more, and Bog let her know he would be by her side the entire time and nobody would hold it against her if she made an error. Lycean weddings were all about fun, food, and encouraging the new couple on their first night together. There would be children present, so things should not get out of hand.

“So, where are we going when the ceremony ends?” Marianne looked around Bog’s tiny room.

“That is a surprise.” Bog smiled and looked away.

“Not here?” 

“Not here.” 

“And not in the woods.” Marianne gave Bog a dirty look. “Do not tell me we’re going into the woods.”

“I did consider a tent.” Bog smirked, looking at Marianne out of the corner of his eye. She gave him an unamused look. “Don’t worry, love. It’s a surprise. Ye will like it. I promise.” Then he leaned in to kiss her. “Ye ready to be my queen, princess, from now to forever?”

“I am.” Marianne met his lips, and they kissed for a few minutes before a knock at the door interrupted them. 

“Who is it, and what do ye want?” Bog yelled.

“We need to talk to you about Amber.” Sunny's’s voice came weakly through the door.

Bog glanced at Marianne, then back to the door. “Sunny.”

“Amber wants to meet Marianne. She already met Dawn.” 

Bog groaned, rubbing his temples. “We got a little walk to take, Marianne.”

“Who’s Amber?” Marianne peered at Bog.

“A pain in the butt.” Bog grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!  
Enjoy and I do love comments. They keep me posting and writing.


	22. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to visit the Laird family Familarsis Queen. She has gifts to bestow.

“Look at this! Look at this!” Dawn bounced in front of her sister, tossing a ball of fire from hand to hand. Marianne stared at her incredulously. On the way to Amber’s den, Dawn and Sunny explained what had happened. Bog was not happy when he heard Sunny broke the rules regarding Amber. He couldn’t remain angry. Amber would have requested to meet Marianne at some point soon. 

Marianne rubbed her arms, feeling nervous prickles rising up and down them. They were almost to the cave, and Dawn told her what to expect, down to the pain. Meeting a Creatrix and receiving a Mother’s Blessing was an honor, but Marianne’s breathing quickened with each step. Bog walked beside her, his left arm resting loosely on her shoulders. He kicked at every little rock that got in his way, annoyed in general.

When they reached the cave, Marianne leaned against Bog for support. He stopped walking and peered at her, “Ye don’t have to do this.”

“No.” Marianne pulled away from Bog. “I do.” She smiled and walked ahead, working hard to control her breathing and racing heart. Bog sighed, sticking his hands in his pocket and following. Sunny and Dawn waited outside.

Amber was waiting for them. The dragon swiveled her head in Marianne and Bog’s direction the moment they entered her cave. She rose out of her nest, eager to greet them. Marianne’s eyes widened at the massive creature coming toward her faster than she liked, but she held her ground. Amber stopped in front of them and lowered her head to Bog, making a low rumbling sound in her throat. He reached out and ran his hand over her head.

“Ye called?” Bog grumbled, sliding his hand down over the dragon’s head and underneath it.

“I sensed a disturbance in the force.” Amber’s lips curled back into a smile that looked suspiciously like a smirk.

“Yeah, we got a lot more movies while ye were sleeping.” Bog chuckled, glancing at Marianne.

“Oh, good! Promise, Bog?” Amber bobbed her head excitedly, her long tail swishing behind her.

“Yeah. Marianne, this is Amber.” Bog took a step back from Amber to put an arm around Marianne. “Amber, this is my fiancee, Marianne. We’re getting married tomorrow night.” Amber dropped down on into a bow, inclining her head toward Marianne. She inhaled deeply, taking Marianne’s smell in and studying it.

“Hello, Amber.” Marianne smiled at the dragon, overwhelmed by her presence. She held up her hand, and Amber lifted her muzzle to touch it.

“Come to me, Marianne.” The dragon sat upon her haunches, spreading her wings to her sides. Marianne stared at her for a moment, fixated on how beautiful she was. Bog nudged her gently forward. “I am going to do the same thing for you that I did for your sister, beginning with a scan. Tell me about your bloodline. Do not lie. I do not like liars.”

“My father is an Arcadian,” Marianne took a deep breath, looking up at Amber as the dragon’s forepaw landed gently on her shoulder. “My mother was a Lycean, a Rex Regis Fox. I only inherited my father’s abilities.”

“Interesting.” Amber fixed her eyes on Marianne, studying her. “You can not shift, but when I am done, you will be able to heal and create like a Lycean.”

“There’s no way to fix me so I can shift like my sister?” Marianne worried her lower lip, meeting the dragon’s gleaming blue eyes.

“That is impossible.” Amber shook her head. “And unnecessary. Your perfect complement stands behind you.” She lifted her head, squinted her eyes, and smiled at Bog. He shuffled his feet, frowning in response. “Bogdan, it took a long time, because your requirements are exponentially higher than normal.”

Bog grumbled, frowning. “What does that mean?”

“It means your Lycean blood demanded a wife who is your equal.” Amber purred.

“I don’t get it.” Bog scowled, flexing his fingers and making them crack. “I found out today my father and sister have Lycean and Arcadian abilities, and I’m nothing compared to them. They will better at protecting Blackwood than I could possibly be.”

Amber regarded Bog for a moment, and then a soft chuckle rose in her throat. The chuckle grew into a full laugh, and the dragon’s entire body shook as it echoed through the cave. Bog stared at her, bewildered. “Bogdan, yer Lycean side overpowered your Arcadian blood in how it shows, but it amplified every ability you have beyond that of any living Lycean, including your father and sister. You have so much healing and creation energy in you that it spreads throughout all of Blackwood!”

Bog continued staring. He lifted his hands to her, “I would prefer something more useful when Blackwood is in danger.”

“You have a whole town standing around you, Bogdan.” Amber chuckled. She put her focus back on Marianne. “Are you ready?”

“I am.” Marianne took a deep breath, glancing from Bog to Amber. 

“Put your hands on me.” The dragon arched her wings and held her clawed forepaws out. Marianne closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Walking up to the majestic creature was terrifying, knowing what would happen when she did. Amber arced her head over Marianne as she stepped forward and pressed her hands into her fur. Bog came closer as well. “It will be quick.” Amber rumbled, wrapping her wings over Marianne.

When Amber began speaking, Marianne ended up pressing her face into her fur. The initial warmth sent prickles through her body, followed by searing heat. Then came the cold that reached through every part of her body. Marianne resolved not to cry or make any sound, but the intensity overwhelmed her, and she began struggling against the dragon. Amber held her firmly.

Bog breathed quickly, standing on the other side of Amber’s wings. He scowled and swore at Amber, but didn’t interfere. After a few minutes, Amber unfolded her wings and allowed Bog to take Marianne into his arms. 

“Ow,” Marianne whispered, falling against Bog. He knelt with her in his arms to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Are ye okay, Love?” Bog looked at Marianne in concern, cradling her against his chest. She smiled, closing her eyes.

“She is good.” Amber held her head over the pair, looking pleased with herself. “Like her sister, she is the beginning of a new bloodline. You both are.”

“I’m guessing ye can’t fix me the same way?” Bog stared up at Amber, hopefully.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Bogdan,” stated Amber, her short ears swiveling sideways. “There never has been. You are perfect the way you are.”

“Perfect isn’t the word I would use.” Bog looked back to Marianne. She lifted her hand to run it over Bog’s cheek.

“I would.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

###

Bog grumbled, opening the back door to the Tavern. The smell of freshly cooked steak greeted him. He gestured for Marianne to enter ahead of him, then followed her to the kitchen. Zelda fussed over Rieka and Arawn, placing plates in front of them at a small table in the back of the kitchen. Arawn smiled, stuffing a large piece of rare steak into his mouth. Rieka was working on a slab of pie and ice cream.

“Are we opening for dinner, Mom?” Bog folded his arms.

“No.” Zelda brought a milkshake to Rieka. “I called everyone and let them know they have today off, paid.”

“Bogdan.” Arawn rose from the table and faced him. Bog regarded him out of the corner of his eyes, not sure how to greet him. Greeting his sister was easy. Arawn was a different story. “I’m sorry?” 

Bog frowned, looking at the kitchen floor. Marianne slid her arm around his left, pulling on him to get his attention on her. “Bog.” He took a breath and looked down at her. “Don’t be weird. Arawn is your father, and I think that’s amazing. He was always good to Dawn and me.” Bog nodded in response, letting her go and walking shakily to Arawn. He stopped in front of his father and looked at him.

“Yer taller than me.” Arawn laughed, reaching up to lay a hand on Bog’s shoulder. The moment his father touched him, Bog lost his resolve. He leaned forward and hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder.

“I thought ye were dead. I know why ye did it, but ye never came home.” Bog gripped his father tightly. “I missed ye.”

“Aye, I’m sorry. I had to do a thorough job,” Arawn hugged his son, trying to comfort him. “I had to rely on the chance that we would cross paths again. I’m here now.” Bog spent a few more minutes on his father’s shoulder before pulling himself away and wiping his eyes. Marianne smiled, returning to his side. “Rieka told us yer plans.”

“Yeah.” A smile spread over Bog’s face. “Tomorrow.” He put his right arm around Marianne and squeezed her close to his side. “How are we going to deal with the Roland problem?”

“Right to the point.” Arawn smiled, glancing at his wife. “I want ye ta go on and do everything ye normally would to prepare for the wedding. We will have Titania shadow Marianne, so ye need not worry about her.”

“Titania?” Bog blinked at his father. “Who’s Titania?”

“My hellhound,” chuckled Arawn, motioning to a spot by Marianne. “She’s been following ye all morning.” Bog peered over Marianne’s head and heard a low laugh. The dog appeared before him, and Bog scowled at her. 

“Ye been following us?” He looked back at his father. “I didn’t even smell her.”

“Arcadian Hellhounds do not have a scent.” Arawn took a bite of his steak. “That’s what makes them great for hunting Lyceans.” Bog took a deep breath and looked at his father in disgust. “Don’t look at me like that—Lyceans who were causing problems. We didn’t harm anyone who couldn’t be redirected. Even with yer memories blurred, ye don’t do things ye wouldn’t do with them. It doesn’t change yer character or beliefs.”

“I was given orders to follow Marianne.” Titania cocked her head at Bog. “You are not my mission.”

“She’s good at her job, but she can not be seen, or Roland will get as far from her as possible.” Arawn flicked a chunk of steak toward the dog. She snapped it out of the air effortlessly and licked her jaws.

“What can she do against Roland? Bite him?” Bog folded his arms, not convinced the dog would keep Marianne from being kidnapped by Roland.

“Aye, bite him and put an end to his ability to portal.” Arawn smiled at his son. “Portal abilities require the same kind of energy distribution shifting does. Her breed of Hellhound has been bred specifically for hunting Lyceans and more troublesome Arcadians. That bite disrupts the ability to heal quickly and breaks the energy field. A lycean would not be able to shift. Roland will not be able to portal out.”

“I see.” Bog nodded thoughtfully. “So, it would put Marianne on equal ground with him?”

“Aye, she has more abilities and stronger ones than he has.”

“Oh!” Marianne rubbed her arm, grinning, “I have new abilities to practice!” 

Arawn dropped his fork and stared at her. “New abilities? How did ye get new abilities? That’s impossible.”

“Amber gave them to me. She did the same thing to Dawn.” She grinned at the older man. “I need to learn how to use them. I haven’t even tried.”

“Wow, ye got a Mother’s Blessing like that?” Arawn blinked incredulously. “I’ve never heard of a mother able to give abilities.”

“She didn’t give them to me, they were there, but she had to fix how it worked with my energy. That’s how Dawn explained it. She made my Lycean and Arcadian side work together.” Marianne explained.

“That could be because she’s the Lycean mother,” Arawn mulled over it. “She would have far more experience with whole-body energy fields and manipulating bloodlines. That is amazing. Ye should get started with the basics immediately.”

“I called the butcher, Bog.” Zelda grinned at him. “Increased your order of one bull to two bulls and four pigs.”

“That’s too much.” Bog rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Are ye joking?” Arawn stared at his son. “How often does a King marry? Everyone in Blackwood is going to attend. Not all at once, but they will come to see ye and yer Queen.”

Bog stared at his father, full realization setting in. Everyone in town? The very people he thought only tolerated his presence would want to see him get married? It was an important event.

“Bog, Dear.” Zelda smiled. “Would ye like .something to eat? Can I cook another steak for you? Marianne?”

“Ye know, now that yer back, yer King again, Dad.” Bog swallowed, pursing his lips. 

“Ye’ve been running the town since I’ve been gone. Ye did a good job according to yer mom.” Arawn went back to his steak. “We can advise ye, but ye are the King.” 

“We’ll help you get everything arranged for the wedding, Bog. You should rest.” Zelda tossed another steak onto the grill. “And eat. You need to eat, dear. Tomorrow’s going to be a big day!”

“I need to go home, Bog.” Marianne leaned up and grabbed the front of Bog’s sweater to kiss him. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“If ye don’t mind, Rieka and Titania should go with ye.” Arawn motioned to his daughter, then smiled at her, “Buy a nice dress for the wedding, both of ye.”

“Yeah, I have to do that too.” Marianne leaned her back against Bog, and he wrapped his arms around her. “What do I need?”

“Something simple, something blue.” Zelda beamed at Marianne, flipping the steak. “The bride is the only one who will wear blue.”

Marianne nodded, looking up at Bog. He leaned down to kiss her again, upside down, lingering in it despite the audience. “I’ll be back in the morning.” She reached up with both hands, running them through his hair. “I love you.”

“I love ye too,” sighed bog, gazing at her and giving her a final hug. “See ye tomorrow, Love.”

“Guess I’ll be back tomorrow too!’ Rieka wiped her mouth and picked up her empty plate. She placed it on the counter, then bounced to Marianne’s side, looping an arm around Marianne’s. “Remember the late-night horror movie marathons?”

“No horror movies! I’m living one right now!” Marianne laughed, knocking her shoulder against Rieka’s. “Bye!” The pair of them left, whispering and giggling.

Bog sat down next to his father, running his hand over his face. He tapped his fingers on the table and fidgeted, fighting the urge to run after Marianne. Every protective instinct told him he should not let Marianne leave without him. At the same time, he couldn’t smother her with his presence.

“Bogdan, ye got a good lass there.” Arawn clapped his hand over his son’s shoulder.

“I know. She’s more than I deserve.” Bog leaned forward on his elbows, staring at the table.

“Ye deserve what ye fight for,” chuckled Arawn finishing the last bite of steak. “I’d love another one, dear.”

“Ye deserve what ye fight for,” Zelda repeated, leaning over the table in front of Arawn to slide a plated steak to her son. To Bog’s horror, his mother shifted, still leaning on the table, to kiss his father. And it wasn’t a quick kiss, the pair of them engaged in a liplock that bordered on something Bog would expect in an R rated movie.

“What kinda fight do I have tae wage tae get another steak?” Arawn broke away, smiling at his wife.

Bog slid his plate over with a look of disgust, “Ye won the one to gross me out.”

“You aren’t going to be shy tomorrow night with Marianne, are you? Because if you are, we’re going to need to do something about that.” Zelda grinned at her son, along with Arawn.

“Uh,” Bog’s face burned. This was the last conversation he wanted to have with his parents. “I think I know what I’m supposed to be doing?”

“Ye don’t sound like ye do.” Arawn cut into the new steak in front of him and put it in his mouth. “My dear lass, this is the most delicious steak I’ve ever had.”

“It’s made with love.” Zelda leaned over to kiss Arawn on the cheek, and then she walked back to the grill. “Making another steak for you, Bog, dear.”

Bog looked at his parents and sighed, laying his head down on the table and folding his arms over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dealing with a lot of stupid life things right now and comments are always so nice to read and make my day better.


	23. Secrets, Lies, and More Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog confronts his parents over their accidently far too long of a ruse.

Marianne had a lot to think about on her way home. Dawn moped in the backseat, texting Sunny. Titania sat next to her, invisible, and Rieka was upfront with Marianne. “I can’t believe you’re Bog’s sister.” Marianne glanced at her with a smile.

“Aye, I can’t either.” Rieka giggled in response. “And he’s getting married! The last time I saw him, he was 17!”

“He told me about that,” stated Marianne sadly. “It must have been just as awful to be there and in the middle of it.”

“Aye.” Rieka lowered her head, worrying her lower lip. “It would have been worse for Bog. We stopped feeling the deaths after the first ones because we were there. That’s how it works.”

“We shouldn’t talk about this.” Marianne glanced at Rieka. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” Rieka smiled.

“Okay, we’re getting dresses, then going home and relaxing for the rest of the evening.” Marianne changed the subject. “I need to pack and call Bog.”

###

It took until early evening for Bog to corner his father without his mother in the same room. They were getting ready to visit the wedding site and make sure everything was where they wanted it. Zelda went up to her room to grab a few things, and Arawn almost followed, but Bog grabbed him and pulled him aside.

“Dad, ye, and I need to talk about mom.” Bog frowned.

“What about her?” Arawn looked over his shoulder at his son, then after his wife.

“I know. She’s Arcadian.”

“Oh, she is.” Arawn nodded, not looking back. “And?”

“Why did ye seal her abilities, and why does she think she’s human?” Bog hissed, looking over his father’s head, hoping his mother wouldn’t return too fast.

Arawn sighed heavily, looking at the floor. “She asked for it. We’ve been married for 75 years, Bogdan. We didn’t come in and take over Blackwood from yer grandfather until a few years after ye were born. Ye didn’t inherit my extra abilities, and she wanted to save ye from feeling like ye were different.”

“She didn’t save me from that.” Bog scowled. “How long did ye think ye could keep that one going?”

“Long enough.” Arawn shrugged. “She didn’t want ye to be confused either. What we do, me and Rieka, we don’t show it in town. We would never have allowed ye to see it.”

Bog pursed his lips, glaring at his father. “So now, I get all this dumped on me that my father lied to me my entire life, and so did my mom, and ye even had my only living sister lie to me.”

“Ye don’t have kids, Bogdan.” Arawn shrugged, turning to face him. “When ye were a kid, ye were always sensitive to how people looked at ye. Ye made friends easily, then I don’t know what happened to ye. I don’t understand why ye don’t think this whole town loves ye and cares about ye.”

“This isn’t about me,” groaned Bog, scowling and backing away. “YOU lied to me.”

“Bogdan.” Arawn stepped forward, clapping both hands on his son’s shoulders. His expression turned stern. “Grow up. Yer a king and whatever it is ye keep telling yerself, ye need to open yer eyes to reality. Yer people love ye, and ye love them. I’m beginning to think ye don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“I know what love is,” grumbled Bog, closing his eyes, a frown still plastered on his face. “I, I.” He stammered, working over the right words. He pursed his lips, grimaced, then began biting his lower lip.

“Listen to me, Son, yer mom told me how well ye oversee Blackwood. Ye took the time to learn every single resident’s name, what they do, their family relations, and personal information. Ye take time to do things with the kids. What kind of a person does that? I didn’t do that!” Arawn laughed, attempting to lighten the conversation. “What gave ye the impression they don’t respect and care about ye?”

Bog went through a myriad of faces, unable to find words. He couldn’t tell his father that his entire way of looking at life was based on a single, stupid event that happened when he was a teenager. Looking back, it was embarrassing to admit.

Arawn looked at his son, attempting to figure out what was going through his head and waiting for him to explain. “If ye don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but ye will see tomorrow evening. Everyone in town will be there.” He patted Bog on the shoulder with one hand, turning to hear Zelda coming down the stairs.

“What are you two talking about?” Zelda had a large baggy purse hanging off her shoulder and readjusted it, looking from her husband to her son.

“Look at me for a moment.” Arawn stepped forward, running a hand into his wife’s hair.

“Happily.” She smiled, then blinked like something occurred to her out of nowhere. She blinked again and looked from Arawn to Bog. “He knows?”

“Aye, and now ye remember.” Arawn nodded, stepping aside.

“Why would ye hide that from me?” Bog lowered his head to his mother to look her in the eye.

“I only wanted you to know your Lycean side, Bog, Dear. Knowing I’m Arcadian would have distracted you.” The words coming from Zelda’s mouth fell differently than they had from his father. She added thoughtfully, “Bogdan, you can not stand there and tell me that if you had known, you would not have spent every single day sulking over the fact that you can not do the things I can or your father and sister can. Would that have been good for you? You’re who you are, and you’re a good son. Obnoxiously sulky at times, but you’re a good boy.”

Bog stared silently at his parents. They were right. The first thoughts in his mind when he found out about his Arcadian heritage centered on what he could not do. It would have made things worse. They made their choices, and honestly, they were probably the right ones. There wouldn’t be any going back to change things, but Bog decided at that moment that if and when he had kids of his own, there would be no hiding who they were.

“We were going to tell ye when ye were old enough ta handle it.” Arawn stated, “But then we ‘died’ and Zelda couldn’t undo it herself.” He put his arm around his wife and squeezed her. 

“I thought it would be easier to fake being human if I didn’t remember I was Arcadian.” Zelda made a face. “I’m sorry, Bog. We never intended to keep this from you for so long.”

Bog looked from his mother to his father and sighed. A small smile spread over his face, and he nodded, “Okay. Can we get out to the site? Marianne keeps texting me pictures and asking about where we’re staying. I planned on taking her to our little house, even if it’s not done, but with Roland on the loose, I decided it won’t be safe.”

“Eh, just stick with tradition, Bogdan,” Arawn chuckled. 

“Lycean wedding under the stars, Dear, take her into the woods,” began Zelda with a huge smile.

“Uh, no.” Bog shook his head quickly. “Not my idea of fun, and she already said no to that one and a tent.”

“Let us handle it,” Zelda chuckled, stepping forward and taking Bog’s hands in hers. “You won’t be disappointed. Tradition dictates the newlywed couple are to be guarded all night anyway. I have a good idea.”

Bog took a deep breath. “Okay. One less thing I have to worry about. Let’s go.”

###

Marianne sat on the couch between her sister and Rieka watching a comedy on tv. Two pizza boxes sat on the coffee table, and the lights were out. She held her phone in hand, in case Bog texted her again before he went to bed. She sent him photos of the dresses she looked at to get a good idea of how she needed to dress. He wasn’t any help, telling her they would all be lovely, because she would be wearing them.

Bog sent Marianne photos of a stone amphitheater with massive trees surrounding it on the sides. The view was breathtaking. She couldn’t help but smile and imagine what it would look like tomorrow. Several people were setting up poles and stringing nets of lighting in a few of the photos.

She asked Bog to take a few pictures with him in them because she wanted to see him. They spent months together hand her phone only held a handful of photos with him in them. He sent her pictures that showed how unaccustomed he was to taking selfies. Bog made faces in them that made Marianne giggle. She took a few for him before the texting died down.

“Good evening, Girls,” Lucas stepped into the doorway in a robe, carrying a tablet under his arm. “I’m going to turn in for the night.”

“Good night, Dad.” Marianne got up to hug her father. “I love you.” Dawn was right behind her, joining in the hug. Marianne wasn’t prepared for what she saw when she turned back to the couch. Rieka held one of the empty pizza boxes in her hands, with the top raised to hide her face.

Marianne gave her friend a curious look, sitting back down beside her. “Rieka?” Lucas left the room, and Dawn bounced over to them.

“Oh, no.” Rieka trembled, closing the lid of the box. “I need to go.”

“Where are you going? You don’t have a car?” Dawn laughed, plopping down where she sat before.

Rieka looked up, still shaking, her cheeks flushed. “I am really sorry. I better go.”

“What’s wrong, Rieka?” Marianne put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you feeling okay?”

Rieka covered her face with her hands, trembling. She began swearing, which wasn’t something Marianne had ever heard her do. “I should have known.”

“What? What should you have known?” Marianne leaned in closer to Rieka.

“That if Bogdan was attracted to ye, I would likely be drawn to any single male related to ye,” Rieka muttered, unable to look at Marianne.

Marianne and Dawn stared at Rieka as her words sank in. “Oh.” Marianne swallowed, glancing at the door her father left through. “OH.”

“Yes.” Rieka nodded. “I wasn’t thinking about it.

“But you’ve met Dad before. You’ve stayed here for weeks.” Marianne continued staring at Rieka. “Why now?”

“My Lycean side was sealed, and I guess it also blocked that sense,” Rieka sighed. “I won’t do anything about it. I promise.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Marianne leaned back against the couch, staring at the tv.

“Why?” Dawn looked from her sister to Rieka.

“He’s not interested in getting married again,” grumbled Marianne.

“Dad’s 124,” stated Dawn. “Could you imagine spending the next several hundred years by yourself, because I couldn’t!” 

Rieka worried her lower lip. “That’s not helping, Dawn.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Dawn persisted, dropping both hands onto Marianne’s leg and pushing down. “Marianne!”

“Knock it off,” hissed Marianne. “Dad has said over and over that nobody will ever replace Mom.”

“He has.” Dawn screwed up her face, her lower lip jutting out at her sister. “Rieka, I think you should at least talk to Dad about it. He should get to make that choice. Come on, Marianne, Rieka isn’t like just about every other woman in Rock Castle! It would be great for him! He would be so-”

“Shut up, Dawn!” Marianne pushed her sister harder than she intended to. Dawn yelped, tumbling off the couch.

“Yeah, so I’ll go,” whispered Rieka, rising stiffly to her feet. “I’ll call for a ride back to Blackwood.”

“Marianne!” Dawn rose to her feet, glaring at her sister. “Don’t be rude. You have Bog, why shouldn’t Dad have another chance at love if he knows it’s there?” Rieka sighed at the sisters and attempted to slip out of the room.

“Rieka, you don’t have to go. I’m sorry, it’s just that the way he put it, nobody could replace Mom,” sighed Marianne, getting up to stop her. “ I told him that he should do just that, go find another wife and leave me alone. He said he would never find anyone like Mom. I’m probably the one who should let it go.”

“I’ll wait,” Rieka turned to face Marianne, not smiling. “Tomorrow I’ll see every man in Blackwood. There might be someone there for me.”

###

The rest of the evening was uncomfortable, with Marianne leaving shortly after their conversation. She made sure to hug Rieka, letting her know everything was okay, because it was. This was Marianne’s issue, and she shouldn’t take Rieka’s attraction to her father as a bad thing. She knew she shouldn’t, but thinking about her father possibly getting remarried hurt, even though she knew Dawn was right. Their father deserved that chance to love someone again if he wanted it.

It was even likely their father preferred a Lycean over another Arcadian as a spouse. Marianne couldn’t remember her father even mentioning dating or looking. He always got that sad look on his face when he spoke about their mother. Her father deserved the chance.

Marianne walked into her bedroom, hearing the click of dog nails on the floor behind her. Titania remained with her, following her and keeping watch. Hopefully, nothing would happen tonight, and Marianne would enjoy one final night in her bed, in the home she had lived in for her entire life. 

Tomorrow, she would be married for real to the love of her life, and butterflies bounced around in her stomach at the thought. Everything would change tomorrow. It was finally happening. After planning two weddings, the third would end in Bog’s arms unless something awful happened.

She sighed, heading to her closet, walking past several bags of clothing that would come with her tomorrow to Blackwood. The rest of her clothes would remain at home until the house was completed.

Marianne changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed, her mind going over tomorrow’s events. She yawned, sinking into her soft pillows, sleep coming faster than she expected.


	24. Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the wedding and there's a lot to do! Bog has a surprise for Marianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I forgot to update last week, so there are TWO updates this week!

Bog oversaw a limited menu for Blackwood’s visitors for breakfast in the Tavern. They offered an omelet and waffle bar, which was a do it yourself affair so his employees could concentrate on prep for the wedding feast that evening. Zelda and Arawn were overseeing everything at the wedding site, leaving him and Sunny overseeing the Tavern.

It was late in the morning when Marianne, Dawn, and Rieka arrived. The moment they came through the door, Bog stopped what he was doing, crossed the busy dining room, and swept Marianne up in a passionate embrace, kissing her without reserve as the dining room went silent, then cheering rose around them.

“Bog,” Marianne giggled, pushing away, her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “Good morning.”

“It is now,” rumbled Bog, an arm around her shoulders to guide her to the bar. “Have ye eaten?”

“No, too nervous to eat,” sighed Marianne, running her hand over her stomach.

“I can eat!” Dawn bounced past Bog. “What are we having?!”

“Whatever ye want,” chuckled Bog, motioning to the line.

“Dad’ll be in soon. He’s parking the car.” Marianne crossed the dining room, arm in arm with Bog. 

“I have something to show ye, love.” Bog glanced at what Marianne was wearing, specifically her shoes. Sandals. He lifted his eyes and realized she wore a white sundress with spaghetti straps, revealing almost all of the scarring over her shoulder and neck. Purple butterflies decorated the dress, accented with gold vines. “I’m going to have to carry you!”

Before Marianne could protest, Bog scooped her up and whirled around with her. “Someone get the door!” 

“You’re crazy!” Marianne laughed, looping an arm around his neck.

“Crazy in love with ye!” Bog carried her to the backdoor, where his brother stood, holding the door open. “I might have had six cups of coffee this morning!”

“And I thought I was bad!” Marianne settled into Bog’s arms, letting him carry her. “Where are we going?”

“Ye’ll see.” Bog smiled at her, heading for the forest path to his home. “I have a wedding gift for ye. I’ve been up since four in the morning! I couldn’t sleep. I had to get it done for ye.”

“Did you finish the house?” That was the only thing that came to Marianne’s mind. She knew where this path went, having accompanied Bog on it several times to see their home’s progress. The last time she saw the house, it was nowhere near finished.

Bog didn’t answer, smiling as he carried Marianne through the trees. It didn’t take long to arrive at the construction site, where a crew of workers were hard at work sheetrocking the inside of the Laird’s new house. On the outside, a team was installing windows.

The workers didn’t look up from their work as Bog carried Marianne through the house and out the back door, across a deck so new she could smell the wood. “Where are you taking me, Bog?” Marianne laughed, looking back at the house.

“Ye’ll see soon.” Bog grinned, striding to the little hedge maze, passing through it in a few minutes, then heading up the hillside, taking the path that Marianne hadn’t been on in months. 

“Bog,” Marianne caught sight of movement up ahead, then made out the shape of something that hadn’t been there before. “Bog, put me down!” She wriggled with excitement.

“Don’t twist an ankle!” Bog leaned forward to let Marianne down, and she laughed, darting up the path. He followed close behind, excited that he pleased her, and she hadn’t even seen the inside of the little house.

Marianne ran the rest of the way up the path and laughed, lifting her hands to her mouth in amazement at the sight. Half a dozen workers were busy around a small, one-room house, installing wood siding on the outside and a dark green metal roof overhead. 

“Bog!” Marianne glanced back at him as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“It will be done tomorrow.” Bog squeezed Marianne, leaning over to rest his head over her shoulder. “Tomorrow evening. We’ll have a small road by tomorrow, so we don’t have to go through the house.”

“I was hoping we wouldn’t end up living in the Tavern. No offense, but those rooms are tiny!” Marianne smiled at the house.

“We’re only staying there because we don’t need much,” chuckled Bog. “I was going to move to the Blackwood Suites on Main if it wasn’t ready, for ye. I wouldn’t make ye tolerate what we are.”

“Thank you, Bog.” Marianne turned in his arms, and the pair embraced and began kissing, long and slow, savoring the moment, despite the sounds of construction surrounding them. “I love you so much.”

###

Roland scowled at his phone, his associates messaging that there was a wedding going on tonight. They knew where it was and what time, and now he had to figure out how to get to it. He had a limited time to work in, but the area was out in the northern forest, and he was confident he could sneak out there undetected. 

The sooner he got there, the better. It would take time for him to find a good spot to watch for his opportunity. He needed to get Marianne alone, hit her with the special knockout powder he picked up just for her, then spirit her off into the forest before anyone saw him.

If he was fast enough, he could even do it within sight of Bog, but he hoped to get a reasonable distance away so he couldn’t be tracked. Roland grumbled, leaving his hotel room and taking off into the nearby forest. He had a good distance to jump to get to the wedding site.

###

Marianne and Dawn helped out at the Tavern for lunch, making brown bag specials, which were literal brown lunch bags with a sandwich and a brownie or cookie inside. The kitchen offered them up with a drink, and freshly cooked kettle fries, efficiently working their way through another large crowd of Blackwood’s visitors.

Rieka excused herself, trying to avoid being around Lucas King, who was utterly oblivious to her attraction. The young woman tried her best not to be obvious, but Marianne caught the looks she gave her father the moment they left the house to drive to Blackwood. It sent a bizarre flood of emotions through her.

Marianne wanted her father to be happy, but at the same time, he was her father, and Rieka was a family friend. It was easier to ignore when Rieka left with a promise to return at 4 when they would make their trip to the wedding site to get into their dresses and prepare for the actual events.

Lucas left when Zelda came down to greet everyone and drag him off to help with preparations as well as get everyone’s clothes to the site along with other supplies.

###

“And we’re closed until tomorrow morning, which we will not be here for.” Bog smiled, pulling the front door to the Tavern closed and flipping the sign around. It was almost two in the afternoon, and the last patron had left. He turned to look over the empty dining room, which Sunny, Joy, and Marianne were busy cleaning up and setting back into order.

The Tavern smelled of fresh-baked bread and sweets, a large variety of desserts mingling together into one delicious, savory smell. With a far too excited spring in his step, Bog crossed the dining room and grabbed Marianne by the arm, pulling her away from the table she was wiping down.

“I know ye complained about the small room,” he yawned wearily, “but we are going to follow tradition and take a pre-wedding nap.”

‘That’s a tradition?” Marianne laughed, tossing the towel in her hand on a table as Bog pulled her to the back of the dining room to the stairs.

“If it isn’t, it should be.” Bog grinned, wrapping his arm around Marianne. “I think the coffee finally wore off.”

Marianne smiled, glancing at her sister and Sunny. “I could use a nap.”

“We have a long evening ahead of us.” They started up the stairs, and Bog’s face flushed red as he added in a whisper, “and hopefully, a long night.”

“I’m looking forward to finally getting married,” laughed Marianne. “To you, and only you.”

“Well, I’d hope so since I’m the one that asked, and I do not share!” Bog turned as they reached the top of the stairs, taking Marianne in his arms and hugging her tight. “Marianne, I’m so glad I don’t have to do the whole, don’t get to see the bride before the wedding thing, because I would have worried the entire day.”

“I love you, Bog,” whispered Marianne, snuggling into his warm embrace, feeling the slight shudder that ran through him. “I will always love you, and I swear I will never leave you.” She leaned back to look at him as he tilted his head, his beautiful eyes gleaming and wet. “Bog. Really?” Tears began welling out of his eyes, streaming down his cheeks as he tried to hold them back and failed.

Bog pushed the door open to his room, not saying anything until they were inside and the door closed behind them. The clicking of dog nails sounded on the floor as their invisible watcher maneuvered around them in the small space. “I’m sorry.” He grabbed a towel to wipe his face, but Marianne stopped him, grabbed the towel, and guided him to his bed to do it herself.

“No, it’s okay, I understand.” Marianne smiled, gently wiping Bog’s face as they sat down, staring into his eyes.

“I never thought this day would come.” Bog’s attempts at keeping control of his emotions failed. “I never thought anyone would want me and to have ye, an incredible woman like ye choosing me.” He took a deep breath, gazing into Marianne’s eyes. “I love ye, love.”

“Bog.” Marianne’s lower lip trembled as she tried to steady herself as well, reaching up to caress his face. She didn’t get any further, leaning forward, into his arms, sliding her own around him and burying her head against his chest. “I love you too.”

After a few minutes, Marianne found her voice, “A girl would have to be crazy to pass you up.” She sighed, “and we should probably try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Bog scooted back further on his bed, as close to the wall as he could get, pulling Marianne with him. The bed wasn’t very wide, but big enough for two snuggled close together. “In a few hours, we’ll be Mr. and Mrs. Laird. Ready for that, love?”

“Maybe we should be Mr. and Mrs. King,” teased Mariane as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Now, that wouldn’t be fair when I am the last Laird.” Bog buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

“Sunny’s a laird, and your father is back, so I’m sure they can make more Lairds.” Marianne murmured, already feeling her weariness taking over.

“I would rather make more Lairds with ye,” whispered Bog.

“You two are so sappy.” Titania’s voice came from somewhere in the room. “It’s sickening.”

“Well, ye don’t have to be in here, do ye?” Bog growled as Marianne giggled against him.

“Take a nap. I’ll keep watch,” replied the Hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was disappointed in myself for not having the time to put them in their little house, but I had decided about halfway through the book that I wasn't going to continue with this story as a series like I originally planned. The house has of course been made in Blackwood Confidential as a repeated element. :D I want them to have their little house. :D :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading--sadly I'm far more busy than I'd like to be, but things are improving! Have a good day!


	25. In the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre wedding prep begins ... and the kilt comes out.

Lucas stared at the cards in his hand, his entire face turning red. “Okay, these are really dirty, I can’t even believe you’d have these.”

“Picked them up yesterday afternoon,” chuckled Arawn, tapping a small pile of cards on the low table. “This pile is for the tent, and if ye think it’s tae embarrassing for the kids, put it in this pile.” He laid a hand on the second pile of cards in front of him.

“Who’s that pile for?” Lucas unwisely asked, handing two cards to Arawn.

“Me and Zelda,” grinned Arawn, glancing at his wife, who was sorting through a third pile. She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, her cheeks flushing.

“Let’s be careful with what we put in the pre-wedding pile because there will be children present,” Zelda chuckled, pushing the main pile to the center of the table. “We know our kids.”

“Aye, but they may need some ideas.” Arawn sorted the cards in his hand. “Honestly, that boy of mine has always been shy.”

Lucas winced, going through another hand full of cards. “Some of these would embarrass both of them. I don’t want to put them into any awkward positions.”

“Normally, we would have a list with suggestions and a dice or two to roll.” Zelda smiled. “The point of this little game is to make them do things together to get through pre-wedding jitters.”

“And, tae drive them crazy,” chuckled Arawn, waving a card in front of Lucas. “Kiss somewhere ye’ve never kissed before.”

“Any other couple, that might be asking for trouble.” Zelda grinned. “These two, perfectly innocent.”

“Imagine, some snotty couple picking this one, and we end up with actual butt kissing! I know some couples that would have done that to embarrass the party-goers!” Arawn laughed, finding the whole process of picking out appropriate cards hilarious.

“Not our Bog,” chuckled Zelda, retrieving the card from her husband, sliding it into the general deck. “They’re so cute.”

“Yes, so let’s be nice to them.” Lucas smiled, handing Zelda a couple more cards.

“Oh, blindfolds.” Zelda smiled, placing them in the deck.

“Are ye ready?” Arawn motioned to Lucas. 

“I think I am.” Lucas nodded, glancing around the area. There were still workmen out, but only a few. They sat at the tables set up for their families, covered in clean, lacy white table cloths and wildflowers. They pulled together a beautiful fall-themed wedding in all the shades of autumn, and it looked amazing.

Pergolas were set up all around the area, with one over the table where the bride and groom would sit. They were covered in flowering garlands, gold and white gauze, and strands of firefly lights. The view behind them was astonishing, showing off the Blackwood Forest stretching into the distance. Stone benches wound around in front of them, where their guests would sit.

When it came time for the actual wedding, the tables would be moved, and the bride and groom would meet under the pergola for a short ceremony. Everything was ready with only hours to go, and one, final, essential thing to be done.

Taking care of Roland.

###

Bog stared at his father. “I still hate this idea,” he groused.

“We have to do this,” yawned Marianne, gathering her things.

A few minutes earlier, Arawn knocked on the door to Bog’s room to wake them up to leave, and Bog was in a foul mood. His father immediately reminded them that they would separate into different areas of the venue for dressing, and Marianne would be left alone at some point, with a clear path for Roland to take.

Then Bog was reminded that the dog, Titania, was still with them and had even been in the room watching them while they napped. The Hellhound creeped Bog out because he could not detect her at all, and she was so quiet and fast. Still, if he was unaware of her, there was no way Roland would detect her, and Arawn repeatedly pointed out that one bite from the Hellhound would render Roland’s ability to get away useless.

“I can do this.” Marianne slid her arms around Bog from the back, squeezing hard. “Remember, my abilities are more than enough to handle him.”

“But he still has his charm,” growled Bog, his tone dropping to a slight whine. “And the thought of him touching you.” Bog lifted his hands, flexing his fingers, then clenching them.

“The moment he’s bitten, ye can rush in and take a bite out of him yerself, Bogdan,” snorted Arawn. “Now, let’s go.”

“It will be okay,” whispered Marianne, pressing herself to Bog’s back.

“I know.” Bog grumbled, hesitant to get out the door. “I know ye can handle it, Marianne, my love, but I don’t want ye to go through it.”

Marianne let him go to move in front of him, taking his hand. “Oh, I’m terrified, but I know you’re going to be there too, and your family and my family. I trust Arawn, and I trust Titania. She’s one of our bred Hellhounds, and we breed to standard in personality and ability. We don’t put out trashy backyard bred Hellhounds!”

“I am most certainly not a trashy Hellhound!” Titania yipped from inside the room.

“Yeah,” chuckled Bog. “Let’s go. The sooner this is over, the sooner we can enjoy our wedding and our life without worrying about that monster lurking around every corner or an invisible Hellhound watching us all the time.”

“My bite’s permanent,” Titania added, her nails clicking over the wooden floor. “He’ll never escape custody again.”

“And Roland will be getting a life sentence for this one,” Arawn stated, already down the hall and heading down the stairs. “Now, be quiet, Titania. We have to act normal.”

###

Marianne sat by her anxious husband to be for the short drive to the amphitheater, understanding just how much this was taking out of him. She was nervous as well, but in Bog’s case, that instinct to protect was running full tilt, and asking him to ignore it had the effect of triggering every anxious tic he had. He gripped his hands so tight, his knuckles were white, and he continually chewed his lower lip, giving her concerned glances, while trying to pretend he wasn’t.

“There is no way I’m letting him take me anywhere.” Marianne put a hand on top of Bog’s, squeezing gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, Marianne.” Bog whispered, slipping one arm around her and taking her hand in the other, pulling her as close as the seat belts allowed. The car stopped, and he quickly undid both of their seatbelts, pulling Marianne into a worried embrace, burying his head against her shoulder. He held her for a moment until Arawn opened the door to get them moving.

“C’mon, lad, we have a schedule, and ye got to get in yer kilt.” Arawn grinned as Bog turned quickly toward him, making a face.

“A kilt? I don’t remember that being with the suit I brought up.” Bog slid out of the car, taking Marianne’s hand to help her out, even though she didn’t need it. “I do not own a kilt.”

“Oh, ye do now,” chuckled Arawn, clapping a hand on Bog’s shoulder. “So let’s get to yer changing room after we walk Marianne to hers.”

Marianne grinned at the pair of them, amused by the banter as they began walking up a small trail. People walked up and down the same path, and the smell of cooking food was in the air. It seemed very busy. 

“Dawn and Sunny will be joining us in about half an hour, they’re helping Zelda,” stated Arawn as the reached the top of a small hill and the amphitheater with its massive trees, and scenic view came into sight. Marianne gasped, lifting her hands to her mouth, a huge smile spread over her face.

“Ye like it?” Bog turned to her, smiling, his worries briefly forgotten, washed away by her delighted expression.

“It’s beautiful.” Marianne glanced at Bog. “Uh, where are we staying the night?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a tent,” mumbled Bog. “I know ye didn’t want to stay in a tent, but it’s a very nice tent, I swear, and if ye don’t like it, well, I guess I’ll carry ye through the forest to our unfinished house.”

“Bog.” Marianne made a face at him, but it broke immediately at the sad look on his face. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She smiled.

They took a small path away from the amphitheater, just over a low rise so it would be out of sight of anyone attending the wedding. A yurt was set up with a wooden sign in the shape of a bride in a wedding gown set up a few feet from the entrance, designating it for the bride. Several women waiting for Marianne talking to two young men standing outside, two men in black Arcadian Hunter gear, and each one of them had a young woman almost hanging off of them. The flirting going on was on full display.

Bog took a sharp breath, then recognized them and relaxed. It was Chris and James, the two Hunters who had once served Roland and now worked for Lucas King. Over the past few months, the two men, along with others who knew, had come by Blackwood Tavern, apologized to him, and swore they would keep his secret. 

Several of the Hunters, Chris, and James, among them, had become frequent visitors and were now trusted friends. It made sense that they would be invited to the wedding since they knew the secret of Blackwood, and honestly, they should be there.

“Lucas arranged for guards, and there are others here as well,” Arawn stated as they stopped in front of the yurt. 

“Yeah,” Marianne turned to Bog. “I’ll be fine. Try not to worry. I want to see you in that kilt.” Bog leaned down to hug her, and Marianne whispered something that made his face turn red. She pecked him on the cheek, then walked onto the wood platform the yurt stood on, swaying her hips more than usual. Bog stared, his jaw dropping.

“I’m not going to ask,” chuckled Arawn, clapping a hand on Bog’s shoulder and turning away. “We got stuff to do. She’s fine for the next hour.”

Bog nodded dumbly, swallowing as he shakily walked away with his father.

###

“A kilt?” Bog grumbled, casting his father an annoyed look. “I know ye had me wear one when we visited Scotland, but we’re not in Scotland.”

“Aye, but our family found our homes in the highlands and lowlands. That’s why we took our name from them.” Arawn grinned. “So let’s honor our ancestors, lad. Holding a Lycean wedding means older traditions anyway, and I bet ye look good in one.”

“I’ll try it on,” sighed Bog.

“That’s my boy.” Arawn clapped him on the back a few times, then grabbed his shoulder to pull him against him as they walked. “I’m sorry for not being here.”

“If you hadn’t done what ye did, ye wouldn’t be here at all,” Bog smiled, grateful for the familial touch, even though it was still taking getting used to. “Fair tradeoff.”


	26. If the Kilt Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland makes his move!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 of 2 chapters I'm putting up! Make sure you read 25 first!

Roland circled the wedding venue throughout the morning and afternoon, studying the layout. The massive, ancient trees offered perfect hiding places, but knowing Bog and Dawn’s true nature; he sought places that would hide his scent. He kept downwind, up high, well hidden.

When he ran across the wedding preparation tent with the bride sign, he knew that was the place to watch. He set up in a tree as far as he could get from the site and still see who was coming and going. At some point, he would have an opportunity to leap into the tent, hit Marianne with the knockout dust, and take her within seconds. The plan was simple but sometimes simple was best.

With a scowl, Roland watched the two Hunters he knew take up a position at the front of the tent, then the three young women bringing in rolling carts with supplies on them. He waited for hours, monitoring the five people in the tent. When Arawn showed up, he almost panicked and fled. What was the Head of Special Investigations doing at a wedding for a Lycean Rex Regis? 

Then, he saw the reason when Zelda joined him, and the pair embraced and began kissing. Lucas showed up, and the three left to another part of the venue, out of sight. Roland was confused by what he saw, but it wasn’t important. His goal was only Marianne.

###

“You look lovely.” Clara, one of Marianne’s hairdressers, fussed with her hair, which she was in the middle of curling into beautiful ringlets that hung down to her shoulders.

“The dress you picked out doesn’t need any further alterations,” giggled Dianne, kneeling at Marianne’s feet, running her hands through the floor-length hemline.

Marianne smiled, looking at herself in a full-length mirror as she stood, allowing the two women to work on her. Her dress was a beautiful light blue with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder cut. Lace with a beautiful, elegant rose pattern covered the bodice and flowed down one side of the skirt. There were tiny white rhinestone embellishments in the lace. 

The scars on Marianne’s neck and chest were almost entirely visible, all four long jagged lines. She smiled, lifting a hand to trace them.

“I can cover them if you would like me to.” Mimi, the makeup artist, clasped her hands as she stood on Marianne’s other side.

“No, they’re a part of me.” Marianne smiled, looking at herself in the mirror, her entire face shaded with a faint blush. She wasn’t one to stare at herself in the mirror, not believing she was really pretty, but right now. Right now. She was beautiful and felt incredibly good about herself and everything. “I don’t need to hide them.” She turned to Mimi, smiling.

The time was coming soon. Arawn had already spoken with all three women and the two guards, telling them that they were to leave Marianne alone when they were done. Marianne was doing her best to remain calm. 

###

Bog looked at himself in the mirror, his father wrapping the length of the great kilt over his shoulder, crossing the tuxedo jacket. The tartan was primarily purple and black, with a strand of green running through it. It didn’t look bad at all. Bog turned in the mirror, striking a confident pose, trying to look like nobility and chuckled.

“I like it. It’ll make some nice pictures. Too bad it doesn’t match Marianne’s dress.” Bog gave himself a lopsided grin as his father began folding the fabric. “Why’m I wearing this long one when ye got a short one?” Bog turned a large pewter buckle over in his hands, studying the ornate design that wound around a wolf’s head with sapphires set into the eyes. Amber stones adorned the border.

“Because yer mom wanted input, and I didn’t want doaty shamrocks all over it.” Arawn took the buckle and gathered the cloth behind it, fastening it in place with a heavy clip.

“Mom doesn’t decorate with shamrocks.” Bog stared at himself in the mirror.

“And we don’t wear kilts every day,” grunted Arawn, handing his son the next article of clothing, a fancy, white rabbit furred sporran with an ornate pewter cantle bearing wolves on each side.

“What is this? A purse?” Bog flipped the top open and scowled. “I’m not wearing a purse.”

“It’s a sporran, and it’s traditional.” Arawn held out a black chain with a mix of sapphires and amber accents. “I’ll help ye get it on, show ye how it’s supposed tae look. It’s a pouch fer keeping yer money and phone in.”

“It has actual rabbit’s feet on it?” Bog fiddled with the three chained white-furred feet dangling from the front of the rounded pouch. Arawn took the sporran from him, attaching it to the chain, then making sure it was appropriately situated in front of his son, who made faces at himself in the mirror. “Is it supposed to draw people’s eyes to my groin, because I don’t like that.”

“It’s just decoration,” chuckled Arawn. “I advise ye not to go running or jumping with it on if ye don’t want a world of pain.”

“What is the point then? I thought this was something Scottish warriors wore.” Bog turned sideways, still looking in the mirror, feeling that he had been standing in a mirror longer in the last hour than he had in a lifetime.

“This one is formal, Bogdan. It’s not meant fer lots of moving around in.” Arawn finished and took a step back to examine how Bog looked. “Ye look good, lad. Boots fit fine. I got a few more flashes and pins for ye, but we’ll take care of that later.”

Bog sighed, feeling odd and disconnected from his image in the mirror. The mix of the kilt with his tux looked amazing, and the boots his mother brought up made him feel like a warrior king. In the mirror’s reflection, he could see the two pillows sitting on a table behind him, holding two crowns, both beautiful works of art combining amber with sapphire stones. They were made of gold, both resembling twining branches around the gems. The crowns were only brought out for special occasions, and Marianne knew nothing about them or had ever seen them. Hers was meant to be a surprise, and Bog had commissioned it with flames and added rubies among the vines weeks ago. 

“Thanks, Dad.” He smiled at his father. “I’m glad yer here.”

“Aye, so am I.” Arawn nodded. “So let’s get it off now. I don’t want ye wrecking it if Roland shows up, and I don’t believe ye have the control not to shift when it happens.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that,” grumbled Bog. “But it won’t take long to get dressed, not as long as it would take Marianne. I hope she doesn’t end up setting her dress on fire.”

“Once Titania bites him, Roland will have to deal with Marianne, two Hunters, and three Lycean tigresses,” Arawn stated. “Not to mention you, me, and anyone else nearby. He’s not getting away. I swear to ye, son, this will end shortly, so get yer clothes off and let’s get ready for a very short hunt.”

###

Marianne took a deep breath, standing in front of the mirror as Mimi, Clara, and Dianne walked out of the tent and began talking to Chris and James. They stepped out of view. Marianne swished her dress nervously, trying to act normal.

It happened in slow motion. There was a glimmer of light at the back of the tent, and two portals opened. Roland strode out of one as two other men stepped through the other. Marianne turned to meet them, lifting her hands. Flames erupted from her open palms as the men rushed toward her, having expected her reaction.

A black shadow with a blue fire flickering in the outline of a dog erupted out of nowhere between Marianne and Roland. Titania’s teeth sank into Roland’s upper arm as the dog’s weight hit him, knocking him back and off his feet. The force of the Hellhound’s hit swung her body around behind him, pulling him back with her as his other hand released a cloud of glittering blue powder. 

Marianne gasped, jerking back, knowing whatever it was, she didn’t want to get any on her or breathe it. She clapped her hand over her mouth, stumbling backward as fast as she could, right into the arms of one of Roland’s men, Coy. Marianne found herself unable to move, frozen and staring as the man picked her up and began carrying her to the back of the tent.

Mimi, Clara, and Dianne came back into the tent in hybrid tiger forms with James and Chris close behind, charging across the short space to intervene. Roland managed to free himself from Titania, phasing out of her mouth and scrambling to his feet. He ran to the back of the tent, holding his hand up to form a portal… and nothing happened.

“It’s over, Roland,” stated Chris as he and James joined the three tigresses, blocking Roland and his men from escaping. “Surrender.”

Roland looked at Coy and Symon, a hand on the bleeding hellhound bite on his arm. The Hellhound snarled, moving sideways, heading for Coy, Marianne still held in his arms. Outside, there were more snarls, then Bog lunged through the opening, bristling in his hybrid wolf form, towering over the tigresses and heading to Marianne. A second, even more, massive hybrid wolf followed him, this one with grey fur covering his entire face and chest.

“Marianne!” Bog didn’t hesitate, rushing to her aid, pushing past the tigresses and Hunters. Roland took that moment to summon every ounce of power he had left to phase through the tent wall, falling through it and off the platform on the other side. “Get your hands off her!” Bog snarled, lips pulled back in a fearsome snarl at the two remaining men. 

The color drained from Coy and Symon’s faces, realizing that Roland abandoned them. Coy bowed, setting Marianne on the floor while Symon backed up against the tent wall. Both raised their hands in the air in surrender, staring at the Lycean wall before them.

Chris and James stepped forward to take Coy and Symon into custody. Both men looked relieved they were being taken by Hunters and not the snarling Lyceans. They said nothing, allowing themselves to be cuffed.

Bog gathered Marianne in his arms, checking on her. She began moving after a few more seconds, lifting a hand to her forehead and blinking. “Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be going after Roland?!” Bog dropped his head and licked her face. “Ew, Bog!”

“We’re going hunting,” growled Arawn, ears forward and fur bristling over his shoulders and neck. “He’s not getting far. Titania, stay here and guard Marianne. Chris, James, prepare statements for what ye saw, without any Lyceans in it. Get a sample of whatever that blue dust is.” Arawn motioned to Bog. “Let’s go.”

Titania shifted to her normal form as she ran up to Marianne, bouncing up and down, wiggling her tailless rump back and forth with excitement. Bog nuzzled Marianne a moment longer, and she hugged him. “Be careful, Bog.”

“I’ll be back soon, love.” Bog growled softly as she slid out of his arms and stood, running her hands over her dress and groaning at the black hairs. 

“We’ll take care of that,” Mimi stated as the tigresses’ shifted back to their human forms, moving toward Marianne. Bog grimaced and joined his father, both still in hybrid form, as they exited the tent.

###

Roland ran through the forest, unable to accept the fact that his most valuable ability was closed off to him. Trying to use it drained his remaining power, and he couldn’t even phase shift. Fear drove him into the forest, stumbling and uttering alchemic equations to prepare for what he knew was coming. He was armed, but with limited ammunition. The plan had been a quick grab and go. No part of it predicted the presence of a Hellhound.

He heard the wolves coming before he saw them, the sound of massive predators’ paws racing through the forest, not caring that anything heard them. Birds erupted from the trees, and wildlife Roland wasn’t even aware was nearby began fleeing from their path. Panic started setting in as Roland considered his options. If he continued running, those two Lycean wolves would catch him easily. He had to seek somewhere to put up a fight.

There were two wolves, and one was Bog. Roland had no idea who the bigger one was, just that he was bigger and older. If he could quickly take out one of them, he would have a chance at taking out the second. Roland ran through all of his hunting knowledge as he leaped into a sprawling oak tree, grabbing onto a branch and pulling himself up onto it. Lyceans were tough, and these two were Rex Regis, the kings of their kind.

Lyceans were most vulnerable when in the shape of a normal wolf. These two would not approach him in that form, but due to how close the trees were, they were running in their smaller form. They would shift into their hybrid forms to attack him in the tree. If he had continued running, they would have changed into their larger wolf forms. The largest form would repel his bullets, their dense fur, and thick skin an excellent defense, but as hybrids? 

Roland had a chance facing the hybrids, even if they were fast.

There was one problem, which Roland didn’t realize as he pulled out his gun and prepared to fire. What came into view was not a wolf, but something so massive it crushed the trees that rose in its way. Tree trunks splintered, leaves, and limbs flying into the air as a lupine headed dragon smashed into the tree Roland had chosen for his stand.

With a roar, the dragon began ripping into the tree, tearing limbs as he beat his massive leathery wings around it, smashing everything they hit. Roland clung to a limb, dropping the useless gun and staring up at the dragon in terror. Teeth smashed into the limb Roland stood on, Bog’s blazing blue eyes fixing on Roland as the tree uprooted, literally pulled up from the ground from Bog’s rage.

Roland screamed, the claws and teeth coming close as the segment of the tree he was on crashed to the ground. Clawed hands grabbed Roland, cutting through his clothes, hot breath blowing his hair into his eyes. The Hunter found himself pushed into the ground, a heavy weight resting on his shoulders. 

Gasping, Roland fought for air, digging his hands into the dirt. In moments, the dragon was gone, replaced by Bog in his hybrid form, taking a moment to get into Roland’s face and snarl at him. “Surrender?”

“I surrender!” Roland coughed, throwing his arms out, hands up. The weight on his back lessened, and two firm human hands gripped him, lifting him upright effortlessly. “Don’t kill me! I surrender!”

“Aye, and we’re making sure yer not coming back tae harass us again,” Arawn growled by Roland’s ear. The Hunter’s eyes widened, realizing the truth about Arawn.

“You’re a Lycean?!” Roland gasped, the implications of this knowledge filling him with terror. Arawn had a scary enough reputation as an Arcadian, but to be a Lycean too? It was unheard of.

“Doesn’t matter what I am,” stated Arawn. “Lycean, Arcadian, ye messed with the wrong family, Roland.” Arawn lifted his hand and laid it on top of Roland’s heat, beginning a long alchemic equation. Roland went limp, and Bog shifted to his human form to help hold him up for Arawn to finish.

After a few minutes, Arawn finished and hoisted the unconscious Hunter over his shoulder. Bog looked at him uncertainly. “It’ll work?”

“Aye, I’ve completely wiped everything that has tae do with ye, Blackwood, Marianne, and her family. I have that authority.” Arawn frowned, then smiled. “Why don’t ye get back tae the wedding site and check on Marianne. Ye should get dressed again. Almost time for the wedding to begin and I will take care of Roland and his men. They’re going to be put on a plane to Germany with a nice little cover story I got cooked up.”

“Yer sure ye don’t need my help?” Bog inquired in concern.

“I got this, Bogdan. He’ll be out for twenty-four hours. I’ve handled tougher guys than him.” Arawn motioned for Bog to leave as he began walking. “Go on, get tae Marianne.”

Bog nodded, taking a step back, still concerned. He waited another moment, then shifted into his smaller wolf form to lope off in the direction they had come, clambering over the remains of the tree he had destroyed moments earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo.. will finish uploading this by Halloween!


	27. Lost Family Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't going to be that easy, was it?

Bog raced through the forest, ears forward, his paws feeling lighter than they had in months. There was nothing like being able to run free, knowing he was the lord of his domain. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as the campsite came into view, and he never saw it coming.

A blinding light enveloped Bog, and he couldn’t see anything. Then the world fell into darkness, his paws hitting the ground at awkward angles, sending him rolling into a tree. He didn’t remain on the ground, scrambling to his feet, ears forward, inhaling deeply. The fur along his back and shoulders rose as he shifted to his more hybrid form, hoping it would clear the blindness.

It didn’t.

There was a muffled pop, followed by a searing pain in his left arm. Silver. It was a silver bullet. Bog snarled, swinging his head to the left, blindly charging where he caught the Hunter’s scent. He listened for the sound of feet and tested the air, using his senses to position himself. There was a second pop, and another bullet thudded into his chest, bringing with it a sharp, searing pain that caused his lungs to seize.

With a snarl, Bog charged, mouth open, reaching for something to grab onto and bite, but the Hunter planned for it. The giant wolf collided with a tree trunk so hard, he saw stars and fell to the ground. Bog tried to shake himself to his senses, knowing if he didn’t recover quickly, the next bullet could kill him.

“Get away from him!” Marianne’s voice rang through the air, clear and confident, followed by snarls. “I said, get away!” Her voice rose to a shriek. Bog lifted his head, trying to see her, hearing movement around him.

Bog heard the click of a trigger, then a thud, followed by a man’s scream and another thud. He still couldn’t see, but the smell of blood filled his nostrils. “Bog?” Marianne’s arms wrapped around his neck, and he bowed his head against her.

“I can’t see,” muttered Bog, his world still in black. 

A moaning sound came from nearby, followed by more sounds of movement, growling coming from the three Lycean tigresses along with Chris and James scents as they joined them. “We got this.” Chris called out.

“Did he shoot you?” Hands were running through Bog’s fur, searching for his injuries.

“Chest and left arm,” groaned Bog. “I can’t shift or heal.”

“Give us a moment.” Healing warmth flooded through Bog, relaxing him. The pain subsided after a few minutes, but he still couldn’t see. The moment he could shift into his human form, he did, wrapping his arms around Marianne.

“I still can’t see,” Bog whispered. Marianne squeezed him tight, then let him go. Bog fell forward with his hands on the ground, head up, listening. There was a cracking sound and another thud.

“If you don’t want to lose your other hand, get up, and fix whatever you did to him!” Marianne’s voice was livid enough to make Bog cringe. A moment later, there was a brief shaking touch to Bog’s head, and light flooded through his eyes.

Marianne’s hands rested on the sides of his head, sliding behind his ears as she gazed into his eyes. Bog blinked, relieved to see her beautiful golden brown eyes looking into his. “You almost made it all the way back.” She smiled, leaning in to press her lips to his.

Bog blinked away the last bit of blurriness, smiling at Marianne. “Save it for the wedding,” he whispered, running a hand up into her hair and kissing her back, “After this.”

The last of Roland’s men was lifted to his feet, clutching a bloody stump beneath his right arm. Bog sighed, glancing around, blinking a few more times. It was easy to see what happened. A spear of ice lay melting on the ground with a severed hand next to it. A gun laid a few feet away. Chris and James had the last Hunter between them.

The three tigresses shifted to their human forms, one retrieving the hand and gun. They accompanied the two hunters through the trees, in case the Hunter had any further tricks up his sleeve, leaving Marianne alone with Bog. He stood, keeping an arm on Marianne’s shoulders, taking a moment to settle his nerves.

“The sisters nullify abilities, and it lasts for months,” stated Bog. “He isn’t going anywhere.”

“Good,” sighed Marianne, leaning against Bog.

“It’s over,” whispered Bog, cradling Marianne against him. “And ye didn’t even have to mess up yer dress.”

“It would have been worth it to at least have gotten the chance to punch him again!” Marianne exclaimed. “Just one more time!”

“You look beautiful.” Bog squeezed her, holding her for a moment. Marianne’s entire body was shaking against his. 

Marianne took a deep breath, then a second, settling in Bog’s arms. They stood for a few more minutes. “Was it me, or did it look like Chris and James have Lycean girlfriends?” chuckled Marianne.

“Not surprising,” stated Bog, nuzzling the top of Marianne’s head. “They’re good men.”

Marianne groaned, recalling something important. “Rieka’s attracted to Dad.”

“What?” Bog leaned back, staring at Marianne. “I mean, it makes sense, but it feels a little weird.”

“Tell me about it. Rieka said she’s going to avoid him and see if anyone is drawn to her.” Marianne stated, pulling back. “We need to finish getting ready.”

“Yeah,” muttered Bog thoughtfully. “Marianne, it’s unlikely Rieka will find anyone that’s her equal in Blackwood. I know everyone who lives here, and in the time Rieka was gone, no one has joined the town who would match her. Since she lived here before then, she’s met everyone.”

“So, what you’re saying is, she’s going to go after him?” Marianne turned her back to Bog, placing his hands over her stomach.

“Is it a problem?” Bog looked at her curiously.

“No,” whispered Marianne. “It’s just weird. I need to tell Dad.”

Bog held out his arm, “Well, why don’t ye join me in my tent while I get ready. I have something for ye there. I didn’t want ye to risk burning them up if ye had to fight that jerk.”

“Oh? I didn’t get anything for you!” Marianne smiled, taking Bog’s arm, eager to see what it was he had for her.

###

“Wait out here.” Bog kissed Marianne on the top of her head, then walked inside his dressing tent. He was only gone a moment, returning with a finely woven crown of slender green vines. Marianne tilted her head to stare at the crown, confused as Bog placed it on her head. He took her head, leading her inside the tent. 

“I want to show ye something else I can do.” Bog lead Marianne to stand in front of the mirror in his tent, positioning her in front of him. “It’s dumb, but I think ye’ll like it.”

Marianne smiled, looking into the mirror as Bog slid his fingers over the crown, speaking. White flowers exploded from the vines, unfurling their petals to show off hints of blue inside that matched her dress. She gasped, a smile spreading over her face as Bog’s fingers passed through her hair, the vines twining into a braid that looped around the back of her head. With another stroke of his fingers, a few more flowers appeared, perfectly set into place.

“What do ye think?” Bog stepped aside as Marianne reached up to brush the petals.

“You have some green thumb, Bog.” She turned, looking at the crown decorating her head.

“Yeah, I make flowers grow and bloom,” chuckled Bog, sliding his arms around her again. “Okay, I need to get my suit back on. Want to help?”

“Sure.” Marianne leaned against him with a smile.

###

Arawn chuckled, approaching Bog’s dressing tent a short time later with Lucas close behind. Laughter could be heard coming from the tent, both Bog, and Marianne. “Maybe you should go in first,” sighed Lucas, stopping at the entrance.

“Relax, they’re laughing, not moaning,” chuckled Arawn, putting a hand on his friend’s back and pushing him inside with him.

Bog sat on the floor with a length of his kilt covering his head, laughing as Marianne tried to figure out how to unwrap him. It looked like they had spent some time trying to wrap the kilt properly and failed miserably.

With a laugh, Arawn stepped forward to help, his long arms, making it easier to manipulate the cloth. Marianne giggled, scooting out of the way. “Hey, Daddy! Arawn!”

“Someone, help, she’s trying to smother me,” Bog’s voice was muffled. “Or strangle me.” 

Marianne got up to hug her father, while Arawn searched for the end of the plaid. “Glad tae see yer in good spirits after getting shot twice with silver bullets,” chuckled Arawn.

“Are ye kidding? I’m alive, I’m healed, and I’m getting married.” Bog grinned as the fabric fell away, leaving is hair standing upright and face flushed. Arawn gave his son a hand up, clapping him once on the shoulder.

“Roland and his men are on their way to the airport,” stated Lucas, running a hand through his hair and sighing. “So it’s over. We can’t trust him to remain imprisoned, so we’re letting him go with his mind wiped, along with his men. The one who lost his hand is healed and won’t remember that ever happening.”

“I updated Roland’s registry with his abilities, so anyone who hires him will know what he’s capable of.” Arawn added.

‘Isn’t that dangerous?” Marianne cringed. “I mean, people can hire him to work his charm and influence on others.”

“Which makes it impossible for him to do,” chuckled Arawn, unwinding the cloth from around Bog. “Everyone now knows what he can do, which means even targets will have this information. Roland will be restricted to only hunting creatures.”

Bog sighed. “Like us.”

“Aye,” Arawn folded the plaid, then began carefully draping it around Bog. “About that. Most of the city suspects Blackwood is full of Lyceans and Atlanteans. They keep their mouths shut out of respect because you never caused any problems, and well, they feel strongly there’s little real difference between us. They do not follow the old rules.”

“I’m learning that more and more.” Bog smiled as his father worked around him.

###

The strong smell of roasted meat filled the amphitheater as people made their way into the venue. Everyone was dressed up and came bearing small gifts. Children accompanied most of them, dancing in cute little dresses and nice clothes. Familiarsis Feralis moved in the surrounding forest, Bog’s trolls and others, coming in to view their king and protector.

Marianne smiled up at Bog as they walked out of his dressing tent, arm in arm. Several photographers had arrived and took their photos. Together, they were ushered around the venue and posed to take pictures together and with their family members while the lighting was good. Neither of them could stop smiling, doing as they were told, which included hugging and kissing.

It didn’t matter that there were other people around; they only had eyes for each other. Marianne caught Rieka talking to her father and noticed that she stood near him every chance she got. She had forgotten to warn her father and decided to let it go. If something was going to happen between them, who was she to interfere in any way. Just let it happen.

Bog looked amazing, and she knew she did as well. This wedding was nothing like she expected out of the first one she helped plan. That one had been a normal, everyday type of wedding. Yes, it was expensive, but it was nothing like this. The second one had been the same, an average wedding, although she had been forced into that one.

This one, the real wedding of her dreams had been thrown together in a matter of days, her family and Bog’s putting everything into it. It was beautiful, and the atmosphere was jovial and full of love and laughter. There were so many people, and while she recognized some faces, most of them were strangers, the people of Blackwood, here to honor their king and his queen. Those words were so strange to her, but Arawn and Zelda kept saying them like they were true royalty.

When they finished taking photos, Bog and Marianne ended up in the center of the amphitheater to draw their first card. Their family members would take turns presenting the deck of cards, and Zelda was first, stepping up in an emerald green dress to offer a handful of cards to pick from.

“Why don’t ye pick first, love.” Bog slid his arm around Marianne’s waist, squeezing her gently.

“These aren’t going to be bad, are they?” she whispered.

“Oh no, dear, there are children here,” chuckled Zelda. Marianne nodded, reaching out and taking a card. She flipped the card over and showed it to Bog, who smiled.

“That’s not so bad,” stated Marianne in relief.

“Sitting on my lap for half an hour?” Bog’s face flushed as he smiled. “On my lap, not across it, like ye usually do.” His voice lowered to a whisper, “Don’t wriggle around a lot.” Then he bent over and, in one smooth movement, swept Marianne off her feet and into his arms with a laugh. She squealed, caught off guard, then began laughing.

Clapping and cheers rose around them as Bog carried her to their table beneath the arbor. They had a large rectangular table covered in golden-orange garlands and fairy lights. The arbor behind the table was just as heavily decorated. Bog used his foot to maneuver his chair back enough to sit down. Then, he settled into the chair with Marianne in his arms. The clapping intensified as people began working their way around the multiple tables bearing food.

“So what’s going to happen now?” Marianne leaned her head on Bog’s shoulder, playing with his kilt pin. “We’re supposed to eat?” There were plates on the table, a pitcher of water, glasses, and a bottle of rootbeer.

“Each guest will offer us their plate, and we will take a small portion of the meat,” explained Bog. “It signifies the best of the hunt, offered to the king and his new queen. It’s a pledge of support. We will both eat a bite. Pace yerself. Our leftovers will go to my trolls and goblins.”

Marianne nodded, looking out over the site. At the moment, their family members were at the tables, their parents getting food first, leaving Bog and Marianne enjoying the view. Marianne was the only woman in a blue dress. The children wore a variety of colors, but none wore blue. She spotted Rieka talking to several young men, noting her eyes were fixed on her father. Dawn and Sunny were with a group of young people nearby, laughing as they waited in line for food. 

“You look beautiful, dear.” Marianne smiled, looking up at a woman she didn’t know. “And you look handsome, Bog.” Mariah bowed her head to the pair of them. “This isn’t how I wanted to introduce myself, Marianne.”

“Oh?” Marianne blinked at the woman, unsure how to take the comment as a beautifully carved wooden box was placed on the table in front of her.

“Your mother would have wanted you to wear this when you married.” Mariah smiled, her blue eyes sparkling, lifting the lid.

Marianne’s eyes locked on Mariah’s, ignoring the box. “You knew my mother? Who are you?”

“Mariah Davidson, correct?” Bog glanced at the contents of the box and gave the woman a baffled look.

“Your grandmother, dear.” Mariah smiled, tears caught in the corner of her eyes as Marianne gaped. “I’m sorry I was never able to see you as a child. It’s dangerous for our kind to gather together, and we usually keep our distance from each other.”

“Grandmother Mariah?” Marianne stared at her, blinking back her tears at the meaning. “Does that mean you won’t stay for long?”

“Oh no,” Mariah reached across the table to lay her hand on Marianne’s. “It appears things are different here. I hope to stay a long time and get to know my grandchildren and perhaps my great-grandchildren.”

“Can you come back when I’m not supposed to be sitting in one place so I can hug you?” Marianne blurted out, clasping her other hand on top of Mariah’s.

“I understand,” Mariah laughed. “I’ve been to quite a few Lycean weddings, and I understand the traditions. We’ll talk later. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Marianne wiped her eyes as Bog wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

“Ye need to look in the box, Marianne,” whispered Bog.

“Oh! Right!” she laughed, reaching out to draw the box closer. There were two items in the box, resting in black velvet. The larger item was a stainless steel bracelet decorated with Celtic knotwork and blue enamel. The smaller was a necklace, also made from stainless steel, with a blue enameled Celtic knot wrapped through a diamond filled heart.

“I wore them at my wedding to your grandfather, and they were supposed to go to your mother as our only daughter.” Mariah smiled at the stunned look on Marianne’s face as she lifted them out of the box. “She wore them to her wedding to your father, then gave them to me for safekeeping.”

“You’ve met my father?” Marianne lifted out the bracelet and slid it onto her right wrist.

“He wouldn’t recognize me if he saw me now. We only met briefly.” Mariah took a step back as people began walking toward Bog and Marianne’s table to start their offerings. “I’ll talk to you later. I promise.” Mariah bowed, then turned to walk away.

Marianne watched her grandmother walk away, stunned. “Help me with my necklace?” Marianne pulled it out held the ends up for Bog, hoping to get it done before she had to talk to anyone.

“Of course,” mumbled Bog, taking the necklace and quickly clasping it. He leaned forward, kissing her on the ear. “And to think, the wedding is just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
I'm sitting here waiting for my hubby to go take a Covid test in an hour. :(


	28. Ten Things I Love About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding commences, getting closer to the ceremony.

Bog regarded his people warmly as they congratulated him on his marriage and made their offerings. He had Marianne take a bite of each piece before he took one. Every adult and every child happily made their offering, then bowed and took their plates off to eat at one of the tables nearby. It took Bog’s mind off of Marianne, who was trying to sit still and finding it a little tricky in a chair that didn’t have arms. Bog ended up wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her comfortable.

Thankfully, the half-hour was up soon. Arawn and Zelda approached the table with Lucas and Rieka close behind, bringing plates with little tidbits of meat on them as their offering and the deck of cards. This time, it was Arawn who held out a handful of cards to Bog, who drew a random card and flipped it over so Marianne could read it at the same time. Their faces drained of color, and both grimaced.

“Dad,” groaned Bog. “Remove an article of your partner’s clothing? Really?”

“Aye, better get to it,” chucked Arawn taking the card and shuffling it back into the deck, which made Marianne and Bog gape simultaneously, realizing that card could be drawn again. “Be creative. Ties, jewelry, socks, and shoes don’t count.”

“I’m wearing a garter,” whispered Marianne. “It was for tonight.”

Bog made a face. “My jacket.” With a smile, Marianne shifted the wolf’s head buckle holding the extra length of Bog’s kilt off his shoulder, then began unbuttoning his jacket. She had to slide off his lap to get the jacket off, then folded it and laid it on one end of the table. By now, there was a gathering of amused watchers, clapping, and waiting.

Marianne turned her chair and stepped onto it, sitting on the back to face Bog, like she had seen brides do to make this easier. Bog set a hand on the chair to make sure it wouldn’t tip and turned bright red as she shifted and extended her left leg. For a brief moment, Bog forgot what he was doing, fixated on the lovely curves, sheer satiny hose, and simple slipper. He leaned forward to use his knee to stabilize her chair, took her foot in one hand and slid his other hand up her leg, beneath the dress, eliciting a soft giggle from Marianne as he tickled her with his fingertips.

Bog smiled, trying to keep his eyes only on Marianne, thankful she had a long dress. His fingers passed over her knee and up her thigh, searching for the garter. Only it wasn’t there. Baffled, Bog went a little higher, and Marianne squirmed as he hit her hip.

“Oops,” she giggled, her face flushing a darker shade of red. “Other leg.” Marianne switched legs, and Bog moved his hands, turning redder, growing more self-conscious with each passing second he had to grope around for a garter in front of a crowd of people that included children. Kissing in front of them was one thing, having his hand up Marianne’s dress, an entirely different matter. 

Finally, he felt the lacy edge of the garter and slipped it off as fast as possible. Marianne grinned at him, glad to have that over with while Bog stared at the very frilly white lace garter with dark blue designs running over the middle.

“So ye got it off, now ye throw it,” Arawn leaned on the table, whispering.

“Oh, now?” Bog looked up at his father. He knew the custom but was disoriented, all the blood flowing to his head in embarrassment.

“Aye.” Arawn stepped aside.

Bog looked at the garter a moment, disappointed that he didn’t get to take it off privately. He sighed and rose, his knee still on the chair. The garter flew from his hands in one quick toss, vanishing into the gathered people. Everyone began moving, spreading out, looking for where the garter fell.

A single boy came into view, frozen in place came into view, making Bog burst out into laughter. Sunny stood with Marianne’s garter sitting on his head, looking mortified. Dawn giggled, standing near him, her hand on his arm. Cheers and hoots sounded around Sunny as his friends teased him, making the red on his face darken.

Dawn gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, retrieving the garter off his head. Sunny looked anything but happy as Dawn pulled him up to the table to return Marianne’s garter. Bog smiled and whispered a thank you, while Marianne took the garter and worked it back up onto her leg with her back turned to Bog, using the table to shield herself from view.

###

Rieka followed Lucas, trying to keep her distance. The longer she was around him, the closer she was, the more she knew she had to say something. Worse was the fact that she suspected that Arawn and Zelda knew. They kept looking at her and Lucas. She had to do something now.

“Lucas, could I speak to ye in private?” Rieka whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

“Sure.” Lucas smiled. “What is on your mind, Rieka?” She motioned to him to follow her and walked into the trees surrounding the venue. There were other townspeople in the trees, eating and enjoying themselves with their families. Various Familiarses were also roaming about, begging for food.

Rieka wrang her hands as she led the way, wanting to be out of view and out of sight of anyone watching. She had known Lucas for years, stayed in his house with her father, enjoyed long conversations with him and his daughters. They knew each other well, as well as a woman with missing memories, could be known. 

Over those years, Rieka didn’t have any romantic feelings toward him. She didn’t have romantic feelings toward anyone, even though various young men had approached her. There was nothing there because her father had wiped those feelings along with her memories and Lycean abilities. Now, she felt it the moment she saw him after the wipe was lifted.

That feeling, it was there, the irresistible pull that filled her with the need to go to one particular man. Rieka had felt it once before, so brief. She had answered it and met an amazing man in Scotland. She didn’t even get to enjoy a day with him when the attack began. That young man, her match, gave his life for her to escape. She didn’t even have time to mourn as her father grabbed her and made her move. Even at such an early stage in their relationship, the pain of his death had shocked her into an almost mindless state. It was not a good memory.

They walked up a small rise and found an unoccupied tree. It had to be now. Rieka had to talk to him, because nobody else was triggering her senses. Lucas was the only one, and she knew it. Rieka turned to face Lucas, keeping her hands behind her back and head down. This was not the same as a Lycean draw. He might not even be open to her. After what Marianne had told her, she was even more nervous about doing this.

“I’m going to come out and say it.” Rieka looked Lucas in the eye. “If ye aren’t interested, tell me, and I’ll walk away.”

“Not interested in what?” Lucas inquired, blinking at her in confusion. “Rieka?”

“Ye were married to a Lycean before,” sighed Rieka. “That means ye will attract Lycean women. I am attracted to ye. I needed ye to know up front.”

Lucas stared at her, his eyes widening at the statement. “You are in love with me?”

“Yes,” Rieka stated. “But I can walk away.”

He blinked at her, taking a step forward, his mind made up. “Rieka, there’s a policy in my family, that if a Lycean approaches one of us, we should accept it, because your sense never lies. It is always true.” Lucas held his arms out. 

Rieka’s face contorted with a mixture of emotions as she burst into tears and shakily walked into his arms, sliding her own over his shoulders, letting everything go. “I will always love ye, Lucas. I pledge my love and my life to ye.”

“I wasn’t sure if I would marry again, Rieka, because I was holding out for another Lycean. Only this time, I hoped I wouldn’t torture the poor woman through my blindness.” Lucas hugged her tight. “I accept you, Rieka. I love you.”

With a smile, Rieka leaned back and gazed into Lucas’ eyes, then they kissed briefly, sealing their relationship. The next kiss lasted much longer.

###

Half an hour later, Arawn and Zelda walked up to the table with the deck of cards, laughing and looking amused. The fact neither Lucas nor Rieka was with them, made Marianne cringe inside. She glanced around and couldn’t see them. Her sister and Sunny were still hanging out with a group of their friends.

“Time for the next card.” Arawn grinned, shuffling the deck. Both Marianne and Bog groaned with smiles on their faces. Zelda took the ca from Arawn with a laugh and held them out to Marianne, who took a moment to consider which one to pick. She pulled a card, looked at it, scowled, and the card burst into flames before anyone could see it.

“Oops.” Marianne grinned, narrowing her eyes at the remaining cards.

“No cheating!” Zelda gasped in mock offense. “Ye have to do the cards ye draw.”

“I’ll draw another one,” giggled Marianne, snatching a second card and showing it to Bog, whispering, “I know how you are about people seeing those scars on your chest and honestly, don’t want you flashing people if you remove your shorts.”

“Thank ye,” chuckled Bog, looking at the card. “Whisper ten things I love about you.”

Marianne immediately leaned in and whispered to Bog, “I love your eyes.”

“I love yer eyes too,” Bog whispered back, kissing Marianne’s cheek. “So full of fire.”

“Okay, you two.” Marianne leaned toward Arawn and Zelda. She sighed, “Where’s Rieka and my father?”

“Heh,” Arawn ran a hand through his beard, giving Marianne a lopsided grin.

“I suspect from the way Rieka has been acting, and the fact they vanished into the forest half an hour ago,” Zelda giggled, full of mirth. “They’re having a more traditional Lycean wedding than you two are.”

Marianne groaned, leaning her head into Bog’s shoulder hard. “I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“What’s there to object to?” Zelda laughed, hugging her husband tight. “It’s the way Lyceans work. Their sense is never wrong.”

“Aye,” mumbled Arawn, gazing at his wife adoringly. “Ye go off into the forest, and that’s that.” Marianne groaned again as Bog laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

“My sister-in-law is going to be my step-mom,” sighed Marianne. “I know she’s older than me, but it’s still weird because she looks my age and we used to have slumber parties!”

“I love yer sweet sighs,” whispered Bog.

“I love your long warm arms.” Marianne closed her eyes, snuggling into his arms with a smile. 

“Now, think how weird it would have been if your grandmother Mariah saw him first. She is also available and would have likely been drawn to yer father too.” Bog squeezed Marianne tighter, then let her go.

“Don’t say things like that.” Marianne twisted with a smirk, punching Bog lightly on the shoulder. “That would have been worse!”

“Aye, but with how long we live, and our rarity, things like that happen.” Arawn reshuffled the deck of cards. “It’s why we’re drawn to Arcadians. There are more powerful bloodlines left than there are of our kind. I’ve never regretted my choice.”

“I hope not, because you’re stuck with me,” laughed Zelda as they walked away.

“I love your smile,” Marianne leaned up against Bog’s side again as more townspeople approached.

“I love yer passion,” whispered Bog, his face growing pinker with each compliment. “I love the way you bite your lip when yer thinking about something. Drives me wild.” Marianne bit her lower lip, giving him a heated look. For simple statements of love, they were bringing out a lot more emotion than she expected.

“Your voice, I love your voice, so rich and warm,” whispered Marianne, before turning to greet the next family with their offerings.

“I love yer hair.” Bog nuzzled the back of her head momentarily, inhaling deeply. “And yer smell. Ye smell so good.”

The family before them smiled as their offering was accepted, Bog and Marianne ceasing their bantering to eat and thank them. Then there were more families waiting, all offering their congratulations. There were small gaps here and there, between families, but not many. It did appear the entire town intended to pay their respects to their king and his queen.

“I love how you want to protect me, but understand I can protect myself too,” whispered Marianne. “I love the blush on your cheeks.”

Bog’s smile widened, the blush reclaiming its place. “I love ye, my queen, for how caring ye are.” 

“I love your sensitive heart,” Marianne spoke softly, turning to kiss her husband on the mouth, taking a moment to enjoy it.

“I love the way ye challenge me,” chuckled Bog. “You’re an adventure.” There were more people to talk to, and both Marianne and Bog were red in the face, trying to think of the best way to word their love for each other.

“I love your loyalty.” Marianne leaned against Bog again, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand running up the middle of the back. He shivered and grinned at her.

Bog almost choked on a bite of meat, and Marianne withdrew in concern. He coughed and grabbed for a glass of water, gulping it down, staring at the woman standing in front of them who had a mortified expression on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covid brain.  
I really enjoy comments!


	29. Penultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluff and wedding fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today to finish it out!

Bog stared at the woman, his eyes wide in horror. It was a woman who had avoided him in decades, the woman he had embarrassed himself in front of when he was seventeen. The woman who had said the most awful thing to him that had remained with him for his entire life. She was just as pretty as she was on that day, tan-skinned with black hair and hazel eyes.

“Bella,” Bog stated, reclaiming his senses and looking at her with suspicion. Why had she chosen now to talk to him? This was his wedding? Did she have more mean things to say to him? Was she going to bring it up again?

“Bogdan.” The woman bowed low and kept her head low, eyes focused on her plate. “Congratulations on your wedding.”

Bog couldn’t do anything but look at her, still confused. Marianne looked from Bog to Bella and reached out to touch the plate. “Bog?”

“Oh, right,” grumbled Bog uncertainly. “Thank ye, Bella.”

“I have to apologize.” Bella looked up, her face contorting with the effort. Bog held his hand up to wave off the group of people about to approach the table. “I should never have said the things to you that I did on that day. I was embarrassed, then I was afraid.”

“Afraid?” Bog made a face, not sure why she had any reason to be afraid.

“I was afraid,” repeated Bella, lifting a hand to run it over her eyes. “I’m still afraid for my family, to even remind you of what happened and what I said. I am sorry, my king.” She bowed again, and it took Bog a moment to realize why she had been afraid.

“There was never a reason to be afraid,” stated Bog, rising to his feet. “I’m not a tyrant. I punished the one responsible, and it wasn’t ye, Bella.” He hesitated. “Please, go, I see that ye meant what ye said to me on that day, and I don’t want to remember it. I’m not doing anything to ye.”

“But I didn’t mean it!” Bella looked up at Bog, still bowing. “I had no right to insult you and mock you.”

“Please, just go,” sighed Bog, motioning for her to leave. “I forgive ye, Bella. It was a long time ago.”

“Yes, sir.” Bella backed away from the table, her arms folded across her chest as Bog accepted her offering, giving a bite of the meat to Marianne, before taking it himself. Bella vanished into a confused crowd, and Bog sat back down, scooting the plate aside.

“That was the woman Sugar mentioned?” Marianne whispered to Bog, sliding her arms around one of his and squeezing tight.

“Yes,” sighed Bog, smiling sadly. “I never blamed her. Her words hurt, but I knew she did it because she was trying to save face. I thought she hated me since it was more important to her to attack me than accept my apology when it happened.”

“I love your compassion, Bog,” whispered Marianne as another family passed before them.

“I love yer persistence in chasing me down, and most of all, I love that you are going to be my wife in a few hours, my love forever.” Bog mumbled into Marianne’s hair, kissing the side of her head.

“I love that you saved my life and gave me the gift that saved yours too.” Marianne closed her eyes for a moment, murmuring the last words. Bog smiled, realizing those ridiculous cards were doing what they intended to do, forcing them to lay their emotions out in the open in a way they were often a little too shy to vocalize.

###

Arawn and Zelda came back around with the deck of cards, accompanied by a red-faced Lucas, whose suit was wrinkled and not nearly as neat as usual. Rieka accompanied him, her face also red and hair a noticeable mess, as though someone’s hands had repeatedly run through it. They walked up to the table arm in arm. 

With a chuckle, Arawn handed Lucas the deck. Marianne sighed at her father, giving him a stern look, waiting for it. Bog chuckled next to her, folding his arms on the tabletop. 

“You have something in your hair,” Marianne stated, motioning to Rieka’s head. The young woman immediately reached into her hair and pulled out a few leaves. Her face turned even redder with embarrassment.

“So,” Bog fixed his sister with a grin. “Ye remember that comment ye made about someone being a biter because ye got a weird looking red mark on yer neck.” Rieka clapped her hand over her neck, sliding her fingers over the spot to heal it within seconds. Lucas made a face, fanning out the cards to offer them to Marianne.

“Dad!” Marianne groaned, running a hand over her face. “Do we need to have… a talk?” She giggled, peering at him through her fingers.

Lucas made a face, keeping his silence for the moment and waving the cards in front of his daughter’s face to get her to pick one. She picked one with a giggle and flipped it over to show Bog.

“Kiss each other someplace you’ve never kissed before.” Marianne read off the card with a smile. This one was simple. She turned to look at Bog. “I’ve never kissed you on top of your head like you do to me.” Bog nodded and bowed before her, smiling as she ran her fingers into her hair, kissing him.

“You two are so tame,” chuckled Zelda, reminding them they weren’t alone.

“With an audience.” Bog smirked at his mother, leaning back to look at Marianne. “I know.” He leaned forward and placed his hands on the edges of Marianne’s chair. She tilted her chin up, figuring out what he intended, smiling. Bog pressed his lips to the scars crossing over her chest, kissing softly from the top of her dress to her neck. From there, he met her lips, again forgetting they had an audience as people smiled and tried to keep their kids silent.

“Save some for tonight,” Arawn whispered, kicking the table leg. Bog and Marianne separated reluctantly, smiles plastered across their face.

“We’ll be back with Sunny and Dawn for the next card draw,” stated Zelda, beaming at her son and Marianne.

###

Sunny distracted himself by keeping around his friends, eating dinner, making their offering to Marianne and Bog, then wandering in the surrounding forest. Dawn followed him, chatting and joking with everyone. As usual, several other Atlantean boys were vying for her attention, taller, better-looking boys who looked more like men with their lean muscular bodies. They made Sunny feel small, and after almost two hours of it, he wanted to be alone.

The garter falling on him had been mortifying. Sunny wasn’t paying attention and didn’t even know what was going on, he was minding his business, gazing at the beauty that was Dawn, and that thing fell on him, and everyone laughed. Usually, he would not have cared, but they were at a wedding, and it was mean.

While Dawn was engaged in a conversation with one of her followers, Sunny slipped away and walked out to the ledge behind the amphitheater to enjoy little silence and a fantastic view. Of course, there were several couples already there, sitting together, arm in arm. Sunny found a spot out of sight, among the trees, and settled down to contemplate things.

Dawn was his best friend, and he loved her, but the hard truth was, she was meant for an Arcadian or a Lycean, not a dumpy, short Atlantean. She was a princess as much as Marianne was a queen, and Bog was a king, leaving Sunny drifting alone. He had a lot of friends, but when most of your friends already had their perfect partners, it cut the available dating pool down dramatically. He was always just a friend, and it looked like that wouldn’t change.

Sunny gazed out at the forest and town below, the sun beginning to lower and cast beautiful color across the sky. It was okay. Dawn was a good friend, and he would remain her friend. And it would eat away at his heart. The wedding brought forward the thought that she might never actually want him. He was the only one who was truly in love.

“Sunny, what are you doing out here by yourself?” Dawn’s voice broke into Sunny’s thoughts, so sweet and pure. She walked around the tree and adjusted her pale yellow dress to sit down next to him. “Are you okay?” She leaned against him, and Sunny sighed heavily, twining a blade of grass around his fingers.

“I’m okay.” He tilted his head to smile at Dawn. “It’s just the wedding, and well, you know, almost everyone here has someone.” Sunny looked away. “And I don’t. I would like that someday.”

“What are you talking about?” Dawn laughed, sliding her arm across his back, leaning harder. “You’re here with me! I came up here with you!”

“Yeah.” Sunny nodded, the words winding around his tongue. “But you are not with me, Dawn.”

Dawn blinked at Sunny, “But I am with you. I’ve been with you all day.”

“And this is why I don’t have a girlfriend,” muttered Sunny, staring out at the sky and forest. Dawn leaned over and kissed his cheek, then the next thing Sunny knew, she was kissing him on the mouth, her soft, warm lips pressing against his, slender arms wrapping around him. For a moment, he was too stunned to respond, unsure if he imagined the incredible emotions coursing through his body.

“Oops,” Dawn giggled, leaning back to gaze at him. “I was told not to do that if I didn’t want to be bound to a guy for life. Uhm,…” she trailed off, biting her lower lip. “I’m sorry, Sunny if I’m not who you want. I love you. Do you want me?”

Sunny stared at her. “Really? You want me?” He trembled, reaching for her, the first time he had ever tried, touching her face and sliding his fingers into her hair. “I’ve loved you from the moment we met, Dawn.”

“I was a little confused, but I’ve learned that’s normal when we’re not adults,” giggled Dawn. “I’ve always been drawn to you like Bog is drawn to Marianne.”

“You never said anything.” Sunny sighed. “And you kept flirting with other boys.”

“I didn’t know it was love, and then I was a little afraid of it. Remember, I wasn’t raised around my own kind.” Dawn laid her head down on Sunny’s chest, running her fingers over his shirt. “So when I felt pulled to you, I didn’t know what it was, then I wasn’t sure. We’re such good friends, aren’t we, Sunny?”

“Yes.” Sunny smiled. “So, are we going to get married too?”

“Someday,” whispered Dawn. “I don’t think Dad would be too happy if we jumped into a marriage in the middle of Marianne and Bog’s wedding. He would say I’m too young, anyway.”

Sunny shifted. “Okay, so let’s kiss. I’ve never done it before.”

“Me, either.” Dawn leaned up to meet his lips again. “At least, not before you, Sunny. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dawn.” Sunny smiled at all the warm, pleasant feelings. This wasn’t what he had expected when he slipped away, but it was what he wanted.

###

The deck of cards was back. Bog and Marianne made faces as Arawn, Zelda, Lucas, and Rieka walked up to the table. This time, the cards were in Rieka’s hands, and she was shuffling them with a smile on her face. She fanned out the cards and offered them to Bog.

“I thought ye were getting Sunny and Dawn here for this one?” Bog looked around for his little brother and Dawn, taking a card. He held it out to Marianne. “Whisper three things you’re going to do after the wedding.”

“They’re making out in the trees,” grumbled Lucas, motioning to the open area behind Bog and Marianne. “Decided not to get in the way of fate, but I’ll be heading over there in a few minutes to make sure they don’t get too carried away.”

Bog chuckled, handing the card back. “Young Lyceans are immature in their relationships until they become adults. They won’t be doing anything more than kissing and hugging.”

“Does this kind of thing happen at all Lycean weddings?” Marianne glanced behind them. 

“Aye, because a Lycean wedding is also a gathering,” stated Arawn. “Gatherings tend to heighten everyone’s need to couple. For the Lyceans, there will likely be a lot of babies born nine months from now, a generation to celebrate their new king and queen. It’s a tradition.”

“Wow.” Marianne settled against Bog, her eyes wide at the thought. She smiled at her father and Rieka, “So Dawn and I are going to expect a little brother or sister in nine months?” Lucas and Rieka’s faces turned bright red, being called out again.

“They will also be naming their children after you two.” Griselda grinned.

“Oh no,” Bog groaned. “Those poor boys.”

“I suspect there will be more Caderyns than Bogdans,” laughed Griselda. “Now, get on with keeping to tradition and whisper whatever passes for naughty between you two. You have two hours left before the wedding itself.”

“Two hours.” Bog smiled at Marianne. “In two hours, ye will be Marianne Laird.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda glad Dad didn’t try to make you take the King name. Normally, everyone takes our name when they are married into the family.” Marianne grinned at her father, who was just out of earshot. “Because you were the last one, he didn’t bring it up.”

“In two hours,” Bog’s voice dropped to a whisper, leaning close to Marianne’s ear. “I’m going to carry ye up to our wedding tent and undress ye as slowly as possible. I’m going to explore every part of ye and find all the places yer ticklish.”

Marianne shivered and laughed as he ran his fingers up the side of her dress. She leaned back in, noting that the people still gathered around them kept a respectful distance, while again glancing their way in amusement. “In two hours, I’m going to show you just how much I love every part of you, make you blush all over, and we’re going to wrap each other up in that kilt cloth you’re wearing.”

Bog’s smile widened, and his cheeks burned as Marianne whispered a few more things, far more intimate descriptions of what she had in mind for their first night together as a married couple. By the time she was done, Bog’s eyes were wide, and he had nothing to say as she snuggled up against him. The offerings continued, with Bog unable to stop smiling. 

Anxiety began setting in, where it hadn’t been before. This time, the cards didn’t have the same positive effect on his mood. Pleasing Marianne was always on his mind, but this would be something entirely different. Music began filling the air as darkness fell. The lights filling the crowded amphitheater lit up everything like thousands of tiny fireflies. Couples danced among the trees and in a nearby field where a bonfire had been lit. They could see the flickering light and dancing figures from where they sat.

The entire family arrived for the last card to be drawn, including Mariah, who had made her rounds to each of the Lairds and Kings to introduce herself. She had the last assortment of cards and held them out to Marianne and Bog. Marianne took a card and giggled, showing it to Bog, who groaned dramatically, leaning his elbow on the table and clutching his forehead.

“Blindfold dancing, one dance each,” laughed Marianne, handing the card back. She reached over to grab Bog’s arm, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go over to that bonfire!”

“Oh no! I’m going to fall into it!” Bog grimaced. “Please, don’t let her run me right into the fire!” He laughed, stumbling after her.

“I don’t dance that bad!” exclaimed Marianne in mock offense.

“Oh, yes, ye do!” Bog snapped back nervously.


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there are two chapters to finish out the story!

Bog couldn’t stand still, not because he was afraid of Marianne stepping all over his feet, because the time was going by faster now. Arawn tied a white bandanna over Marianne’s eyes while Bog looked at the sky and the people surrounding them. The musicians had stopped playing for the moment, preparing the song chosen for the dance. 

The bonfire flickered over a seven-foot pile of wood, and there was more wood a safe distance away to keep it going. It was hot enough to make Bog sweat, and he noticed Marianne was as well. The dances wouldn’t take very long, but this wasn’t a dance in a crowded dance hall. No, everyone was watching them, and Bog wasn’t much better than Marianne was.

“One time around the fire, Bog, then ye switch the blindfold,” Arawn chuckled, clapping Bog on the shoulder in passing. He walked off to join their families, waiting for the music to begin. Bog took a deep breath, taking Marianne’s hand, moving her sideways further from the fire. The closer to the fire they got, the sooner they would be done with the spectacle, but the sweltering heat made his decision.

The music began, an instrumental of “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” by Aerosmith floating out into the clearing, the music flowing around them. Bog began slowly, making sure Marianne could follow him. This one would be easy because she had to follow him. Judging by the way Marianne chewed on her lower lip, her concentration was on keeping up and not misstep, even though it was going to happen.

Bog kept it simple, repeating the same set of steps, one hand in Marianne’s, and the other around her waist, using his hands to guide her. His feet were a different story, trying to keep from getting stepped on or stepping on her. They made it halfway around the bonfire, repeatedly stumbling, before finding their rhythm. The gathered wedding attendees were quiet, making Bog and Marianne forget they were there. The second half was almost perfect, turning and moving to the music without as many missteps.

That was the point of the blindfold, making Marianne trust Bog. He figured out as they moved that if he took smaller steps and used his feet to guide Marianne, they wouldn’t stumble. It was slow, but they finished the dance where they started as the song ended. The effort left them both sweating and breathing a little faster than they should have if Marianne hadn’t been blindfolded.

###

Marianne smiled up at Bog as the blindfold came off. “See, I wasn’t that bad.”

“It doesn’t matter if yer bad or not,” chuckled Arawn. “Just that ye trust each other.”

Bog made a face as Arawn wrapped the blindfold over his eyes. “We don’t have to do this fast, Marianne. Take yer time.” He took a deep breath, and Marianne reached out to take his hands. Bog leading their dance was more comfortable because he was taller than her, but now, this was going to be much slower.

“I picked out an appropriate song for ye to dance to.” Arawn smiled at the pair of them, heading back to Zelda’s side. Marianne grinned, taking Bog’s other hand, preparing for the song to begin. The musicians shifted around, and the haunting sound of a bagpipe filled the air. 

“Very funny, Dad!” Bog shouted, unsure of where his father was as the Skye Boat Song began playing. Laughter rose from those who understood the joke. 

“What is it?” Marianne moved slower, slower than they had in the first dance, leading Bog in simple moves, circling.

“It’s a song about a woman saving a prince, by dressing him up as an Irish woman.” Bog followed her, a smile on his face as they didn’t stumble as much as the first time. “Wearing a kilt in front of a bunch of people who still think of it as a skirt.” They had their moves down, the repetition easy now. 

“It’s beautiful,” whispered Marianne, keeping her eyes on Bog, trusting herself and trusting him to follow her. They circled and swayed, closer than they had been in the first dance, keeping well away from the fire. The bonfire, the music, the evening sky, and their guests’ silence made for an amazing atmosphere. Marianne couldn’t resist, breaking the dance near the end to pull Bog to her and kiss him. He picked her up for a moment, amidst a lot of ahhing coming from the darkness.

They finished the dance, when the music ended, almost making two circles around the bonfire by the end. Bog pulled the blindfold off and tossed it into the fire, sweeping Marianne into his arms to kiss her. Their family members surrounded them for a moment, then pulled back with Zelda bringing out a closed red rosebud and a length of red ribbon. 

The wedding guests went silent as Arawn positioned Bog to stand behind Marianne, placing her hands into his. Zelda smiled happily at her son and his intended, holding up the rose. “A red rose, a symbol of love, will bloom at the end of the hour in the hands of two people brought together to share their lives.” Zelda held the rosebud in the air for all to see, then turned to Bog and Marianne.

Zelda placed the stem of the rose in Marianne’s hand, closing her fingers around the cold green stem. “I put something on it so your hand won’t cramp, dear,” she whispered, patting Marianne and Bog’s hands. Zelda turned back to the crowd, holding out the ribbon. “With this ribbon, in full view of our families and people, these two lives will be bound together, their hopes, dreams, lives, and future permanently entwined in the eyes of Heaven above and those bearing witness to the union of Bogdan Laird and Marianne King, who will now begin the marriage ceremony. God bless this union.”

Marianne’s eyes blurred at the words. They had gone over what would happen, but now the moment was here, with the ending ceremony to come in an hour. Her emotions ran wild as Zelda turned and began wrapping the ribbon around their right hands, securing the rose in Marianne’s hand and leaving a little room for movement around their fingers and wrists. It was such a weird yet interesting tradition, and Marianne realized that this last part was likely unique to the Laird family. That rose would not bloom on love alone; it needed Bog’s ability to manipulate plants.

Bog wrapped his arms around Marianne, then awkwardly swept his left arm down to lift her into his arms, since it was a little easier to carry her with their right hands bound than attempt to walk. Dancers began stepping out around the bonfire, grabbing their partners with them. Arawn stepped up to assist his son walk back to the tables.

“How about I fix ye a plate of something other than meat. I’m sure yer hungry, and we still have plenty of good food. Ye should eat,” Arawn walked with them, Zelda on his arm. Lucas, Rieka, Mariah, Sunny, and Dawn followed after them.

“Sounds good.” Bog smiled, gazing down at Marianne as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

###

They ended up sitting back at their table, with Marianne seated on Bog’s lap like she had earlier in the evening. It was strange to end up the same way they started. The hour flew by with constant conversation with their family and a little wine, which even Bog shared. 

Marianne became aware giant forms were moving in the surrounding forest, just out of range of the lighting. Others noticed them and were close enough to see what it was. Parents turned their children, pointing excitedly into the darkness where great eyes glowed golden and green, high up in the trees. Other things were moving in the forest as well. Bog’s trolls for one had taken up a position near them.

“What’s out there.” Marianne whispered, tilting her head up at Bog.

“Dragons,” chuckled Bog. “As many of the Familiarsis that can come and watch the actual wedding. Ye’ll also notice most of the Lycean families are in the trees now.”

“Oh?” Marianne’s forehead wrinkled, not sure why then it dawned on her. “Oh!”

“Yes, for a Lycean wedding, they will all shift.” Bog whispered, sipping from his wine glass. He had only had one glass and wasn’t done with it, while Marianne was on her third. “Are ye ready?” 

“I’m ready to be somewhere there aren’t hundreds of people watching me,” giggled Marianne, setting her glass down. “I should probably stop with that one.”

“It’s time.” Lucas smiled, standing in front of the table. 

###

The world entered a dreamlike state as Bog stood, cradling Marianne against him. A group of men moved in to remove the table and chairs, leaving Bog and Marianne standing in the middle of the amphitheater with their backs to the night sky. The dragons came closer, coming into view, three on each side, one of them the dragon Marianne met in the Blackwood Forest when Bog took her out to see the land.

Creatures in all forms began lining up, moving to make sure all could see. Most were wolves, but just about any large predator imaginable was present. There were also deer, oversized eagles perched in the trees, and several gryphons. Unicorns, actual unicorns pushed their way through, snorting as smaller, more annoying perytons tried to wriggle past them and jump onto their backs.

The remaining people gathered in the middle, Atlanteans, and a handful of Arcadians, many of them now wearing their white Enforcer Armor as a show of honoring Bog and Marianne. The people were no longer afraid of them, not after word of what had befallen Roland hours earlier. They protected their king and his new queen, and now, they were accepted.

A minister stood behind them, beneath the arbor, which Bog and Marianne stood in front of. A small table was set up to the side with two covered pillows, which drew Marianne’s eyes. Bog was wearing the ring he would use for their more formal wedding, and her ring was safe at home. What was on the pillows?

“We are gathered here this evening to witness the union of Bogdan Laird and Marianne King,” stated the minister. “Bogdan Laird, you are here of your own free will to enter this marriage with Marianne King?”

“I am,” stated Bog, squeezing Marianne gently.

“Who stands with the king?” Arawn, Zelda, Rieka, and Sunny rose out of the crowd. “Is there any reason he should not marry this woman?” The minister’s voice echoed. He was met with silence. “Let the family join us.” Arawn and Rieka shifted into their massive wolf forms, towering over Zelda, heads high. Zelda walked in front of Arawn, proudly. Rieka followed behind her father, Sunny next to Rieka, looking a little out of place, but still proud to be part of the family. Titania followed behind them. They walked to the left side of the minister and sat, keeping their heads up and ears forward, as though on guard.

“Marianne King, you are here of your own free will to enter in this marriage with Bogdan Laird?”

“I am,” replied Marianne with a smile.

“Who stands with Marianne King?” the minister continued. Dawn, Lucas, and Mariah stood. “Is there any reason she should not marry this man?” The question was asked again, and nobody spoke. “Let the family join us.” There were gasps as not only Dawn shifted, but Mariah as well, a second massive fox, gleaming golden-red against her smaller grand-daughter. Lucas walked forward alone with Dawn and Mariah towering over him. They went to the right side of the minister, with the two Lyceans sitting in the same posture as the Lairds while Lucas stood with his hands clasped.

“With the unfolding of the rose, so shall their love be made known.” Bog and Marianne lifted the rose before them, holding it together with their hands. A golden glow surrounded the bud, and it unfolded into a beautiful bloom. The minister walked to the side. “The bond is complete, and we untie the ribbon, we do not cut it, because it is a symbol of their union.” He pulled on one end of the ribbon, and it fell away in one piece, then he began winding it around the stem of the rose. “May your love continue forever before God and man. Please kneel next to each other.” Sunny and Lucas stepped in from the sides, each taking a pillow and following the minister.

Bog helped Marianne down onto her knees, then joined her, whispering, “Do the same thing I do.” He went down, resting his hands on his knees, head tilted forward. She didn’t see the covers come off the pillows or the crowns. “I present you with your king.” The minister placed Bog’s crown on his head, then walked to Lucas to retrieve Marianne’s crown. “I present you with your queen.” Marianne blinked rapidly, feeling the circlet slide into her hair. She had focused on the rose in her hands, not realizing there was a real, physical crown coming to her.

“King Bogdan and Queen Marianne, please rise and face your people.” The minister stepped aside as the pair of them rose, and cheers filled the airs, followed by earthshaking roars rising over them as the dragons joined in. “Kiss your bride.” The minister chuckled, fighting to remain standing as the ground shook.

Bog and Marianne turned to face each other, kissing without hesitation as the sound around them rose, with all manner of wild animal noises rising in celebration. When it began dying down, Bog lifted Marianne again, and she laughed, one hand still on the rose, the other going to her head, making sure her crown didn’t fall off. He carried her down the steps, and the crowd parted to allow them to pass, creating a path for them to follow. 

Lights Marianne hadn’t noticed before were stretched between the trees, making a tunnel. Fall leaves had been swept into the path, swirling around Bog’s feet as he walked, that delightful crunching sound rising around them as the cheering behind them began to fade.

“Finally, we can get some sleep!” Marianne teased, smiling up at Bog.

“Ye think anyone would mind? It’s not like they can see us,” Bog teased back. “How are ye doing?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to be crowned a queen!” Marianne laughed, running her fingers over the crown.

“We don’t like showing them off,” chuckled Bog. “They are only for special occasions.”

“What counts as a special occasion?” Marianne tilted her head, looking down the path of lights.

“Whenever they ask me to wear the crown, which isn’t often.” Bog grinned. “What did ye think of it?”

“I liked it. Much more fun than a regular wedding.” Marianne closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle sway of Bog’s stride. Briefly, she recalled the first time he did this after saving her life before he even knew her. It was so long ago, but even then, she remembered how comforting his embrace had been. “I love you, Bog.”

“I hope so because we’re officially married.” Bog slowed. “Look up, love.” She looked ahead of them to see fires burning around them in small firepits, surrounding a tent, but not just any tent. It was a large canvas yurt set up on a wooden platform. It glowed with soft golden light, fairy lights decorating the inside along with colorful tapestries. A bed with white sheets and pillows rested in the center, and there were colorful cushions all over the place and soft rugs.

Bog walked up the stairs and through the door, holding Marianne for a moment longer. There was a small table set up nearby with a bucket of ice and two bottles of wine, Bog’s favorite root beer, and bottled water. There was also a basket of pastries and a tray set out with a heated chocolate dipping bowl and an assortment of fruits to dip into it.

“I swear, tomorrow night, we’ll be in our own little home, my dear Marianne.” Bog smiled, walking forward to set Marianne down on the bed.

“It’s perfect. Like something out of a fairytale.” She leaned up, and they began kissing, enjoying the silence. “You need to go close the door, so you can do what you said you were going to.” 

Bog’s face turned bright red, recalling what she had said to him. “Yeah.” He swallowed then smiled again as she touched his face, kissing him again. Her hands went to the pin holding his kilt together, fiddling with it. “I love ye, Marianne.” He reluctantly pulled back, staggering to the door of the yurt and pulling it closed. “Me first.” 

“Oh no, we can do the first part together,” laughed Marianne. “And Bog, my king, the point isn’t to tickle me.”

“Depends on who ye ask,” Bog growled softly, joining her in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I enjoyed writing it even if there weren't as many readers this time through. :) It was a good learning experience.


End file.
